


Operation Recovery

by sunshinelou



Series: Like a Thief in the Night [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Beta Kozume Kenma, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega/Omega, Past Torture, Rimming, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, akaashi is a SLUT in the sheets and that canon idc, intersex akaashi, intersex kenma, kenma doesn't have a gag reflex youre welcome, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelou/pseuds/sunshinelou
Summary: Kozume Kenma just finished the biggest mission of his lifeAnd now he begins another one, falling harder and harder for the pack of fourBut his identity, who he really is, was not a mission he thought he'dhave to face. And he doesn't know if he'll recover
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, past - Relationship
Series: Like a Thief in the Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380169
Comments: 127
Kudos: 378





	1. TEN

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Author-san is killing shit. I am updating all of my shitttttt. I'm geeked. Let's go!
> 
> NOTE: please know that you need to read PART ONE: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE to understand PART TWO: OPERATION RECOVERY so you can understand all the things!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Akaashi were the first to come rushing over but Tsukishima came after, pushing them back. “Let him breathe first! Kenma? Kenma? Can you hear me?” 
> 
> Kenma nods, but Tsukishima’s voice sounds so different, so full and loud. Kenma gasps, a shiver running through his spine. He moves away slightly, squirming away against the squeaky wood floor attempting to making distance. His hands go up to wrap around and cover himself. His scent. He could feel it. Oh god, he could feel it. It was bubbling under his skin and in his mouth. The real him. It was disgusting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the gang is back! This chapter is long and pretty intense! Tell me what you like about it!!! :)

**TSUKISHIMA KEI:** Now 28 years old [DOB: SEPT 9TH]. Pack leader of Kuroo (A), Bokuto (A) and Akaashi (O). Specialty is hand to hand combat and defensive specialist. Knows seven different fighting styles. Happens to be a great negotiator as well. 'Oldest' alpha shifting at a record of 13 years old, two years earlier than the norm. Makes his senses sharper and has more control. Which deemed him best for pack alpha. Was the least attached to Kenma (B) as a friend and romantically, but has grown to have respect for omega and wishes to court him 

**KUROO TETSUROU:** Now 24 years old [DOB: NOV 17 TH ]. 2nd oldest alpha of nearly ten years. Is in control of his emotions because he tends to be more easy-going and has only gotten worked up occasionally, even less so than Tsukishima (A). Specialty is negotiating and swordsmanship (more like knives). Knows two different fighting styles. Happens to know pressure points really well and can knock someone out in under a minute. Was into courting Kenma (B) as much as Bokuto (A), especially after their first volleyball match together. He has also been the most aware of Kenma’s odd behavior around the pack. 

**BOKUTO KOUTAROU:** Now 27 years old [DOB: SEPT 27 TH ]. 2nd oldest and 3rd oldest alpha for six years (first couple of years was messy as a new alpha because of his predicament). Can get erratic when it comes to his emotions and once they peaked, they are hard to settle back down. Specialty is hand to hand combat and punches pack some weight. Also, great gun skills and can list over 100 different guns off the top of his head. Stamina is _insane_. Happens to a great cook and can hold his breath for five minutes and twenty-one seconds as a record. Was the first to have a very intense connection with Kenma (B), bringing it up to his pack and has wanted to court him since the first time Kenma came over 

**AKAASHI KEIJI:** Now 23 years old [DOB: DEC 5TH] and the only omega of the pack. Is a very sensitive omega with intense heats. Is very good at omega comfort. Specialty to computer tech, hacking and dismantling. Decent at hand to hand combat and is a fast runner. Happens to be a great cook, knows five other languages and can make homemade bombs. His alphas have reported that he becomes a very different, very lewd person when he is in heat. Was hesitant, for lack of a better word, inviting another member into the pack but has kept quiet because of Bokuto’s (A) genuine reaction of the Beta. Fell for Kenma (B) at how he handled Bokuto at the club when he was drugged. 

**KOZUME KENMA:** Now 27 years old [DOB: OCT 16TH]. A beta with a secret which technically makes him the youngest in terms of his second gender. Specialty is defensive specialist and more newly, negotiator. Happens to be decent a hacking, really like cats but has a soft spot for dogs. Was first put off by the pack but has felt many difficult emotions in spending nearly a year with them. His emotions showed themselves at the art exhibit they took him too, and after, their support with his mission. However, he has attempted not tried to deepen the relationship any further because of his predicament. 

**HINATA SHOUYOU:** NOW 26 years old [DOB: JUNE 21ST]. Specialty to long distance (sniper) and layout work (blueprint, grid work). Has insane stamina and can jump pretty high. Happens to be very flexible and can-do parkour. Is an alpha and will kick anyone’s ass for mentioning his height. Childhood friends of Kenma (B). Has not met the pack but has seen a change in his friend as hopes for the best. 

* * *

**O P E R A T I O N R E C O V E R Y**

**CATEROGY: DIFFCULT**

**STATUS:** **_IN PROCESS_ **

**_UPDATE ON MISSION STATUS; THREE MONTHS AFTER MISSION SM-7_ **

**JANUARY;** debatably the coldest month of winter in Japan. 

Yaku Morisuke had come to Kozume Kenma with flowers a week after the whole ordeal, while he was forced to heal up in his apartment. Yaku offered to help him by changing his bandages, helping him keep his apartment clean, etc. Kenma let her, this was as nice the tiny alpha was willing get. Hinata Shouyou also frequent his home, helping Kenma shift through files the omegas just rescued along the southeast coast.

That's when Yaku came in, card and plastic flowers in hand. Along with Lev whose hug nearly took the life out of Kema and Hinata both. But he hugged back, knowing how Lev felt as the giant omega cried into his hair. Kenma understood her fear, feeling as if was going to be the last time she saw him. 

Yaku was pleasantly surprised to find Kenma had been using one of her organization to help counsel and provide therapy for betas and omegas. 

“You couldn’t even get me real ones, huh?” Kenma says as he took in the fake flowers, running a finger over the synthetic petals. 

“Shut up or I’ll feed them to you, pet.” She snaps back, a smiling fighting against her harsh words. Kenma smile gently back.

In that moment, Kenma had remember when he was around 22 or so, having worked for Yaku for nearly four years, Yaku disclosed some of her past. It wasn't something she did often and it always happened out of the blue. Yaku was insanely secretive and it maddened Kenma to no end that Yaku was one of the few people that he just couldn’t read well. It was something he prided himself on; knowing when people were lying, able to read strange behavior and mannerisms. 

Yaku told Kenma the story of her omega sister, older by several years who was the breadwinner of the house. Sandy blonde hair just like Yaku, insanely tall and was always smiling. It crushed the family when she had suddenly went missing for nearly two years, without so much of a trace. Yaku looked for her without stopping, taking trains and buses to the surround cities of Tokyo to look for her. 

But suddenly her sister, Nina, had suddenly appeared back home one day, as if someone dropped her off on their step early in the morning. They got her checked out medically and the family nearly drowned in their tears. But she was never the same. The men who took her, one being an ex-boyfriend she had ran away from, kept her in a forced subspace, neglected her need for food and water, using methods to slowly drove Nina crazy. When she came back, she barely talked, barely ate, she just seemed... brain dead. 

She had the mentality was as if there was a seven-year-old trapped in a 25-year-old body. Three years after her return, even with all the medical help and support of Yaku’s family, her sister was found dead. A suicide. 

It changed Yaku, a 16-year-old kid watching her sister withered to nothing and her mother, also named Yaku, falling apart and blaming herself for her child’s untimely death. Kenma still had no idea how she exactly got into this kind of work, but her first mission was finding those men and murdering them. Her sister’s ex was found burned alive, Yaku had done it without any evidence left. She found a man to take her under his wing and he offered her a job as a spy for pay, much like the work Kenma did. 

This also changed Yaku forever. But her family was struggling. An omega mother taking care of six kids apart from her dead sister. She did the dirty work until she was able to take over the chair of this company and focused on trade and distribution more than hoarding goods like the last chairman had. She became known as an underground Robin Hood (even though she hated the title). However, she found that many omegas were sent on high risk jobs and being targeted. That’s where her strict “no omegas” policy sprang from. Kenma could probably assume it also came from what happened to her sister. 

Today, they had met up for lunch, Yaku reported the news from Crossroads since Hinata got a job request abroad in a couple of weeks. Crossroads was an organization she and her mother made in homage to her late sister. To the public, it was non-profit organization ran by Yaku senior that aided in the rehabilitation of betas, omegas and sometimes even alpha. This ranged from group therapy to medication and job help. On its shadow side, it managed operations handling alphas, trade and more in a manner that isn’t _completely_ legal (I.e the dirty work Hinata and Kenma did) so, it was also function as a cover-up org as well.

“Got a report for the girls admitted. Along with the fact that we just busted a total of 76 auctions in three months!” She exclaimed, shaking Kenma’s shoulder, causing him to laugh. Her eyes soften at the sight of him. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Kozume. You did _so_ good.” It wasn’t like Yaku to say thank you, so she didn’t. But Kenma knew. Her eyes told him. 

“It’s my job, Morisuke.” 

“Yeah, that’s right. You’re a much better thief than you are an activist. You sucked ass at that press conference.” She said, heading into the kitchen. Kenma groans, following after her. 

“You don’t have to remind me. It’s... I know how bad I was-” He grumbled

“Like so bad you couldn’t go there and speak?” The female alpha offers and Kenma bares his teeth at her. 

“Yes.” The beta mumbles. 

“So, I did it for you. That’s why I negotiate, and you do all the heavy work. We’re a team like that, Kozume.” 

"Did you bring this up just to praise yourself?" Kenma asked and Yaku scratched his cheek with a finger, sticking out his tongue. “Whatever. I think I prefer “Yaku and her devoted team of specialists” that seeing my name plastered all over the place. I didn’t do it for the credit anyway.” He says the last part of himself but Yaku catches it, smiling knowingly. Kenma was a lot softer than he let on, and did things thinking about every possible outcome, done with some sentimental value. It always warmed the alpha’s heart. 

“You gonna call your little boyfriend?” She asked and Kenma sputters out nonsense as a meek response. “That weird haired dude?” She offers. 

“Kuroo?” 

“Aw, don’t say it like he’s ugly or something! Hinata told me about him, how he invited you over nearly every night last year. And those other boys too. You haven’t talk to them since all of this went down.” 

Kenma looks down at the mug of coffee she passed to him. “I haven’t because I told them to stay away from this mission and they didn’t listen.” After the mission was over, the month of November began but Kenma ignored any texts or call from the pack. He unofficially moved in with Hinata, claiming that it was easier to work over as his place as Kuroo and Akaashi’s texts when they passed by his place, Christmas spent at Lev and Yaku’s place. 

Yaku takes a sip and set it back down, a wistful look on her face. “How helpful were they?” She asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well. How much did they do? Did they actually help?” She asked and Kenma nods, explaining what they did during the bust. “So, they didn’t get in your way exactly.” 

“They didn’t but they could have gotten hurt-” 

“Okay one, they all do this line of work; _hurt_ comes with the job. Two, that’s a hypothetical that didn’t happen. And a little hypocritical being that you _did_ get hurt-” 

“And they don’t listen-” Kenma rebuts. 

“Which actually ended up working out in your favor.” Yaku counters and Kenma opens his mouth, them closes it. 

“What it seems like to me is that you were worried for them, Kenma. You didn’t wanna see them get hurt just as much as they didn’t want you hurt.” 

**.**

Kenma finally unmutes his messages. Just Kuroo’s though. The messages began spilling in, for a total of 32, most of them with pink hearts and sad emojis. 

_Just hit me up when you’re ready to talk. We miss you lots!_ _❤_

Kenma smiles down sadly at the latest message. Send a week ago. 

_I’m alright. Sorry for the large delay. I had many things to work through. x_

He unmutes the others, laughing at the random dinosaur memes Tsukishima sent, along with loads of anger faced emojis. Bokuto and his misplaced words and Akaashi’s stream of thought-like texts has Kenma smiling as well. His phone dings only minutes later. 

**Kuroo:**

_no_ _problemo_ _! It’s good to hear from you! The boys are very happy to hear that ur good!_

**Kenma:**

_can I see you guys this weekend?_

Kenma hesitates a moment before he could send the text. He’s hasn’t felt all that good since the bust. Not only did he exert loads of energy but having to take triple the dose has really messed up his system. High fevers to freezing bones or throwing up in the middle of the night with major migraines. One day, he was fresh out of pills, his scent shifting so slightly but it still threw him off. He could barely grab his phone to call his seller for more bottles with the unease he felt in his bones. He didn’t realize how dependent he had become on his meds. But ten years of this would do that to you. 

**Kenma:**

_can I see you guys this weekend? I wanna bring a friend around._

**Kuroo:**

_of course! Is it the hell hound Tsukishima has met?_

Kenma snickered at name. Hinata was gonna love that when he hears it. 

**Kenma:**

_lol yeah, it’s him. if it’s not too cold, let’s play volleyball? Eat pizza and wine? And can it be just the six of us, no team?_

**Kuroo:**

_anything you want love! I’ll tell the boys!_

**.**

Kenma felt _so_ off. And his forming headache wasn't helping.

He’s kept his shades on for as long as he could, unable to hide the dark circles under his eyes any other way. He knew he couldn’t keep them on for much longer, but no one would be looking at his face too long while he was running about. Hinata thought it was better to stay at his place but Kenma insisted, not wanting to cancel on the pack after going ghost for months. 

“Just tell me and I'll take you home.” Hinata says, parking the car right before the open building. Kenma smiles gratefully, gripping his friend’s hand reassuringly before stepping out of the car. It was indoor gym, bigger than the one they were in before. Kenma actually preferred playing outside when the weather was right, like the wind over stuffy gym air but this would do. The fact that the boys had such a large, exclusive indoor gym at their disposal was beyond Kenma. 

“Kenma, you bastard!” He heard Kuroo and Tsukishima’s muttering before he saw them. He nearly stumbled back on his ass as the alpha came rushing in on his left, launching himself on the unsuspecting beta. Kenma was devoured by his scent, the sweet smell of fruit capturing him in a whirlwind. Kenma gripped him closer, nosing at his shirt and closing his eyes. He pressed his fingers into the alpha’s side, so tight he felt like he was gonna disappear. 

“Kenma, what you are doing?” Kenma jerked back, regretting it immediately when his gaze spun. Hinata was looking at him with a confused smile on his face and Kenma chuckled nervously back, acting sheepish. 

_What_ **_are_ ** _you doing, Kenma?_ He asked himself, shaking his head. 

“Don’t you ever think of ignoring me for so long, you hear me mister?” Kuroo shook his finger in Kenma’s face like a scowling child and Kenma took a fake lunged at his finger, pretending to bite him, which Kuroo squawked at. “If you’re into the kind of stuff you could have just told me, kitten.” Kuroo winks and Kenma gags, trying to force his blush away. 

Tsukishima glanced over to Kenma’s friend, eyeing him with mock intimidation. “Hellhound.” He greets. 

Hinata looks at Kenma, who is trying to keep from smiling. The corner of his twitching mouth gives him away. “What did he just call me?” Hinata squawks 

“Hellhound.” Kenma says easily. 

“Is he serious? Gah! You think that’s funny you...! You street lamp?!” Hinata blanches. It’s kind of funny. Hinata wasn’t always seen as an alpha. And often he had to work twice as hard to prove it. But just as much as he had to do that, he usually became unapproachable for his _demon stare_ as Lev likes to put it. 

“Says the walking fire hydrant.” Tsukishima says dryly and Hinata glares up at him. 

“He’s been calling you that since you stared him down.” Kenma informs. 

Hinata looks at Kenma with wide eyes, groaning at that. “And you knew?” Hinata’s frowns and Kenma laughs. 

“It’s fitting. I liked it.” Kenma winks, looking over to Tsukishima and seeing Kuroo silently standing behind the orange haired alpha. Hinata jumps back, clearly just realizing Kuroo was stand with us. Muttering a _Christ_ under his breath he rights himself. 

“This is my best friend since middle school, Hinata Shouyou. This is Tsukishima and Kuroo.” 

“Well. I know both of you. I’ve looked you up.” Hinata says bluntly and Kenma giggles at the shock on their faces. 

“Funny. We’ve heard nothing about you.” Tsukishima says, gripping Hinata’s outstretched hand. 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he grins. “Trust, it’s only for protection. We wouldn’t have bother looking into you otherwise.” Kenma could see them gripping each other’s hands tightly. 

“Alphas.” Kenma’s says, rolling his eyes and walking away. 

“Right! Let’s break it up and get inside! The other two are in there waiting. Let’s eat pizza and play football.” Kuroo cheers, pulling a still glaring Tsukishima towards him. 

“I’m warning you dude, this guy got two left feet.” Tsukishima says, whispering loud enough for Kuroo to hear. 

_“_ _Heyyyy_ _.”_ Kuroo cries out.

. 

Kenma was sweating buckets through his jersey 

The first game was 22 to 25, second 16 to 25 and now their third game is 19 to 25. He couldn’t keep his eyes focused on the balls coming towards him, trying to focus on keeping himself upright instead. His mouth kept drying up, making him pause the game to replenish himself. The boys didn’t seem to mind too much. But he could feel Kuroo’s eyes as well as Hinata’s. Hinata’s been worrying about Kenma since they were ten years old and once Kenma fell off his roof once when he slept over, resulting in Kenma popping his wrist. Hinata cried the whole way to the hospital until Kenma told him to _shut the fuck up and let me sleep_. 

And Kuroo. Well, Kenma never knew what the hell that shitty haired alpha was thinking. But he could feel his stare since Kenma fucked up the first game. 

“Let’s switch out, ya?” Akaashi asked gently, his polite way of telling Kenma he fucked up. Kenma nods meekly, smiling as he let Akaashi take his place as setter. He didn’t know if he was gonna be any better blocking, but Tsukishima clapped his back, telling him he’ll do just fine. 

As Akaashi backed up, hitting the ball over to the other side, Kenma and Tsukishima got ready for Bokuto’s spike, his mind raced. He was trying to find what went wrong. He had thrown up and drank only liquids last night, some meds for sleeping since he hadn’t got a good night's sleep since- 

_His pills._ He didn’t take any all day yesterday or this morning. 

Time seemed to slow down as he slowed his steps. How the hell could he have forgot to take his pills? Pills he’s been taking since he was _fifteen_ . Two pills a day, in the morning and evening. It was as easy as brushing his teeth, eating. Fuck, _breathing_. 

He was rushing himself. Today, he had fixed his hair for the fourth time even though he knew it probably fall limp with all the sweat. He had been nervous, dreading meeting with the boys. He didn’t know if they’d be mad or hurt by his disappearance. Hinata came knocking on his door, dragging him out of the room before Kenma attempted to change again. 

They went out to Yaku’s before they came here and- 

Before Kenma’s thoughts could continue, the pain in his abdomen came crashing down, making him trip and fall to his knees. This pain plus the fact the he could feel a cold sweat building on his skin; the nape of his neck, was unbearable. Above his lip was covered in a light sheen. He was having a panic attack. He could feel it, the rock slowly forming in his chest. They were gonna _know._ He missed two of his dosages. Just missing one made his scent shift, now it would unravel years of diligence and practice. Trying to be the best beta all the time. 

He lands on his hands and knees, attempting to catch his breath, eyes wide and watering. His skin warmed up, his hands grabbing his shirt and attempting to rip it off of him. He couldn’t breathe, he could barely _think_. All thoughts of running away dissolved as his legs went nearly numb. He couldn’t stop shaking. His skin felt so heavy. 

Kuroo and Akaashi were the first to come rushing over but Tsukishima came after, pushing them back. “Let him breathe first! Kenma? Kenma? Can you hear me?” 

Kenma nods, but Tsukishima’s voice sounds so different, so full and loud. Kenma gasps, a shiver running through his spine. He moves away slightly, squirming away against the squeaky wood floor attempting to making distance. His hands go up to wrap around and cover himself. His scent. He could feel it. _Oh god_ , he could feel it. It was bubbling under his skin and in his mouth. The r _eal_ him. It was disgusting. 

Hinata finally reached, eyes wide at his best friend’s shaking form, kneeling down as he gets eye level with the shivering beta. “Kenma… Tell me what’s happening…?” Hinata leans in closer, nervous as he scans all over the wilting beta. He about to speak again when Kenma’s scent shifts, making everyone still. Hinata’s breath is caught in his throat and a chilling feeling runs all over him, making his hairs stand on end. 

Kenma is barely holding it together, Hinata a hazy image in front of him. He felt his teeth chattering but his skin was on fire, tears gathered on the corners of his eyes with the unbearable pain coursing through him.

“Kenma… you smell.” Hinata swallows thickly, his eyes unreadable as he looks at Kenma, their usual brown now a vivid orange. “You smell like an omega, Kenma.” Hinata finishes, looking in disbelief, unsure of the words he just spoken. No. _I didn’t just say that,_ Hinata thought. _Why would I say that? That doesn’t make sense. He’s... he’s a beta._

But Kenma doesn’t deny it. Instead, he falls forward into Hinata’s arms, mumbling some poor excuse before promptly passing out. 

**.**

Bokuto is in disbelief. For a few seconds, no one moves, not even Hinata as Kenma lays limply in his arms. But the next minute, he's up, the short alpha picking up his best friend whose is out cold in his arms. 

“I’m going to the hospital. If you want to follow, I won’t stop you.” Hinata had finally just got comfortable around the pack, shoving back and joking with them. His stoic face has returned as he looks among them. He, even though he wasn’t much taller than Kenma, becomes also... larger, more intimidating. He starts moving, eyes unflinching while the rest look at him. 

“Are we not going to talk about this?! How he just. Just magically turned to an omega?” Tsukishima asked what we were all thinking out loud. The blonde looks flustered, which isn’t normal for the pack alpha. His composed, disinterested face was turned into one of anger. But he shared the same scent of anxiousness as everyone else did. 

Hinata’s jaw clenched. “There nothing to be said because we all didn’t know-” 

“You didn’t know-?!” Tsukishima starts, disbelieving. 

“No, I didn’t!” Hinata grits out in a feral growl. He turns around, his eyes wild and making all the other men flinch. “So, let’s get to the hospital and start asking questions to people who can answer them.” He said sharply, this time walking away and not stopping. 

Akaashi pulls Tsukishima back, whispering something in his ear. Tsukishima wraps his arm around Akaashi, who was clearly shaken by what happened. 

Kuroo seems like the only one who didn’t feel any kind of way about it, looking more resigned than anything. His face was voided of emotion as they loaded up in their car, staring outside the window aimlessly. 

“You alright, bro?” Bokuto asked, mistaking Kuroo’s silence for discomfort. His voice is low and quiet as they sat in the backseat, Tsukishima driving behind Hinata’s car. 

Kuroo doesn't look at Bokuto. Instead, and strangely, he smiles sadly. “Yeah. I just wish it didn’t happen. Not like this.” 

And Bokuto, confused beyond words, just nods and grabs his boy’s hand. 

**.**

Hinata clenches his fist at the doctor’s words. 

“He is fine and will make a speedy recovery. He’s a champ like that. However, we have found that he is going through withdrawals from illegal suppressants. We have pumped out the remnants that we found left in his stomach just in case. Just because he’s withdrawing doesn't mean there couldn’t be anything left in his system...” 

The boys jumped to their feet behind Hinata’s tense figure. “Suppressants for what?” Tsukishima asked

The doctors fixed her glasses, her anxiousness filing the air. “For omega pheromones, heats and slick. All with many other omegan attributes. The drug also perpetuates an increase in testosterone levels. It also works as a birth control. However, this particular type of drug increases blood toxicity-” 

“Is he okay from that?” Bokuto interrupts. 

The doctor smiles small. “I believe Kenma-san knew of that side effect, seeing that his levels have remained only slightly above average. He was probably taking additional medicine to keep it that way, regulating the toxicity. But not all supplements are the same. Some act like a form of sterilization-” 

“I’m gonna throw up.” Akaashi mumbles, standing abruptly and heading towards the bathroom. Bokuto apologizes, heading after him. Hinata barely bats an eye at the interruption, demanding the doctor to continue. 

“Sterilization, liver failure and chronic fever are just some of the health risks. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like he's suffering for any of those. However, we will wait until he walks up to run some blood tests and things of that nature. I think because of Kenma-san long term usage-” 

“How long?” Hinata asked. He thinks he knows but he wanted to make sure. 

“I can’t be sure because his body doesn’t show any harsh effects, like I said. The only reason we’re here right now is because Kenma-san must’ve missed his take, my guess more than one dosage and it is forcing his body into a survival mode of sorts, simulating pain for not taking the medicine his body has regulated for him. And because of that pain, his body had to restart, via fainting which is what we want. Fainting is good believe it or not. Mostly because it was slow and came in cycles, passing in and out instead of full out unconscious.” 

She pauses to let them so in that information. Her eyes land on Hinata. “But think about it, you are on his emergency contact, yes Hinata-san?” Hinata nods. “And you’ve known him as a beta that whole time, since he presented as a so-called beta?” Hinata nods again. “Then, he had to have been taking pills since, then right? My theory is that he’s been taking these since he’s presented. Which should be for more than ten years. Kenma has overcome the physical damage to his body sure but the mental is what I’m more concerned about. It not often omegas tried to suppress their nature-” 

“Unless they are forced to.” Kuroo speaks up and the doctor nods, pausing to let the information soak in amongst three alpha and the doctor. 

“Good news is that he’ll wake up tonight or tomorrow most lightly. His body has exerted a lot of energy, so he’ll be sleeping a lot. Which again, normal! It’s the body’s natural healing process. And it’ll be nearly three days off his medicine. One, he will crave it for familiarity purposes as you know drugs have that addictive effect. However, mentally, he has made it routine, a part of who he is and possibly something he can’t live without. He’s done this by himself, on his own for ten years. We can get him all the clinical health he needs, even a therapist, but he’ll definitely needs his friends and love ones for support! People who won’t blame him." She finishes.

If you need me, have one of the nurses call for me.” She clasps Hinata’s shoulder, excusing herself from the space. 

All is still and deadly silent. Akaashi comes back with Bokuto supporting him, setting him down in a chair. Bokuto stands, moving towards the three standing alphas who all looked grim. 

Hinata doesn’t term to face him, staring down at the floor as he balled up his fist.“Kenma. He uh… He had two little sisters, Suzume and Mika. He loved them to death. And his parents were alphas. And his dad cheated so his mom left. Dad got shitty, drinking and sleeping around, a mess really. But Kenma was so good about it. Barely complained and nearly never asked for support if he could help it. But I presented and so did Kenma, but he disappeared with his dad. Went to see family but I could tell... he was different... ” Hinata swallowed harshly, slamming his fist against the wall. “He dad really fucked him up. Was so pissed his son was a beta. He wanted a strong alpha to help him, give him money. Where we lived, alphas always got the best opportunities.” Hinata spoke and the rest of the pack listened to Kenma’s friend tell his story. 

“And when Kenma turned eighteen, his eldest sister also presented. An omega. His dad went berserk. He uh… he threatened to sell her, Suzume. Got the connects and everything. Kenma was packing their shit and his dad home earlier. He was gonna come live with me and we were gonna call the cops on his dad. Almost killed all of them in the rage he was in. He didn’t notice he dropped a candle and the house lit up so big. Kenma and his sisters barely made it out. His dad died though.” 

I’m telling you guys this to know that this shit runs deep, and I didn’t see it for what it was. I thought it was so strange: how could a parent be that pissed about a beta child? But he was an omega this _whole time_. His dad must’ve forced him to take those pills. He must’ve threatened to sell Kenma too, and the rest of his sisters if he didn’t… Ahhh!” Hinata stops, voice cracking as his fist slams into the wall again. 

“You know he talks about you guys a lot. He talks about how he never thought he’d step out of his comfort zone like this, making friends with a bunch of random spies. You’re good for him I can tell.” Hinata turns away, clenching his fist and hiding his crying face from strangers. “So, you better treat him well” and with that, he’s walking down the hallway but not before gripping Tsukishima by the shoulder.

**.**

When Kenma came to, his everything hurt. 

“Fuck me.” Kenma croaks, gently trying to push himself upward in sitting position. He was hooked to an IV and the only sounds in the room was the monitor showing his steady heartbeat. The room was dark saved for the lamp to the left of him. Beyond that was a couch which nearly had him jumping out his skin. 

He gave a small shout instead as he saw the lumps of darkness begin to move. Slowly, Akaashi’s head peek out of the dark cover, the tuffs of black hair turning every which way. He rubs his eyes with the backs of his hands as a child would, making Kenma smile with adoration. 

Akaashi’s hazy eyes caught sight of Kenma and he was up in seconds, speeding over to the door but not before pressing Kenma’s call button. “Guys he’s up!” He hissed sharply before heading back to Kenma’s bedside, pull a chair and sitting next to him. The omega takes a hold of Kenma’s hand and gives it a firm squeeze. 

“Hey there.” He says, a little breathless from all his running about and Kenma cracks a smile. 

“Hello to you too, dear.” He says, voice still hoarse. 

The rest of the men spill in then, including Hinata who takes a seat right beside Kenma’s other side, kissing him right on the mouth. Kenma doesn’t seem fazed but more worried at Hinata’s jerky behavior, and his beady eyes. They only kiss each other like that when they’re worried. It was weird, but it was their weird thing. Tsukishima lets out a small displeased sound but nothing else is said. 

“Good to see you are finally with us, Kenma-san.” Lisa, the doctor says as she steps in, closing the door behind her. 

“Lisa, you can call me Kenma. I tell you this every time.” 

She smiles, holding the clipboard to her chest. “Good. You’ve passed the test and are cleared for amnesia.” She jokes. “I’ll have nurses come run some other test on you if that alright?” 

Kenma nods slowly, confused by the tense air in the room. “How long has it been?” He asked, quietly thanking Kuroo who passes him a glass of water. 

“Small sips.” Hinata quips gently. 

Lisa purses her lip, watch Kenma closely. “It’s been nearly three days in total, Kenma. You passed out from exhaustion and… withdrawal.” 

Kenma jerks, a bit of the water spilling at corner of his mouth. _You haven’t taken your pills in nearly five days then_ . His hand immediately starts shaking. His scent must’ve been all over the place right now. Or maybe this hospital smell was covering it up? _Fuck, what was I gonna do? What were they gonna do?_ He couldn’t even look at Hinata right now. How was he gonna explain this-? 

“Kenma. Kenma, I need you to breathe for me.” Kenma jerks his head up to Hinata, who is lacing their fingers together. His monitor beeped wildly behind them as his chest heaved up and down. He squeezes his best friend’s hand back, closing his eyes as Hinata pressed their foreheads together. “That’s it. That’s a good boy.” 

Kenma’s reaction was instant. One moment he was trembling, the next, he was lax, body keening with praise and then next he still, going stiff against his bed. It’s makes Hinata grit his teeth. Seeing the beta- _omega_ comforted by his voice. _He should have known._

“Kenma… bro.” Hinata voice cracked and Kenma’s eyes snapped open. “We know. We k-know, and we need you to know that we love you. We love you loads, and it doesn’t matter if, if you an omega or not. We just need-” 

“What?” Kenma hissed. Snatching his hands back from both Hinata and Akaashi and wrapping it around himself, as if he's been burned. “What the hell are you going on about? I just… we were just playing, and I slipped. I fell because I had a fever-” 

“Kenma.” Hinata stressed and Kenma stilled completely, that tone of voice one he never thought would affect him. “The doctor confirmed it. We’ve seen the pills. They pumped your stomach-” 

“No!” Kenma bellowed, throwing the sheets off the bed and attempting to scramble on. Tsukishima held down his waist, dodging his flailing hands as he tried to get him back on the bed. He pulled the IV out himself before Kenma could. Kenma’s face darken, eyes wide but pupil turned to slits. The iris turned to a fiery gold and his nails extended. Bokuto instantly moves Akaashi back and the omega holds a hand over his mouth, startled by Kenma’s feral reaction. 

“I can’t be, be like that. I’m not! I’m gonna- it’s not right! I’m gonna-” Kenma sputtered out, using a surprisingly large amount of strength against Tsukishima and Kuroo holding him down. He counties to thrash, adrenaline on his side as he fought against the hand that attempted to tame him. His heart and thoughts were going a mile a minute, every possible idea to correct Hinata’s thoughts turning to mush. He could even _think_ what to say against his friend, how to fix this, _to lie._

“I’m gonna get in so much trouble. It’s gonna be so bad. I a-am being so b-bad…” he muttered to himself, his heartbeat off the charts even as his actions began to slow. “Bad boy, Imma bad boy-" Kenma began to babble, as if he was possessed. The scene sickened Akaashi again, causing him to move towards the door, heaving in the wastebasket. Hinata looked just as sick, looking out of place as he stared at Kenma jerking around weakly, his energy slowly disappearing. 

Kenma finally fell back into the bed, eyes looking vacant as he stared up at the ceiling, at a complete lost. “Get o-out. All of you. Please.” 

His plea had the alpha doctor demanding everyone to leave, wanting to ensure safety of her patient. The last person to leave was Hinata, opening the door for two of the nurses who rushed in. He held Kenma’s gaze, eyes glassy and unreadable. When the door finally closed, Kenma let out a shuddering breath, a sob trying to crawl its way up his throat. 

“I… apologize Kenma. I should have known that that wasn’t the best way to bring you into all of this.” Lisa spoke, voice soft and dejected as she asked for the nurses to begin pulling for blood work. 

“W-what’s gonna happen to me? Am I in trouble?” He asked, so small and childlike in broken the doctor’s heart. She raised her hand, having the nurses step away for a moment and she went to sit on Kenma’s bed on the right side. 

“Kenma… why would you be in any trouble?” 

“No one was supposed to find out about me. My dad-” He says after a while of settling his breath. 

“Kenma…” The doctor starts, rubbing her lips before continuing, “Your father is dead, you know that right?” Lisa asked slowly and waited for Kenma’s nod. “So, it wouldn’t really matter what he thinks, correct?” She asked but Kenma did not move, his eyes trained on the window. “Okay, so what would happen if you were an omega?” 

‘It’s bad. I w-would be bad.” Kenma mumbles, so quiet Lisa almost didn’t catch it. Lisa pursed her lips, opening her mouth to speak again. 

“Well Kenma, is it alright that I am an Alpha? Does it make you uncomfortable in any way?” She asked, her voice even. 

Kenma looked at her confused but nodded. “I’m c-comfortable with you right now.” 

“Good! And is it okay that your friend, Akaashi is it? It’s alright for him to be an omega?” Once again, Kenma nodded. “So, what’s so wrong with you being one? An Omega.” 

“I’m not supposed to be.” Kenma didn’t even wince, holding the doctor’s gaze as they drew blood. “I was supposed to be an Alpha. Like my mom and dad.” 

“Two alphas? How did that work? Conceiving children, I mean?” She asked conversationally, wanting to get his heart rate back to normal. 

“My m-mom, she had a tumor in her uterus and had surgery. One of the effects is... that she wouldn’t be about to produce a knot. So, her ruts were kind of like... slicks So, when she married my Dad, children didn’t become a problem.” 

“Hmm. That’s very interesting Kenma, thank you for sharing. Okay, so I’m assuming your dad wanted you to be an Alpha, just like him?” Kenma nodded. “And you went along with being a beta because you wanted to or needed to?” 

“I needed to protect my sisters. He was gonna put Suzume on the pill or sell her. I couldn’t let either of those happen to her. And later to Mika. But she presented as an Alpha... in the end.” 

“That was very brave of you Kenma, but you didn’t answer question: did you want to be an Alpha?” She said softly, reaching out and holding his hand. 

For while he didn’t speak, the nurses nodded to the Alpha doctor as they left the room. Lisa nearly repeated the question thinking Kenma didn’t hear her but thought against it. She sighs after five minutes of silence, deciding maybe it’s best to let him rest. But when she stands, he grips her hand tighter. “No.” He says after a while. “I don’t think so. I-I just wanted my sisters to b-be okay. I wanted to be... okay.” 

She smiles sadly, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You can now Kenma. And I know a lot of people— some of them outside the door right now — that will help make that happen. You just have to let them in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much apperciated :))))


	2. ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut the fuck up or I’ll rip your throat out Tsukishima. This has nothing to do with you.” She barely had to turn around and speak to them for the room to get quiet. Her voice had Kenma shaking like a leaf in his bed. The alphas at the door bared their teeth to her but remained silent. Her stance, although angry was also strangely protective. She stood taller, her hands out in a manner that was protective of the omega in the bed.  
>    
> “How could you?” She asks, sounding so hurt Kenma couldn’t look at her anymore. “How badly did you want to work… lying and putting yourself in harm’s way over and over again?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author-san back with a part two bc of all your kind comments!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: non-con, sexual assault and past childhood trauma is revealed about Kenma and Akaashi. Pls be safe as you read!

**KUROO** comes in at night, the only one who refused to head home. A rock has sat thick in his throat since he saw Kenma collapse, replaying this moment in his head thousands of different ways. He was running through his mind, what exactly he wanting to say to the new omega ever since Kenma kicked them out of his room. 

Kuroo had his theories. Looks never defined anything for him but when he first saw Kenma he couldn’t say he believe he was a beta. His energy is what threw Kuroo off more so. He was dominant and held an air of confidence, grounded in his thoughts, and wasn’t easily moved. But it like an alpha’s pride, it wasn’t boastful… more self-assured than anything. He on the other side, was gentle, soft spoke and sometimes, even meek. And his figure, small and curved just as an omega’s should be. Obviously that wasn't always the case. Take Yaku and Lev for example. Physically Lev looked like and alpha, more than Yaku did. But even in the short encounters he's had with Yaku in the past, it was obvious that she was an alpha.

After his initial shock, Kuroo assumed Kenma’s shy and borderline distaste for anything sexual was purely the fact that he didn’t feel the _need_ to be sexual. Kuroo thought that many Kenma was ace. He steered away from conversations that they all would have or let his blush speak for him. It came off as cute more than concerning. Kuroo felt that if he pushed it any further, it would contradict what he said about prioritizing Kenma’s comfortability first. 

But then again, that couldn’t be the case. Kuroo still remembers how he felt after Kenma nearly scenting him that second time he came to his place. The small but sexy sound the fake beta made, how he nearly jumped Kenma’s bones right then and there. He was an alpha, young, which meant he didn’t have a much practice with his emotions and reactions as Tsukishima for example. It took everything in him to still himself and watch the blonde scurry away. 

The pack had decided after Kenma’s mission four months ago that they wanted to court him properly. It wouldn’t have matter if they never got have sex with Kenma but more so that they wanted to mark Kenma as one of theirs. They all wanted him around, all the time.

Kuroo flickered over to the blonde’s form as Kenma’s eyes fluttered open, as if sensing the Kuroo was in the room. His sleepy eyes were immediately on alert, pulling the blanket closer to him. 

“How’d you sleep?” Kuroo says casually, pouring a glass of water. He takes a seat to the right of Kenma's bed while the newly found omega doesn’t answer. “For your throat, kitten.” He watched him take the cupping, holding his tongue to not ask him to take smaller sips. “How are you feeling, Kenma?” 

“Like I was hit in the face with a two by four piece of wood.” He says roughly. “I… Lisa said I’d have some withdrawal symptoms. Didn’t think it’d be this bad. I got a craving for something I… for pills I hate.”Kenma mumbled, finishing the cup of water easily. 

Kuroo puts out his hand to take the empty cup. “She told us about that. She said they could be gone tomorrow, in a week, who knows. We’ll get you through it though, so it won’t become a problem.” Kuroo says. 

“You guys… you are not mad at me or something?” Kenma mumbles, his hands moving under his blanket. 

Kuroo leaned back, sighing. “Nah. I… I had a feeling about it. That you were under the impression that you’re were a beta.” This got Kenma looking at Kuroo with wide eyes. “Ahh, sorry that sounded bad. It was just a hunch, though.” Kuroo offers, trying to settle Kenma down. He could tell how nervous the omega was, a small wave of anxiousness rolling off and him and building up by the minute. He had no scent though, which Kuroo hadn't realized until now. He thought that since scent was linked to the emotions, that Kenma's passiveness spoke for his lack of producing pheromones. But again, that wasn't the case.

“There’re studies that state if a newly presented alpha is with betas long enough without getting to act like themselves their senses begin to dull down, even losing their knot is an extreme possibly. I assumed that had happened to you. If this, you fainting and whatnot, hadn’t happen I was going to try to bring it up to you, see how’d you react. It... uh. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” 

“And what the hell was it supposed be Kuroo? You think I’d flat out tell you when you ask? What do you wanna do?” Kenma grumbles, rolling his eyes. “S-save me? I wouldn’t have told you-” 

“You’re not a liar Kenma. You divert from the truth; you make your way around it but you’re no liar.” Kuroo said firmly. 

“I think that’s lying no matter how nicely you put it. This is my only lie. My... longest, biggest lie. I think I did just fine. I think that’s what you’d call a liar.” Kenma glares and Kuroo smiles small. “How’d you know?” Kenma says and Kuroo looks up at him in question. “I mean... what gave me away that you would even think that I... am not a beta.” Kenma says between gritted teeth, almost as if it hurt for him to speak those words. Kuroo sighs, turning his chair so he can lean on the bed, head rested in Kenma’s lap. 

“You scented me before,” Kuroo starts and Kenma flushes. “And Tsukishima too, almost when we were playing volleyball. Sometimes, you hid the back of your neck when people stand too close behind you, a common soft spot for omegas. When we touched or tickled you, you’re on guard. And as you probably know, the neck is where you press to get them into subspace or submission.” Kuroo closes his eyes when Kenma brings a hand to run through his hair, not bothering to hide his purring. Kenma blushes like mad, readying to retract his fingers but Kuroo grabs him by the wrist, keeping Kenma there as Kuroo’s eyes open, warm hazel and cunning. 

“And you call _me_ kitten.” Kenma says and Kuroo grins even wider. 

“But of course. You know, now that I think about it, it makes sense why you never stayed over at night. You never brought your pills to our place because we’d find them by mistake. And you’d go to sleep but leave before anyone woke up. Peeved Tsukishima off so badly.” Kuroo says, laughing and Kenma smiles a bit. 

“You’re smarter than you look.” Kenma offers and Kuroo glares at him but there’s no heat to it. The omega looks down at his lap, ringing his fingers. “You sure you’re not mad?” 

“Not one bit. Mad isn’t a good word for how I feel. I’m… concerned. I remember this girl in high school, a long time ago, who did that same thing. She came from a family of alphas and was the only omega. Went around, acting a beta for nearly four years. But omegas have needs and-” 

“I’m not like her because I don’t _need_ anything.” Kenma cuts in. “Don’t take fucking pity on me Kuroo, not you too.” Kenma says, and although his words are sharp, his tone falters, not commanding but much like a plea. “Every time they come in here… Hinata comes in here with those fucking eyes and... looks at me like I’m gonna die. Like a dead dog.” 

“I’m not pitying you-” Kuroo tries and Kenma snorts. He begins to pull to pull his hand away but Kuroo let's out a breath of frustration. “I want to understand,” Kuroo buts in before Kenma can go off again, “I do want to help of course but I want to know why. I’m not going to lie to you, Kenma,” Kuroo sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I... or we don’t know why you couldn’t tell us. What did we do that you felt you couldn’t tell us?” 

Kenma snaps his head up. “You didn’t _do_ anything. I’ve been hiding for years. My sisters don’t even know. Shouyou _didn’t_ know! I hid this because I wasn’t supposed to be like this-” 

“You can’t choose this Kenma-” 

Kenma grips his hair. “I know that, fuck!” Kenma spits and Kuroo flinches at the sound his voice, at how loud Kenma could get. “I just… I hid for ten years. I knww how to move like a beta, sound like a beta. I did it so well there was no reason to uncover. And I had a mission, I had a job as a beta-” 

“Because Yaku... your boss doesn’t hire omegas.” Kuroo finishes and Kenma nods. 

“That was mostly it… but taking down that auction was my goal and I did it. But I couldn’t have if I was an omega to everyone else.” 

“That is brave, Kenma. That is so brave. But that’s over now. Your mission is over so... You don’t have to be a beta anymore for anything or anyone-” 

“But what the fuck else will I be then? Huh, Kuroo? I’m good as a beta. I can’t change to submitting like some bitch-” Kuroo growls and Kenma grits his teeth at the sound. He wants so badly to bare his neck. He _could_ bare his neck now but doesn’t. His nails dug into the skin of his thighs. “Sorry.” He mumbles. 

“What is that supposed to mean Kenma?” Kuroo questions. 

“Exactly what I said. I don’t want-” Kenma words slow, pants breaking up his speech and Kuroo sits up a little bit, worry all over his face. He can see Kenma’s hands fidgeting under the blanket and he goes to remove them gently, not wanting to startle the worked-up omega. Lisa had told them this, that Kenma has come to her in the past with self-inflicted wounds before. But it was another thing to see them for himself. 

“Kenma, stop that,” Kuroo pulls the cover down a bit, looking at Kenma’s bloodied thighs from his nails. The alpha peels his hands away, mouth immediately going to lick and seal the wound, much to Kenma’s weak protest. He can feel the tremble of the smaller man's thighs under his tongue but he continues until all the blood stops. He pulls the hospital gown down, the omega red down to his chest.

“Kenma, I need you to calm down and breath for me. Can you hear me Kenma, listen to my breathing?” He moves up to wraps his arms around the omega, sitting on the bed and resting the new omega over his chest, rocking slowly. The omega blames it on instinct, the way he circles his arms around Kuroo, breathing in his inviting scent without a fight. _It’s just nature, I can’t control it._

“That's it, kitten, breathe with me." Kuroo coos, his scent filled of spice and wood. "All you ever wanted was someone to take care of you. Ask if you’re okay, right?” He whispers, his shoulder catching all of Kenma’s tears. "Answer me, kitten.” 

“I w-wanna be okay.” He says shakily, the words foreign on his tongue. “I wanna be good.” He mumbles, laxing and giving in just a bit. 

“And you are. You’re _so_ good.” 

. 

Hours later, with the sun coming up through the blinds, Hinata comes in with a plate of breakfast to wake up Kenma. 

Kenma moans but gets up, eyed basically closed as he eats. His best friend of over ten years watches from the chair Kuroo was previously in, hunched over with his legs open and hands laced tightly together. 

“Yo. You gonna sit and watch me eat... or you gonna say something?” Kenma grumbles, chewing on his waxy eggs. 

“I think you made up the rule not to speak twenty minutes after you wake up, didn’t you? I don’t wanna get kicked in my dick again.” Hinata says and his seriousness gets a surprised, honest laugh out of Kenma. 

“That was like. Five years ago, and I apologized for that.” Kenma grumbles2222 

“Doesn’t make up for the fact that it hurt. And you did it after that. Probably happened ten or so times over the years. Gah, I’ll never let you around my dick again.” The alpha grumbled playfully. 

Kenma snorted, cracking an eye open as he sips the last of his tea. Hinata takes the tray, setting it on the stand. “Liar. I been around your dick plenty after that.” 

“I know.” Hinata says smugly. “I just wanted to hear you say it.” Kenma reach out and tries to hit him but Hinata easily caught his fist, laughing at Kenma’s pouty glare. 

And just like that, it seems like nothing has changed. 

“How’d you hide it? You know… when we were having sex?" The redhead asks shyly, his face tinting pink. "If you don’t mind me asking?” Hinata adds on quickly, tracing his thumb over the ring on Kenma's middle finger, a thin silver band. 

“I was on suppressants then. It was the first type I got from... my dad. Little blue bills. They stopped heat, which then stopped slick from producing even when aroused. But it made me really nauseous, yeah? I remember you thinking I was pregnant.” Kenma snorts. 

“That was really scary! I was too young to be a dad! And my parents are traditional was it was like ahh! No babies! They believe in kids after marriage. My mom woulda killed me and dad would’ve buried my body right after...” Hinata whines while Kenma laughs loudly. 

“You wore a condom stupid.” 

“I know but they aren’t full proof! I was terrified. Thinking about… babies and stuff.” He mumbles and Kenma grins at his childish behavior. 

“Why didn't you tell me, K?” Hinata asked, sobering Kenma up quickly. “I wouldn’t have cared. It wouldn’t have made a difference in how I treated you, you know that right? I… I could’ve had help. Your sisters… did they know?” 

“Nah, I kept it to myself. It was just… you know the less people knew, the more real I could act.” Kenma threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “You know uh... when my dad took me away?” The omega watched the alpha nod. 

“Yeah, we were worried, my parents and other people thought the worst but I remember your sisters told me you and your dad went to visit family.” 

"He forced them to say that. We never met our dad’s side of the family. He cut times with everyone involved with my ma. His whole family had taken... her side when she decided to leave. He used that as an excuse to take me away so he could try to sell me off. At least at first.” Kenma shrugged and Hinata’s eyes widen as his teeth clenched. 

“That bastard he’s! Crazy what the-” Hinata says and Kenma nods. 

“He was so pissed to find out I was an omega. “I got a bitch son, just like his mom” is what I remember him saying. He wanted to see if he could get a good price on me. He had me... pose naked and in front of all these alphas. They…” Kenma looked down his cup of coffee, biting his lip thinking about his nectwords. “I remember what they did and how they touch me and-” he stopped when he saw Hinata’s fist clench. 

“I can stop if it’s too disgusting-” 

Hinata holds his hand up. “Keep going. I just. If I could resurrect your dad just to kill him again I would.” 

Kenma opened his mouth to respond but closed it. There wasn’t anything he could say after a statement like that. 

“That was technically my like. first time, I guess. I don't know... Like, they put their fingers and things in me. I wasn’t in heat or anything like I was supposed to be but… I don’t like... to count that as my first. My first-” 

“Was me.” Hinata finishes. 

“Was you.” Kenma agrees. “Sixteen years old in your bedroom. Parents are out of town. You even got candles, which you almost burned the curtains-”

"Don't remind me, ughh." Hinata groans and Kenma smiles small.

"... all for me. That was my first... everything. Giving and receiving…”Kenma says with a blush, his voice down to a whisper. “First rim job, all that. We fucked, and I knew… I couldn’t be with you because you wanna a... an omega submitting.” 

“Did you want to? Submit to me I mean.” Hinata asked. 

“Of course.” Kenma says easily. “I really did. But I couldn’t… you know? I was so close to. When I had you in...” Kenma coughs into his fist, still blushing, “...I just wanted… to be controlled so bad. But the pills, my thoughts, my _dad_ all made me hold back, and I had already been going around as a beta for what was… half a year by then?” 

Kenma took a deep breath. He felt like he hasn’t talk about the past or himself in this much detail, for this long in a while. “Every day I lived thinking my dad would just go and sell me if I didn’t play my part. I still don’t know why he chose for me… to take pills instead. Maybe he knew people would notice his son missing or maybe he was caring for me... in a way. But I was glad I… didn’t have to go with those strange men, that I still had you and my sisters.” Kenma ran his hands through his head, clearing his throat so it didn’t close up with tears. 

“I guess, maybe… I thought of telling you, but I thought you’d be… pissed. And then next day came, and couple of months you said that we were better off as friends, no sex. You started dating… other omegas. I knew I couldn’t be that. But when you were with me, you were so good to me.” Kenma finishes, his face scarlet. 

“But you were a, sort of beta then… was it… even enjoyable?” 

“It was. I am- was a beta but it didn’t make it any less of an experience. I mean like… I fronted like a beta, but I am still… you know. When my dad brought me back, he left me alone but then Suzume had been an omega too. He was just gonna take her because she was gonna be more profitable. I couldn’t let that happen. And well… you know the rest. But I was scared that the men he showed me off to would come looking for us.'

"I know that much... I was there when you were trying to leave, when the house burned down, all of that."

"Right. So, I sent the girls to live with auntie, my mom’s sister. And she didn’t have any kids and was stupid rich. And then I found a guy… would had offered me newer, better pills so I took them. It was only supposed to last till we got to college but when Yaku picked us up-” 

“And said only betas could work for her, you continued. Kenma, I get all of this like, logistically or whatever but why didn’t you tell me you were an omega? If you needed me to keep a secret, you didn’t think I could?” 

“It wasn’t like that! Don’t blame yourself. Don’t- just. I just, I couldn’t…” 

“Why? I don’t want any cheap answers! I'm your best friend, right? I have been for years! I’d let you lead me blindly into shit, but you couldn’t tell me this. Why!” Hinata was standing now, his face turned a dusty pink in anger. 

“You wouldn’t look at me the same!” Kenma yelled back. “I would be pathetic omega to you. I wouldn’t have been-” Kenma voice got caught. “I’m no good.” 

Just as he spoke, the door is thrown open, revealing a fuming Yaku in heels with a blank faced Lev following behind. The alpha walked right up to Kenma, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She raises her hand, slapping Kenma’s face so hard his head turned. He held his cheek and looked up at his boss, eye widening. There were tears in Yaku’s eyes, unwilling to fall to her cheeks. 

“I guess I deserved that.” Kenma says, his voice small. 

“How dare you?” She all but hissed, her voice creating a terrifying shiver down Kenma’s spine. Her voice was so low, so deadly but unlike anything Kenma has ever heard coming from her. Her sandy blonde hair was short and a mess around her cheeks. Kenma knew she had been running her hands through it, pulling on the ends in frustration. 

“I had one rule. One hard rule and you broke it. Broke my trust for nearly eight years! eight years Kenma!” 

“Yaku I-” Kenma already had tears rolling down his face, truly no match for what he hated most from Yaku: her disappointment. “How did-?” 

“I gave you this doctor Kenma! Lisa tells me everything! I asked that you go and get checked up and you gave fake blood work to her? Fake urinal samples to her? How many people did you lie to Kenma, why did you lie?!” She yelled, her voice scaring her omega behind her. 

Tsukishima and Bokuto came running in, clearly concerned by the noise. Tsukishima did not know Yaku Morisuke well, but she is famously known in the underground world, nicknamed _The Small_ _Oni_ for her intensity and unmatched rage. “Yaku, I don’t think now is a good-” 

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll rip your throat out Tsukishima. This has nothing to do with you.” She barely had to turn around and speak to them for the room to get quiet. Her voice had Kenma shaking like a leaf in his bed. The alphas at the door bared their teeth to her but remained silent. Her stance, although angry was also strangely protective. She stood taller, her hands out in a manner that was protective of the omega in the bed. 

“How could you?” She asks, sounding so hurt Kenma couldn’t look at her anymore. “How badly did you want to work… lying and putting yourself in harm’s way over and over again?” 

Kenma didn’t answer, couldn’t answer with the kind of rock that sat in his throat. “I’m sorry M-Mori. I’m s-so sorry.” He said meekly, curling in on himself.

“Well.” Yaku says, stiffening, voice growing tighter. “Don’t be. You did what you wanted and got what you wanted.” Yaku say, faced lifted defiantly. “You’re fired so you don’t need to worry about that anymore.” She turns on her heel, walking out of the door. She looks back over her shoulder. “Lev I’ll be in the car… Goodbye Kenma.” 

Hinata goes to stand by Lev, knowing how nervous she gets around a lot of unknown alphas. She looks at him appreciatively before moving closer to Kenma. The bedridden omega’s teary eyes are still on the door, chin wobbling. Lev takes his hand, pressing the back of it to her cheek. That gets Kenma’s attention and his lip ticks up. He does the same to her, placing the back of her hand to his cheek. It was their thing. The omegas watch one another, the two like cats attempting to get familiar with one another. 

“She’s gonna be okay. You two are gonna fix this. She’s just hurt.” Lev let’s out a wobbling smile, crying. 

“Why are you c-crying, my dear? Please stop crying.” Kenma begs, his lip caught between his teeth. 

She lunges for him, embracing him tightly in her arms. “For you. T-this is a sucky situation and like. A heavy burden. A burden you carried all by yourself, you silly boy.” As she spoke, hiccups broke up her speech. “I… you took care of us for so long. You don’t have to do that anymore more, Kenma. Kenma, Please.” 

“I know, I know that now.” He’s says, rubbing her back. She pulls away, her face covered in tears as she smiles. 

“Even now you’re in a hospital comforting me. It is a very _You_ thing to do.” She shakes her head fondly, giving his hand a squeeze one last time. “I don’t know why you did it. I do know it has more to do with just working for Yaku. But you are still the Kenma I’ve grown to love. My heart is still yours, yes?” 

Kenma, chest filled with nothing but sadness, darkening thoughts also fills with love, teeming with adoration. He smiles through all of it, small and tense. He was scared, gods he was so scared. He didn’t know what to believe, how honest to be, how to act around all these people but the way Lev smiled at him, all his doubts fade away. “And mine is yours. All of yours.” He says, unable to bring his eyes up but he knows everyone heard. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Just time, Kenma. In time we’ll be alright.” She says, giving a kiss to Hinata’s cheek before heading out. 

. 

Akaashi’s the first person to come in the day Kenma was to be release. It’ll be nearly a week since he was admitting and Kenma was reeling to get out as soon as possible. 

Akaashi brought him coffee, his secret addiction and the newfound omega took it grateful. 

“Slow down or you’ll burn your tongue.” Akaashi jokes but Kenma has already drained the cup. “Or not. Ready to get out of here?” 

Kenma nods, setting his cup down on the table. “Yeah, Lisa got the last of my vitals. She has a health plan for me for the next six months. Uh, she took down all my meds that I had. I’m gonna like. Headed to my place and... take all my stuff out.” 

“Great, that’s good Kenma.” He puts out his hand, which Kenma takes gratefully. He revels in the supple skin and soft knuckles of the paler omega. Akaashi has probably been the least overbearing, being the fact that he’s the only other omega in the space. But his eyes, a dark green, were consistently filled with a sadness Kenma couldn’t take, much like Lev’s sadness. He could _smell_ Akaashi’s sadness. But then again, Akaashi could also smell the dual haired omega’s as well, the room covered in it. 

Kenma eyes fell to Akaashi’s forearm, three different markings slightly darker than his skin showing up, this being the first time Kenma was seeing it. “What is that?” He says, his hands running over it. He retracts his hands as soon as he touches it, recognizing it immediately; cigarette burns. “I’m sorry.” 

Akaashi doesn’t flinch, instead, searching Kenma’s face intently. “I come from a family of omegas. My dad—my real dad— was a beta and my mom was an omega. Her mom was an omega and his mom were omegas. My older brother was an omega and so am I. But my brother moved out and got married and my dad left my mom for another woman, an alpha, just before I presented. My mom remarried. An alpha. He was rich, he treated my mom so well it was ridiculous. And she was so happy, so it didn’t really matter if I liked him or not. It was alright, he was... very affectionate. And at the time, I got to brag as a teen about his wealth, so I didn’t care.” 

“When I presented, my mom had left town, she was visiting some person she went to college with. And my stepdad found me. And my mom told me how to handle my first heat. Like it isn’t a heat you know, it’s-” 

“It’s your pheromones adjusting to your body, your scent is pushing out but it does not to attract so it isn’t one of need. It’s to make your scent distinctive.” Kenma finishes and Akaashi nods. 

“Exactly. But he, he didn’t leave. He jacked me off. It was horrible. I didn’t want it, but he told me I did. He said... I was asking for it. And it went one like that for quite a bit. Three years actually. I started having my heats in the woods, five miles away from my house so he wouldn’t be drawn to me. But he’s started touching me whenever he felt like it, whenever my mom wasn’t around.” 

“Your mom didn’t know?” Kenma asked. 

“He said if I told her, he’d kill me. Whenever I didn't listen, he'd hit me, hurt me, hence the marks.” Akaashi said. “He truly was the only alpha I dealt with in proximity. My relatives, my friends, all were betas and omegas. I was _terrified_ of him. “He would... put his fingers in me, tell me I was tighter than my mom, better than her. He wanted to run away with me.” 

“When I was eighteen, he said he was gonna have sex with me... for real. At dinner, he would say some really suggestive... things. Like how pretty I was, how good of an omega I was. And my mom, she would get so angry. She would send me to my room or out with my friends, so she could spend more time with him. She told me to stop looking him in the face.” It was the only time throughout this whole story that Akaashi’s face changes, his fist clenching, darkening and it startled Kenma, the blonde going to place a hand over one of the other omega’s clenched fist.

“And when the day came, I had enough. My mom had went shopping, and I was cooking. My stepdad tried to carry me up the stairs and I was fighting back. And you know how after you present, the first three or four years? Your body, your status hasn’t settle into your body, right? Your body, mind is still super impressionable.” Kenma nods. “Well. I took the knife in my hand and I stabbed him.” Kenma's eyes widen but Akaashi’s face was unchanged. He didn’t seem bothered in the least. “And I kept going. I couldn’t stop. Honestly, I stabbed him more than twenty times. And my mom. She came in, saw me covered in her husband’s blood. She screamed, and she kicked me off of him. She cried and cried over his body. She called the police on me.” 

We went to court; I described all the shit he put me through, and I was lucky I believed," Akaashi said, looking down at the two linked hands. "In my hometown, abuse and assault of any kind against an omega was strictly forbidden and the consequences are grave. And so, I was found not guilty at the end of it. My mom… there was no turning back. She hated me. She made me pack up all my belongings and leave. And I did. I was all by myself till Tsukki picked me up, but I wasn’t the same. Killing an alpha as an omega during such a fragile time… it gave me an alpha complex. I developed, mentally, as an alpha in time with developing like an omega. My body, my mind was all jumbled up. When Tsukishima found me, I was covered in some alpha’s blood nearly passed death. Twenty and lost. I was getting in all kinds of fights, left and right, doing whoever, whenever I wanted. And it was hard adjusting but Tsukki is a good pack alpha. I’ve been with them for three years.” 

“I’ve never heard that happening to an omega. It sounds… terrifying. But not you… like you being that isn’t terrifying…” Kenma corrects himself. “Like, you experiencing that is scary.” 

“It was. I didn’t even know that was happening to me until Tsukishima took me to go get checked out.”Akaashi mentioned. “And getting used to a pack that has formed long before me while dealing with my own inner turmoil was even harder.” 

“Uh… how long… What about Bokuto and Tsukishima? How long...?” 

“They knew each other when they were teens, actually young kids. And well, Bokuto had gone through some-” 

“I know. He told me the night of the art gallery.” 

“Oh. Okay.” Akaashi said, shocked that Bokuto was comfortable enough to do that. “Yeah they were best friends since they were kids. But Bokuto’s dad got all very possessive and violent. And when even asked Tsukishima’ dad to ‘help’ Bokuto become an Alpha. Tsukishima and his dad refused. When Bokuto finally got out, Tsukishima was already set on leaving and decided to take Bokuto with.” 

“And Kuroo?” 

“Came a year after that. Kuroo was so young. He was… sixteen? Just presented actually. He was in the club way too young when he was doing business. How Kuroo and Tsukishima met isn’t what he told you that day but that’s his story to tell. But he was sixteen, Tsukishima was twenty and had been with Bokuto as a pack for two years. Tsukishima tried to shake off Kuroo, telling he was too young, this and that but Kuroo wasn’t out off in the slightest. Bokuto was jealous as you know.” 

“So, what made you, want to be with them?” 

Akaashi cracks a smile. “At first I didn’t. Actually, I threatened to kill Tsukishima after he got me all patched up. But they had heard that I was good with a computer and that they needed me. At the time, I worked with them before I became a pack member. I was… I was twenty, Kuroo was 21 at the time and both Bokuto and Tsukishima were 24, Tsukishima going on 25. I wanted to kill all of them. I thought they were challenging me. But Kuroo was near his rut and the omega in me wanted to satisfy him so bad. I begged Tsukishima to let me… you know?” Kenma laughed loudly seeing Akaashi blush, censoring himself all this time. “He said yes on one condition. If I submitted to all of them. Became their omega. I did. Because I wanted to. And at first, I was pissed, I was biting and scratching all through the sex, it was hard for me. But when they marked me…” he paused and pulled down his shirt, three marks all around his neck, “all my aggression kind of just faded away. Sometimes, it gets the best of me, I get this voice every once in a while-” 

“I think I’ve notice it.” Kenma mentions and Akaashi blushes. “Don’t be embarrassed. I think it’s hot.” Making the dark-haired omega blush some more. 

Akaashi sobers up, taking both of Kenma’s hands. “I’m telling you, all of this, not because I want you to feel bad for me. When I first told the boys about my stepdad, those boys coddled me so much I nearly broke all of their necks.” The two omegas giggled at the thought. “I want you to know that I sort of get it. Those two years, I went around killing whatever alpha looked at me wrong… it wasn’t right. I needed help but didn’t want it. I didn’t want to be an omega. I didn’t want to be weak or have people take advantage of me, but I could produce fucking slick.” Kenma swallowed thickly, realizing he _really_ liked when Akaashi swore.

“I was trying to prove something I wasn’t instead of finding people to accept me as I was. I… I feel very whole with these boys, more than I’d like to admit. And you… I couldn’t have done what you did for half as long. You were protecting the ones you loved. You accepted everything that came your way. And now it’s time for someone to accept you, yeah?” He kisses Kenma’s knuckles and fingers, loving the blush that decorated Kenma’s face. He nods, meek and small but it was enough for Akaashi to smile dazzlingly return. 

Just then, the rest of the alphas come in, holding flowers and balloons. Kuroo comes in last, a large bear hiding his face. “We should’ve done this earlier but better late than never.” Tsukishima says when he looks at Kenma’s confused face. 

Hinata comes in with a less than happy face and Kenma sits up a little straighter. They never did get to finish their conversation because of Yaku’s interruption. He didn’t know where they stood, how Hinata felt about him. Was he angry, disgusted with him? 

“Kenma, I’ve got something to tell you.” Hinata starts, placing a smaller, plush white bear in the omega’s lap. He immediately takes it up to his face, the smell of Hinata’s citrus clean all over it, a familiar and comforting scent. “I took off work, but I used up all my days. They need me to go abroad and start helping camps out there with the retrieval process for the omegas-” 

“I can come with-” 

“You are no longer apart of this mission, Kenma. Yaku… decided this was best.” His voice is soft, but the impact of his words has Kenma deflating back into the bed. “I came here to say goodbye one last time. I’ve already taken the files you've held onto from your place. And uh… But, Lisa said it wouldn’t be best for you to be on your own-” 

“I'm getting rid of all the stuff from my place. And I can move around just fine. My body doesn’t hurt in anyway-” Kenma began another protest but Hinata hushed him. 

“It’s not that kind of hurt. Not exactly. She’s worries about your mental health and.” Hinata swallowed uneasily. He knew Kenma and Kenma hated being babied. He was also ridiculously stubborn. “She’s worried you might get hurt in other ways.” 

The room is silent for a moment, everyone holding their breath for his Kenma's reaction. His face is blank, and his hands are clenched before he throws his blanket off of his legs, swinging them down to the ground where his slippers were. 

“I’m not gonna fucking kill myself if that’s what you’re implying.” Kenma all but spat back and Hinata closed his eyes, breathing in heavily from his nose. 

“Kenma bro. I think is best if you live with the boys. I don’t wanna leave not knowing if you’re in good-” 

“You’re not my fucking keeper! It isn’t up for you to decide that-” 

“The last time you made a decision for yourself you lied to me for ten years. You put yourself in danger so sorry if I don’t trust your decision-making skills Kenma!” Hinata finally broke, veins running in the sides of his head, his alpha voice coming full through, making Kenma still. 

“This isn’t decision for you to make Kenma. Not this time. I’m one of your emergency contacts anyway. And if you are unable to make a choice, I’m gonna do it for you. And that’s what I’m doing. These guys are gonna take good care of you. Because we all love you.” 

“Well you have an interesting way of showing it.” Kenma says through grit teeth. “You’re upset with me.” Kenma mutters, eyes blurring as the tears fill at his waterline, his nails dig into his arms. 

Hinata steps forward, pulling Kenma in and the omega’s face falls into his stomach. “I’m not mad at you, K. I’m mad at your dumbass dad. I’m mad for not noticing. That you had to go through this all my yourself. Ughhh, I’m mad that I’ll be seas away and not taking care of my best friend. It’s a shit situation and I got a lot to be mad about but none of them are you.” 

“You didn’t do anything.” Kenma insisted. “No one forced me to take this-" 

“But your situation did Kenma. You wouldn’t have done it if wasn’t for your sisters. You would have let yourself get sold if it meant your sisters weren’t gonna be affected by it. If I wasn’t gonna be affected by it.” Hinata says softly, pulling Kenma’s hands to keep him from digging in his skin. It was a nasty habit Hinata assumed Kenma stopped a long time ago but clearly, he was just good at hiding it. 

He kneels down so now they were face to face, Hinata’s thumbs wiping away the omega’s tears. “I gotta go now? You gonna wish me luck? Like you always do? Nothing has changed between you and I, Kenma. You just get to be yourself now.” The ginger swears, his face genuine and serious.

“I wish you luck,” Kenma repeats, like he’s always does when Hinata has to go on a mission they weren’t assigned to together. “With all my… heart.” 

“And I’ll bring it all back, yeah? Good luck kiss?” Hinata asked and Kenma ducks his head, muttering that there were too many people in the room and Hinata bit his lip to keep from crying. Fuck, he should have seen it. The way Kenma needed reassurance even when he didn’t ask for it. How bashful and shy he could get. He had characteristics of a beta sure. The leadership, the bluntness, the cold demeanor. But sometimes, it was soft, unsure and gentle. “I need a kiss Kenma, I don’t know if I can make it.” Hinata says dramatically.

“Well, I don’t know if I can either.” Tsukishima says after trying to keep silent for a while. He hadn’t told Hinata of his attraction to Kenma, or any of the guys for that matter but Hinata was really pushing it. 

Kenma leans in though, kissing him full on the mouth. “Bring my heart back… you dick.” 

“Of course, asshole.” Hinata grins, ruffling Kenma's head before nodding to the four other men, knocking his knuckles against Tsukishima’ shoulder before heading out. He held the door open for Lisa, who thanks him before standing in front of Kenma. 

“Hey guys! I have a few parting words for my patient along with his new caretakers. If everyone could take a seat.” She held a clipboard to her chest as she watched everyone get situated. “Okay, I got some blood tests back, along with some information about the medication Kenma was taking. In total throughout the past ten years and approximately two months, you’ve taken five different medications, two green, one white, one blue and orange correct?” Kenma nodded. Lisa purses her lips before she continues. “The first two are like cousins of each other, their main ingredients being acetaminophen, which when taken excessively can cause liver failure. Thankful there isn’t much of that-” 

“I knew that one. That stuff is in Tylenol, right? I knew that so… I didn’t drink often when I was on that. I told my dealer that’s why he changed it to the blue one.” Kenma says. 

“Which cause the nausea though right? That was a form of sterilization and if you had taken the recommended dosage of two, you surely wouldn’t be able to carry children.” 

“You mean I can?” Kenma asked, his hands going to his stomach, a weight he didn’t know he had lifted off of his chest. He never thought of children too much. He knew from the moment he took pills that he was risking his chances, even if that wasn’t the goal. But the fact that there was a chance, no matter how small, has his heart beating wildly. 

“I can’t be sure but when you get a partner and you’re trying for one, give me a call. Baby steps, Kenma.” She smiled down sweetly at him. “Now the white pill was a Benzodiazepines which are illegal and caused a spectrum of effects such as depression, hallucinations, insomnia and anxiety. Are any of those things you’ve experienced when taking this pill?” Lisa asked and Kenma nodded. 

“How were you able to do your job, if you don’t mind me asking?” Bokuto asked in the middle of the tense silence. 

Kenma sighs. “There are some missions I don’t even remember because…I was so out of it. Like, the orange one was something I took in time with the white one-” 

“Which worked more like a steroid.” Lisa fills in. 

“Yeah, the dealer told me that. And like, I’d get so riled up, just go and slaughter everyone if my mission called for that. And I was… it was terrifying when I came to, seeing myself covered in all that blood. I was hallucinating thinking I drowned in it.” 

“Is a steroid supposed to make you act like that?” Tsukishima asked. 

“Well he was mixing his drugs but the last one, for lack of a better word was a sugar pill. It had no real effect beside gives more testosterone. That’s it.” 

“Seriously? I took those for nearly two years by itself.” 

“Kenma, I think, my theory is that the mind is a seriously cool thing.” Lisa began, a small, sad smile on her face. “And it’s both magical and dangerous. I think because your time taking medicine with actual effects, ones that actually stops your body’s natural response as an omega, your body stops providing it. Your mind and body finally came to an agreement. With every signal your mind sends your body to produce things like slick, pheromones or even your personal scent, it stopped completely so your medicine also stopped doing the job to prevent what isn’t there and started affecting other parts of your body. Get that?” She asked, and everyone nodded. “And I’m guessing testosterone wasn’t a bad thing to have with all the fighting you do.” She says and Kenma nods. 

“So! What can we do? Well we flushed out all of those toxins, so you’ve been drug free for nearly five days! However, those effects are a big harder to get rid of, such as depression, which I know you have Kenma as well as insomnia. Along with exercise and a balance diet, getting into a healthy environment or painting like I know you do, can help those things. I will be getting two possible counselors for you to kind of interview, see which one you feel more comfortable with and they together, you can make a schedule, one that’s twice a week for two hours. you can come alone, bring one of your friends or all of them. Whatever makes you most comfortable. How’s that sound?” Lisa asked gently and Kenma nods jerkily. “To have a counselor doesn’t mean you’re crazy or a problem. Just like you have me for your physical health, you have either Dr. Sawamura or Dr. Sugawara for your mental health.” She says, and all the alphas look at her in awe. Her ability to phrase and crate her words to be soothing was incredible. 

“Now, what needs to happen is for you to get rid of all of your things. The meds, the soap and neutralizers. All of it. I’m going to be putting you on birth control-” 

“What? Why? I haven’t- had any-” 

“This isn’t a regular birth control. It works as a cleanser for lack of a better word. It’s a shot you take every six months. It also aids the rebuilding of your pheromones, slick, etc. I am also fearful that when your next heat comes, it's going to border painful because yo Your omega, Akaashi is on it.” Kenma blushed at her choice of words as he looked to his left, the omega boy beaming at him. 

“I am very sexually active and I’m not good with remember to take pills. The shot makes my heat more intense, however. I went from having a three to five-day heat cycle to ones the push nearly a weeklong. But it’s more of a reward than a burden if you ask me.” Akaashi said and winks, which Kenma was not suspecting, making him blush more. 

“That’s incredible. Are your last two days most intense or last three? Or is it your first few days.” Lisa Ann asked. 

“Last two. The first two days I’m mostly hot. I can get by with oral, hands and stuff like that. Next two I can have sex once or twice. I usually don’t fuck all of them in one day until those last two days.” Akaashi says pleasantly, as if this wasn’t a stranger he was talking to. Lisa was thoroughly engaged, nodding along and asking follow-up questions. 

“So Kenma, before you leave, I’ll have you sign a consent form for the birth control. I checked, and it should be safe to take with your antidepressant but if anything switches up, please do not hesitate to call. Yaku has me as your on-call doctor from now on, so please don’t worry about bothering me. Preferably not at three in the morning but I’ll manage.” She says with such an easy smile that Kenma could cry in relief. At her understanding, at Yaku’s care, even if she was angry with him. 

“Kenma, here are some clothes for you. You can get changed in that bathroom there.” Kenma took them and pulled it into his chest, sliding off the bed and padding his way into the bathroom. Once the door clicked closed, Lisa sighed. 

“Hey guys. I know we haven’t talk that much but I’d like to think Kenma as a son to me. And this process has hurt quite a bit. I’m pretty good a spotting the unseen but this…” her hands clenched her clipboard tightly and Tsukishima completely understood. She has been able to keep her cool throughout this whole ordeal. “But we can't change the past, can we? What I’m about to say next will not sit well with you but I believe it’s necessary as a part of Kenma's recovering process. I do not think that treating him like an omega off the bat will help.” 

The room went into chaos beginning with Akaashi's hiss. Bokuto outright growled and Tsukishima immediately began talking up a storm about how ridiculous and stupid that would be. Kuroo staring at the bathroom door, worried that Kenma would step out any minute. 

“He doesn’t know how else to be. He has done this well enough to fool everyone he’s met for ten years. And it doesn’t seem like he’s eager to be an omega, at least not outright. And another thing, he isn’t like Akaashi. You-” she said, pointing to Tsukishima, “-didn’t claim him as your omega, a member of his pack. And none of you have marked him as a mate. Right now, he is just your omega friend. And I can see you guys are quite fond of him but what if he’s doesn’t want you all? What if he finds interest in someone else? You are treating him like an omega you’re courting and that will only be setting him up for failure, do you understand?” She said, her voice losing its softness. The doctor’s hair was long, blonde and a beautiful contrast to her brown skin. She was tall and slender, her dark eyes sharp and wise. The alphas couldn’t help but concede to what she said. 

“So, we’re doing this? We’re really doing this?” Akaashi asked aloud and Bokuto presses a palm to his back; a warning to quiet down. Akaashi does so begrudgingly, eyes cast to the ground and Lisa smiles. 

“It’ll be hard boys. It goes against the natural of the alphas and it goes against the natural of your pack. But you guys will definitely get through it...” She beamed, and she clapped her hands together. 

“I’ll have a nurse give Kenma a shot in two weeks to get him started on birth control. Today he’ll be leaving with only his antidepressants, which are white, long capsules. If you see him taking anything else, take them away and call me. Here’s my personal number.” She says, handing Kuroo a piece of paper. “I’d like to say I’m also a great judge of character. And I can tell you will all treat him well. Be patient, be kind, be strict. Do not let him ruin himself but make him understand that he needs himself as well. He can make good, healthy decisions on his own. He just has to learn how.”

She turns away from the four then, knocking Kenma’s door and repeating to him what she had said about his meds. Kenma comes out, black sweats and a dinosaur t-shirt on, courtesy of Tsukki. Akaashi hands him some house shoes, the ones that are fuzzy on the inside and offers to go with Kenma to get his medicine from the pharmacy below. 

“We’ll bring that car out front and the first thing we’ll do is get some food in you.” Tsukishima says, poking Kenma’s stomach. He always thought the boy was skinny but didn’t make mention of it, thinking it was inappropriate to do so. But now, he’d have Kuroo and Bokuto to make all of those healthy shitty meals they liked for Kenma. Okay, they weren’t shitty, but Tsukishima preferred not to eat them. 

Kenma giggles softly. “Sounds good, Tsukishima.” He says, almost like a whisper that made Tsukishima’s heart clenched. Kuroo leads the way, the blonde alpha and Bokuto following after him as he swirled the keys around his finger, whistling as they stood in the elevator. As the doors closed and they descended, Bokuto stood anxiously between them. 

“Tsukishima… I don’t know if I can do this.” Bokuto blurts out, wringing his fingers over and over again. “I wanna mate him so bad. Even more than ever. And I can’t stop- stop thinking about it-” 

“So, you’re gonna hurt Kenma?” Kuroo says nonchalantly, making both alphas snapped their head at him. Tsukishima almost checks him but Bokuto talks before he can. 

“Of course not! I would never-!” 

Kuroo stops twirling the keys, turning to face Bokuto. “Of course, you won’t. Because you like him a lot. And you’re willing to wait until he wants to mate. Mate with you, me and Akaashi and Tsukishima, right? You’re gonna be good and wait till Tsukishima asked to claim him and Kenma accepts our claim, hmm?” Kuroo asks, running his hand over Bokuto’s face. “I know you can do this Bokuto. I wanna hear you say it.” 

Tsukishima keeps quietly, pushing his glasses up. Although being the youngest alpha by age, Kuroo had a ridiculous amount of control and dominance. He oozes sex appeal and authority but hid it under his clumsiness and goofy smile most times. Technically he’s been an alpha longer than Bokuto because of the older man's circumstances. His fluidity was what attracted Tsukishima to him in the first place. And what made him a wicked spy too. 

“I’m gonna wait.” Bokuto mumbled, his lips against Kuroo’s. 

“And you’re gonna take care of who?” 

“Kenma. I’m gonna take care of Kenma.” He answers softly. 

“Good. Gimme a kiss, Bo.” And Bokuto did, pressed his lips urgently against Kuroo’s. The elevator doors open, an older couple looking on with wide eyes and flush faces. Tsukishima smacks his lips, pulling Kuroo back by his collar. 

“Come on. No need to give folks a show.” He says, pushing the two out of the lift before heading out himself. “Excuse us!” He gives them a smile before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciate! I'm finished with all my finals and my gpa is a 3.5!!! Praise me! And happy holidays!


	3. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Glad we can come to a consensus one that. But if that happens, the next meeting following after you will say an additional thirty minutes-” 
> 
> “What? That’s not-” 
> 
> “Not what? Not fair? Not what counseling is? Your records show that you haven’t had a therapist since you were 20 and it ended in you you hissing in his face called him a “condescending, flamingly idiotic cunt” slammed the door so hard you popped the handle and. I also like to add that it was later found that you had sex with the omega receptionist.” She let the pages go, letting them flutter down and looks at Kenma expectantly. Kenma blushes embarrassed and Sugawara nods. “Right. So, don’t tell me about what’s fair.” She said all with a smile and Kenma slumps in her chair, suddenly so tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Happy holidays to all of you! Author-san back with chapter three! 
> 
> 1) Kenma's therapist is written like how my therapist is so it's pretty personal and realistic to how she would talk to me :P

**THE** following week was odd.

Kenma was clearly different, no matter how many times he said he was okay. He clearly wasn’t. One morning he was making breakfast and zones out, the pancakes lighting on fire right in front of him. Bokuto had just came in, shaking Kenma out of his thoughts and handling the fire. Or it became things like Kenma nicking himself badly when he was shaving, bleeding for nearly ten minutes. And while Akaashi’s cleans his face, his eyes were a never-ending pool of lost, so disconnected from what happened around him. 

His answers were _yes, no, maybe, kind of_ , even quieter than he already was and Tsukishima’ patience was wearing thin. He wasn’t the best with sympathy he knew that. It was one of his flaws as a pack alpha. He liked quick problem solving and things that were easy for him to understand. The most complicated thing in his life was his job. Nothing about Kenma’s situation was going be quick nor easy. 

So, a week and a half later, he knocks gently on Kenma’s door, the door of the guestroom. Something that made the alpha extremely restless was the fact that Kenma felt so far away. In the bare guest room which was barely used while the four slept together in their bed. Every once in a while, he could hear whimpers through the wall, keeping Tsukishima up a night. But because of Lisa’s advice, Tsukishima felt as if there was no simple way to ask Kenma to sleep with them or to comfort him. 

After a moment, he heard a gentle _come in_ and he turns the knob, stepping into the room. It had a simple queen-sized bed, a small dresser and closet. A little window that peeked out to the busy street. There Kenma was, curled up in his covers, his head poking out the bundles of blankets as he held a book in his hands. “Hey Kei.” He says softly, sitting up and letting the covers fall around his legs and waist. There was this strange softness that hung over him now, gentle and fragile. It pulls at Tsukishima’s chest abruptly. 

“What’s up, Kenma? Do you think today would be a good day we could go pack up stuff in your house? And maybe get start paying the last month of the lease?” Tsukishima says carefully, feeling lost to what could send the new omega off. 

Kenma nods slowly, as if taking the Alpha’s words in before sighing, completely getting off the bed, wearing Akaashi’s shirt which fit well, but Bokuto’s large sweatpants that didn’t. “Already done… I paid for it today. I gotta get everything but the furniture out by next month Monday. I should go by today. Though…” Kenma says, playing with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. He looked ridiculously small then, unsure of himself and unsteady. Tsukishima was used to the balance and confidence that the old beta used to reflect. It felt like the alpha was dealing with a completely different person. 

“Could you guys come with me?” Kenma asked, even though Tsukishima already said they’d go together. The alpha smiles though, pulling Kenma into him by wrapping arm around neck, ruffling the black hair. 

“Duh Kenma. Let’s get a move on now then. You move so slow I’m afraid you’re gonna break a hip.” The alpha teases. 

“I’m not an old man.” Kenma grumbles. 

“Then start acting your age and not like my nana.” 

. 

Bokuto was the only one who couldn’t come over Kenma’s place, being asked on a mission last minute. When they walked in, Kenma still had whiteboards covered in pins and sticky notes, blueprints and files scattered all over the table. The huge pile of case work was gone, mostly what Hinata took from his possession now that he wasn’t on the case anymore. 

“Holy shIt Kenma. You’re worse than Akaashi, here.” Kuroo commenting, whistling as Kenma locks that door behind them. Akaashi lets out a displeased noise, hitting Kuroo as the alpha laughs it off. “Shoes off?” The alpha asked. Kenma shrugs. 

“Yeah. Believe it or not it looks better from when we were actually preparing for the mission. Imagine this room with Hinata, me and seventeen other spies and military guys. It was... hectic.” Kenma fills in, throwing his coat on the couch. He smiles to himself when he remembers how Luna ran around their feet, attempting to eat important papers and chew off pen caps. 

“I still can’t believe you manage to pull this off.” Tsukishima comments, skimming through the written notes and after stats since the operation had commenced. 

“Sometimes I can't believe it either.” Kenma mumbles after a moment of silence. “When I got to see the place blow up and almost all the girls getting out safe, reuniting with family…” Kenma pauses, clenching his hands together. “I still can’t believe.” He repeats. He looks up at them, the three boys softening their eyes as they look at them. He remembers their faces too. The sheer determination to help Kenma out. To make sure he himself was okay. Akaashi’s face as he stood beside Hinata, bringing down all those guys in a blink of an eye. There was no fear in the omega’s eyes then. Just fierce control and resilience. Kenma bows slightly, something he learned was just as effective as baring one’s neck. It’s a bit old school but signified a higher level of respect. 

“I know… I was very upset and uncooperative when you guys came to assist me. But you really helped me out. My whole team and me. And for that I apologize... for how I’d treated you that night and in the months after.” He lifts his head, snatching the back of his neck as a blush crawls its way down his face. Okay, maybe he overdid the apology, sensing the heavy tension in the air. 

And then there was Kuroo, pulling him in and ruffling of his hair. “Stop apologizing! It’s making me feel weird!” Kuroo screeched. The alpha began ruffling his hair fiercely, dunking the omega’s head as a faint blush fell on his cheeks. 

“What? That’s doesn’t even make sense…” Kenma rebuts, bubbling with laughter as he tries to get out of the headlock. Seems that this was Kuroo’s favorite position to put him in. 

“Come on now. You know we are always willing to help you, yeah?” Tsukishima asked and Kenma nodded meekly. 

“Okay then. Let’s go clean up, yeah. We have storage to put all the heavy stuff we can’t put in that car today.” Kuroo supplied, already setting up the cardboard boxes and their base. He walks over to Kenma’s room, turning the knob and walking in. 

Immediately he stiffened, his hand clenching around the handle. Even at the threshold he could smell it. The clinical, plain aroma of what his scent use to be. It smelt overwhelming to what he smelled like now, which was nothing. He never realized that even the neutralizer had a scent when eliminating his natural one. 

When he walked in, his room was exactly as he left it; a mess of books and old cases. He was looking at patterns of omega/beta trade spanning from 1992 to now and seeing if there were any comparisons such as companions, CEOs and locations. Along the walls were singers, anime characters and art he had bought over the years. His manga and DVDs lined the shelves in order of release. 

“It smells strange as fuck in here.” Tsukishima comments and Akaashi and Kuroo hit him at the same time. “Ow! What the fuck, guys?” He pouts while his other two packmates scowl him. 

“It’s fine. It definitely does smell weird. I can smell it.. too.” Kenma says quietly. “You have the garbage bags? I think all my stuff will fit in about four or five of them.” 

“We’re talking _everything_ Kenma. Looking at your wardrobe…” Akaashi says, a small snicker on his face. “That alone is four or five bags.” Kuroo outright laughed then

"You're being generous, Akaashi."

“Oh, fuck off." Kenma grumbled I like… clothes!” He says, the loudest he’s been since being released from the hospital. It makes everyone in the room feel lighter. 

“Let’s get to work otherwise we’ll be here all night.” 

And so, they got to work. Tsukishima worked through all the books, CDs and art supplies which Akaashi sorted through trash and things Kenma found of no use for. In the middle of the room was Kenma and Kuroo, sitting clothes in piles to keep and ones to thrown away or give to donate. 

For a while it was quiet. Probably mostly for Kenma than it was for the others. Kenma has been holed up in that room at their place, only getting out for food and taking a piss. He’s be left to his thoughts, so many ideas and outcomes. He didn’t know what the right thing to say is, who to speak to about how he was. He felt like there was an endless dread following him, and the future seemed too much of a wild thing to think about, seeing that he didn’t expect to be his current situation; an omega living alongside a pack. 

He couldn’t help but feel like he needing to keep hiding something, keep a secret that only he knows. Having that truth to himself grounded him in a strange way. He had this goal, that he’d be an omega one day. And then that goal vanished, he changed it to saving omegas and betas, putting himself last. So, shouldn’t he be happy? This is initially what he wanted, right? So why does being an omega feel like the last thing he wants to be? It’s feels… _unnatural_ \- 

“Kenma!” The omega jerks hard at the loud sound that is Kuroo’s voice. The alpha is looking at with concern, his large, warm hand on Kenma’s jean clad thigh. “You okay, love?” The alpha asks and Kenma nods stiffly after swallowing. Kuroo doesn’t look convinced but he drops it. “Okay. I found this in your pants pocket.” Kuroo says, holding up the transparent orange medicine bottle. “We can throw this, out right?” 

“I found this too. It stinks.” Tsukishima buts in, shaking a small spray bottle. 

“That medicine is way passed expired if those are green pills. I haven’t taken that in so long, so I’m surprised those are even here.” Kenma answered. He turns to Tsukishima and nods. “That was the neutralizer spray. It’s not supposed to smell like anything really, just make absence of my scent.” 

“Alphas have a wicked sense of smell. And even those betas’ scents don’t operate in the same that Alphas and Omegas do, they still have a scent.” Tsukishima put the bottle to his nose, wrinkling his face against. “I’d say it still smells like. A wet rag.” 

Kenma’s jaw dropped. “So… I went around smelling like a wet rag. Great.” 

“Well Kenma you had your own scent though. You always smelt like a super flowery perfume. Kind of like incense.” Akaashi objects. 

“Yeah. Now that I think about it, it was weak, but it was there.” Kuroo comments. 

“It was earthy and rainy and-” 

“And we please focus on something beside my scent!” Kenma ask, blushing like mad. The three other boys snicker but say nothing else. And it went on like the hours. Bags and Kenma’s belongings begin to pile in one corner, while trash and unless files collected in the other. Five hours later, the middle size room was stripped bare and there were three piles: trash, keeps and all of Kenma’s beta materials. 

That pile ranges from sprays and perfumes to empty and half-filled pile bottles, even clothes with heat-censoring material. 

“How did you even find that kind of stuff?” Tsukishima asks, stretching a black long sleeve in his hand. 

“When I was taking the blue pill, I was most sensitive, and it felt like one pill wasn’t enough, however two pills or more made me feel like utter shit so I’d wear those under my clothes for extra protection. There was even a time I went around wearing face mask because inhaling any alpha’s scent would even trigger me.” Kenma said as he tied up the last bag. 

“You really knew what to do.” Akaashi mumbled awkwardly but Kenma caught it, turning to face him, arms across his chest. 

“You said you’d stop doing that.” He reminded simply, looking at the blonde boy intently. The other omega’s face heated up, but he didn’t respond. 

“It’s a lot to process, Kenma. I’ll tell you I’ve never meet anyone who’s had to present as another gender. Forcefully anyway. And neither has Akaashi. We wanna know these things so-” Tsukishima begins to explain. 

“So… I don’t do it again. Got it.” Kenma finishes, fixing to walk out. 

“Kenma.” Tsukishima starts, in that voice that makes Kenma still just as he reaches the door. “I wasn’t done.” He starts in a softer voice. “Turn around and come ‘ere.” 

Kenma does obediently, warmth crawling around his neck at the soft command. It wasn’t an alpha’s command, but it might as well be coming from Tsukishima. He stands a few feet in from of Tsukishima but the alpha beckons him even closer until they’re toe to toe. “I have no doubt that you can handle yourself to not do that again. And we all trust that you won’t. Because you don’t have do that anymore, yeah?” Tsukishima says. Kenma nods but Tsukishima takes his cheek, making him look up. “Yes?” 

“Yeah.” Kenma whispers, leaning into the warmth of the alpha. Tsukishima nearly praises him for it, but he could see Kuroo behind, the slow shake of his head making Tsukishima step back abruptly. He claps his hands together, looking around. “Let's get these into the car yeah?” He takes two bags, one in each hand and heads to the door. Kuroo whispers _fuck up_ playfully in his ear and Tsukishima growls back in return. 

.

It’s Tuesday and Kenma is meeting with Dr. Sugawara. 

She is a pretty woman with pale frosty skin. Her eyes dark and bright at the same time, large-eyed. She told Kenma she had just chopped her hair, a big difference from when it used to go down to her butt. The current cu make her jaw sharp as it curled cutely. Kenma sat in the chair that made him sink three inches in, with his knees hitting each second and his nails digging into his thighs. Across was the young Dr. Sugawara, sitting with her legs crossed on the chair perfectly or she’d switched to having them tucked under her and Kenma envied her for comfortable sitting. 

“I was told to stop you if you dig into your skin so stop please.” Kenma hands immediately jerked away, muttering under his breath and she lets out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, I’m not that stern so I appreciate your compliance!” 

She fixes her glasses for what Kenma counted as the 13th time in two minutes. She sets down a small blue book with his name at the top and claps her hands. “So! My name is Dr. Sugawara! Sugawara Koushi. You may call me whatever is most comfortable for ya! I’m 29 going on 30 this-” 

“Seriously? I thought you were like… young. Like. 24.” Kenma adds in, pulling a stray piece of fabric from the pillowcase. She laughs out loud, showing off white teeth. 

“I don’t know what’s more flattering; being called young or someone thinking I could be a doctor at that age. I’ll be 30 this summer in June which means I’m an incessive Gemini! I’ve got a boyfriend and two cats. My favorite color’s grey and I am a Beta turned Omega. My favorite food is-” 

“What?!” Kenma first shouts then quiets down when he sees Sugawara flinch. “You’re a what?” He asked quietly. “You, uh... You’re not naturally an omega?” Kenma is up in his seat, looking at her in disbelief. She shakes her head, a soft smile still decorating her face. 

“Nah. But I’m not done so _waitttt_. My favorite food is pasta right now. I grew up in the Tohoku, in the Miyagi Prefecture. I currently live with my hubby here in Tokyo. I have my mum, papa, two older brothers and an old dog who just passed away. My lil bun.” She pouts. “You’re turn! You can read all those are on that little piece of paper I gave you. Take as much time as you’d like!” 

“Okay.” Kenma says, reading over the blue colored sticky note. “I’m Kozume Kenma I’m 26. I’ll be 27 October-” 

Dr. Sugawara squeals. “Exciting, Halloween time!” Kenma lips twitches, her behavior reminds him of someone… how bright and bubbly he was.

“Yes, it’s cool. I’m a… Libra then. I’m… single and have no pets. My favorite color is black, and my favorite food is curry and white rice. I really like apple pie though... I grew up in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Japan. I currently live in central Japan… with a pack. Of guys and-” Kenma pauses, not knowing what else to say. 

“Family.” Dr. Sugawara stage whispers. 

“Yeah uh. I got two sisters. Younger sisters. They don’t- we don’t keep in contact though-” 

“But they’re still family.” Sugawara says softly and Kenma nods along slowly. 

“Yeah… that is still family.” Kenma mumbles. “My favorite food is apple pie… already said that… I played volleyball and I’m… I was an omega turned… t-turned Beta.” He voices drops so soft and small but Dr. Sugawara beams, clapping quietly. 

“Alright! We are gonna repeat intros like that every day and one day I’m gonna quiz ya so you better be ready! Now, I’ve never had a patient with your kind of situation. I’ve worked with alphas that have PTSD to omegas semi-permanently stuck in subspace. I’ve even had an omega attempt to kill me and a beta try to bribe me in marrying him.” She chuckles before sighing, looking up a Kenma and fixing her hair 

“However, I’ve never… never got to meet someone who has been in my shoes. Kenma, this may be a bit unprofessional but… thank you for the work that you’ve done. Saving those young people from going through what we’ve had to live through and will continue to live with.” She leaned over, her hands out in front of Kenma. Her eyes suddenly felt so endless, so wide and full. She went from playful to somber in moments. 

Kenma eyes blurred, shakily grabbing her hands. She squeezed tightly and Kenma did to, her eyes on him and his on the floor. “Thank you.” She says again, truthful and so sincere, in a whisper attempting to not break the silence in the room. 

No one had yet to thank him. No one. 

“Now.” She pulls back, clapping her hand together again. “I _could_ ask you questions, how you are feelings, blah blah blah. However, I hate how some questions are formed to somehow changed a past that has already happened and because I know some of the things in your past, I have no desire to change the past nor do I think it’s beneficial.” She says, nodding to herself before continuing. 

“However, we can ask questions in how we want to change the future. I had to ask myself, when I got with my hubby, when I made my three good friends, what should I tell them? What parts my past should I offer to the people I care about? Who do I owe? Technically, no one! Fuck everyone!” She adds with a bright laugh and Kenma just listens in shock. She didn’t seem like someone who would swear. 

“Not a damn soul needs to know what I’ve went through because I am so much more than my hurt, or trauma or whatever it needs to be called. If I am a house, my hurt used to feel like the master bedroom or even the foundation that made the house. But now, now it’s like a brick, maybe the paint. And paint has layers, and paint smells sometimes but you know what paint can do? Be new. Get a fresh coat, change in color. Did all that makes sense?” Kenma nods and she chuckles. “Good. Because I’m a poet in my spare time and my boyfriend sometimes doesn’t understand me a lick.” She scribbles a bit more in her book before looking at Kenma. 

“Let’s decide something right now. Now, I could tell you a story. This is me, once again deciding my future, deciding to let another person into my ugly.” She pauses and Kenma’s eyes widen as he gets what she’s hinting at. 

“You don’t have to do that. Like. Don’t share with me... to be c-comforting or make me share or s-” 

“I’m not doing any of those things. I’m sharing because I can. Because I feel like I won’t be triggered and because I know I’m safe to talk to you right?” Kenma doesn’t say anything so Sugawara kicks him gently with her high heeled foot. “Am I safe, speaking to you?” She asked again, slowly and every word even. 

“Yes. You can trust… me.” He mumbles, still unsure. 

“Good. I love verbal confirmation. And omegas love giving it, don’t we?” She asked, seemingly more to herself so Kenma doesn’t answer. “And can you trust me? I’d like to think so since you gave me a contract agreeing that you could, but I will ask again. I can only disclosed information to health services or your emergency contacts when I fear you will hurt yourself and or hurt others, understand?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“Perfect. After we both shared our stories, I’ll tell you my six-month plan. So, I think…” She said, looking to her planner and calendar, “since we meet twice every week for an hour and it is the first week of February, I think can know what you’ve been under to in the last 10 years by end of April and-” 

“April? Do you want me to speak at like? 75 miles an hour or-?’ 

“I think after I know everything, we can work on your new pack and those dynamics-” 

“That’s not my pack-” Dr. Silk scoffs at Kenma’s rebuttal. 

“And then I will focus on mental trauma, such as not hating on omegas, also known as hating yourself-” 

“I don’t hate omegas!” Kenma shouts, an angry furrowed brow and clenched teeth. Dr. Sugawara smiles back. 

“Nice to see an expression beside apathy on your face. It’s off putting to your smashingly good looks, don’t you think? Do the brits still says smashing? Have you ever those of being a model? Actor?” She asked and Kenma looks at her wildly, falling back into the incredibly soft sofa. So soft. Her laid back attitude and cocky demeanor reminded him way too much of Yaku. 

“I never really considered modeling. I thought I’d go to college for volleyball. I couldn’t when I made a contract with Yaku.” He said honestly. 

“Look at that! Already diving into your past, I’d say. For fifteen minutes each day I’ll speak about me and the rest is about your darling butt. And if you don’t want to speak about your past that day for whatever reason like… Maybe you’re not in the mood or you’re feeling triggered by it you can talk about your mission work, Hinata and his fine butt. your pack and their finer butts- 

“Please. Please. I beg you to stop talking about them… and their fine... butts.” Kenma mutters and Dr. Sugawara grins like the devil. 

“Glad we can come to a consensus one that. But if that happens, the next meeting following after you will stay an additional thirty minutes-” 

“What? That’s not-” 

“Not what? Not fair? Not what counseling is? Your records show that you haven’t had a therapist since you were 20 and it ended in you you hissing in his face called him a “condescending, flamingly idiotic cunt” slammed the door so hard you popped the handle. I also like to add that it was later found that you had sex with the omega receptionist.” She let the pages go, letting them flutter down and looks at Kenma expectantly. Kenma blushes embarrassed and Sugawara nods. “Right. So, don’t tell me about what’s fair.” She said all with a smile and Kenma slumps in her chair, suddenly so tired. 

“Now, now, now. I feel as though you’ll be doing a hella lotta sharing so it doesn’t hurt for me to do the same.” She takes a deep breath, tapping her chin with her blue pen. “Where do I begin? I think…. Well when I was 15 years old, I happened to finish high school two years earlier. So, my father and his brother decided it was time for me to get married. My mom was completely against it but in many cultures man’s word triumphs all. I was to be married to a doctor who was twice my age exactly. He spoke very gently, and his voice was so raspy because of all of the cigarettes and hookahs he smoked. But he was gentle. I got to know him for about seven or so months and I was supposed to get married till I was eighteen, but he dropped on one knee the night of my second youngest brother’s job overseas. My mom nearly fainting I think. She was so happy I’d get to focus on my studies while this rich guy pampered me. Win win, wouldn’t you say?” She asked. 

“But you didn’t love him.” Kenma said instead of answering, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, but what does love got to do with a contract, yeah?” She asked and it’s the most he’s heard her accent come out. “My parents were instantly elevated. I got both of my older brother’s job offers abroad and before I even I had a ring on my finger, there was half a million dollars in my name. You must understand Kenma-san, as a poor girl, love was the last thing on my mind seeing that much money in my life.” She smiled. One Kenma has seen before on his own face was that kind of smile. The one of pretending. 

“Fast forward four years and now I’m twenty! I have graduated with a Bachelor of Science and double majored in Public Health and Psychology! I thought that my life really couldn’t get any better. In that time, I had a husband who bought me things, took me out on dates. I didn’t have to have sex with him, you know? He asked I think… one or twice every few months but never pushed. I thought I was living the best life. But then I realized that all my friends were gone. The group of people I use to see every day slowing vanished. Suddenly I was surrounded by his friends. And I wasn’t able to be out past nine, I had a diet even! But I didn’t realize all of those rules and how closed-in my life had become. I didn't see the signs until it was too late."

I had started talking these pills after we tried for a baby. I was having baby fever for a while at the time and it had yet to pass so I initiate sex. It wasn’t bad. He was experienced and all in all it was fine. But I came up not pregnant every time. I don't know if you know this, but Betas have a spectrum in themselves. There are beta positives, neutrals and negatives. Positive betas fall closer in line with Alpha traits, they are more argumentative, better leaders and charming. Negative betas are softer, more feminine for lack of a better word and obedient. Neutral betas are truly in the middle of all that.” 

“They didn’t teach us that in school, during classes.” Kenma said. 

“They usually don’t because they feel as though Betas don’t need that distinction, but it is important. I came from a line of Alphas on both sides. My father was an Alpha, but it came as a true shock when my mother’s parents, two pure alphas, had my beta mom. And even more of a shock that my brothers were alphas and I became a Beta. But I am a dominant Beta, or beta positive. That means I am less likely carry, if at all. Beta negatives are closest to omegas, who have a 63 to 79 percent chance of carrying, mine’s was 0 to 13.2%. I was devastated." 

So after, my husband put me on those pills, telling me they were for enhancing the chances of pregnancy. I never really thought I could love him, you know? We were very different. I was highly emotionally and very confident. I cried when dogs died in movies and didn’t like no for an answer. He was super calculating and very calm and got annoyed when I complain.” Dr. Sugawara looks down for the first time, twirling her pen between her fingers. She lets off a soft chuckle. “But in that moment, giving me those pills to give me what I wanted most, a child of my own, I genuinely fell in love with him.” A look Kenma couldn't decipher flashes in her eyes but she blinks it away before a timer goes off. They’re both spooked but Sugawara chuckles lowly before closing Kenma’s book close. 

“Good shit, Kenma. I think we’ll get along just fine and that’s another client for me one less of Dr. Sawamura, so I definitely think that’s a win-win.” She pops her pen and Kenma shakes on his coat, staring at her back incredulously. After a moment, she turns arounds, staring at his expectantly. “You have a question.” 

“I’m just another client-?” 

“Oh, don’t pull that with me. I care about you Kenma darling truly. But! Before I knew I was working with Kozume Kenma, a guy who save over 2,000 omegas and betas, a guy who has been through a whole lot of shit, I was tryna to beat Dr. Fucking Sawamura Daichi who has be trying to one up me _since_ we entered class for our masters at Stanford overseas. With his great grades—not better than mine though, ha! I know that—and his stupid hair and fucking pretty smile and fucking in office and-!” Dr. Sugawara cuts herself off once her voice gets shrill. She sighs. “So. Daichi and I have some friendly competition-” Kenma scoffs and she glares but all in good play. “And I mean, although he’s my boyfriend, I want to beat him in everything.” 

“You’re competing with you boyfriend.” Kenma deadpans. 

“Yes. So, _you_ got me an extra client and you got a great therapist. Soooo, seeya next Thursday, nice butt.” She smiles, twirling in her chair before opening other files. 

Kenma rolls his eyes and turns around, opening and closing the door, biting down a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos to fuel my writing!!!


	4. THIRTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you want to do, _Alpha_?” Kuroo asked, stressing the title. He knows Tsukishima can get like this. We it feels like he’s the last one to make the decision, when it all left to him alone to act, he gets frustrated. “Do you like Kenma?” 
> 
> Tsukishima scoffs. “That’s hardly the issue here-” 
> 
> “It is. This question is most important. We brought Akaashi into our pack because we liked him, we wanted him around. Not because we needed an omega. Ilike Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto like Kenma. Do you like Kenma, Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked again. 
> 
> “I do.” Tsukishima huffs out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ~~~~
> 
> Hi-hiiiii. Author-san is back and with another groundbreaking chapter. In my writing, I don't person do filler chapters because I feel like they're kind of pointless? Like if I was gonna do a filler, it would still have depth, like fluff/angst, you know? But as I go over this chapter, it feels very filler-like. So I might do another update before the week is over, see how I feel about it. 
> 
> Also! This story and my other series are more than half way written now. both of them have an estimate ten or chapters. My goal is that by the summer, both of my series will be complete! Additional news is that I have two more series in the works! One is a Oikawa/Iwaizumi pairing, the other is a Akaashi/Kuroo/Bokuto/Tsukki pairing. I also have a more random one that three parts now and idk if i wanna expand it. It's also a rarepair kuroo/nishinoya soooo..... Can yall guess what each story is gonna be about? I'll give you a hint: Oikawa/Iwa is more modern while the other is sent during Medival-ish times.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what ya think!

**House** dynamics has been a little weird. 

And maybe Kenma was looking into it a bit. Maybe he was just him and his anxiousness or it was an effect of his meds that had him feeling like this, this _off._

But he couldn’t help but compare it how it used to be. How much of the center of attention he was. And it’s not like he liked it or wanted it—if anything it made him was to strangle himself how so in his face they were, especially bokuto and Kuroo— but it was always so highspeed, fast moving when he was with them. He was used to the fluttering around him, joking and teasing him. He was used to being saved by Akaashi and his calming aura and Tsukishima barking at the two loudest of the group. Asked him about his favorite missions and high school and told shitty jokes. They’d never try to pry, redirecting the conversation effortlessly when Kenma got uncomfortable. It felt like he was finally getting to know them and vice versa. They laid up on the couch and had stupid pillow fights over the dumbest things and had to clean the popcorn they threw at each other at the end of the night. 

And now it feels like he sits on the loveseat, alone, because he has to. His distance to the pack suddenly became tangible, something he could see as well as feel. He woke up late for breakfast, Kuroo already cleaning plates, giving him an apologetic smile for the leftovers. He’d be left by himself while Akaashi and Kuroo would head out for a mission, Tsukishima and Bokuto going off to train. 

And oh, how he misses his missions. He hated working out but when his video games didn’t help his tension, sweating keep his mind from working. But none of the equipment was near anything Yaku had him doing on a daily basis as warm-ups. The twelve-pound weights felt too easy. He was used to pulling weights on his back, to run up the mountain till he was gasping for air. He hated it, but it was effective when he didn't have to think but _move_

Living here felt suffocating. As a friend, he could come and leave as he pleased, leaving when it got too cozy and it felt like he was intruding. And he came around when he didn’t have want confront when he was feeling lonely back at his old apartment. Visiting the pack felt like his days with Hinata and Iwaizumi, when they were younger and shared their first drinks. He could no longer do any of those things anymore because he always felt alone and in his head. Because he wasn’t a carefree beta anymore. He was… 

It didn’t really feel like he was an omega either though. Well... it kind of feels different. His senses are not heightened but definitely more… sensitive. He is very aware of the boys; whenever they past by him or when they’re about to walk into the room he can feel them more so than he could before. But they seemed completely unfazed by his change in second gender. They still treat him like a beta, just their friend that hangs around them. But not as well as they treated him before they knew the truth. He could feel the difference whether they wanted to admit it or not. And Kenma be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel some type of way. 

But what did it matter? Isn’t this what he wanted anyway? Wouldn’t he have liked this treatment if he was still known to be a beta? What exactly did he want to change? 

_No._ It wasn't like before. Sure, they were very touchy for a four-man pack to a newcomer but... it was _warm._ This feeling, this current treatment made him feel bitter. _Nothing will change between us._ Is what they all said, one way or another. But they lied. Bokuto didn't ask for Kenma to teach him how to play games on his switch. Akaashi didn't leave him to daring glances and rueful smiles. Kuroo couldn't even call him kitten with getting an odd look on his face. He always hovered over Kenma, without even noticing how he looked at the omega like a science experiment. And Kenma barely thought he broke down a wall with Tsukishima before, not it seemed even more impossible to get through to him.

An explosion sounded in the background pulled him out of his thoughts momentarily. He glanced at the TV, the intense fight scene playing before his eyes. His gaze shifts to the left, to the couch of three boys. Kuroo was finishing up at mission over in Southern Tokyo and wouldn’t be back till later tonight, it currently being ten o’clock. So there lay Bokuto, Akaashi and Tsukishima. Bokuto was fast asleep, his head dropped into Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi was intently watching the scenes unfold, his eyes bright and wide. Tsukishima was sitting up, so his chin sat upon the omega’s head, their hands laced together. Kenma watched on, his fingers clenching over and over. His eyes scanned over the omega’s face, feeling the serenity and calm radiating off of him, even Tsukishima. He was watching the movie, but his body was moving as one with his alpha. The pair were a pretty sight to see. 

Kenma could feel it too. Looking at them caused a small tingle to crawl over him. And urge, a clear want. It’s stronger than it used to be but familiar. He knew what it was and had felt it before. With Hinata, Iwaizumi once or twice. He knew what it was but couldn’t say it. It made it too real, it makes it so that he’d give in to his ugly desire. Something he doesn’t really need. Some blind lust. 

“Kenma?” A hush voice asked. Kenma blinks, his eyes back into focus and listening for who called him. It is Akaashi’s, his voice small as he sits folded up in Tsukishima’ lap. His eyes are darker, more concerned, looking at Kenma with those bright pitiful eyes. _Stop looking at me like that._ “You’re crying, Kenma.” 

Kenma’s mouth bobs open and closed, his hands coming to wipe the tears that he didn’t realized was falling. He tries to speak but his throat closes like he was gonna cry if he spoke. He shakes his head, standing up from the couch. Tsukishima and Akaashi stand too. The sudden movement makes the sleeping alpha groan but Bokuto stays asleep. 

They stand in silence for a moment until Kenma clears his throat. “I should go.” He says. 

“Where would you go?” Akaashi asked immediately after. 

“I-I don’t… I don’t know but I s-should leave-” Kenma starts, walking passed them but Akaashi grabs his arm. Kenma lets out a strangled squeak and Akaashi’s heart aches for him more. Akaashi grips him firmly, moving to stand in front of Kenma and the front door. 

“Hey, hey. Kenma, you got to talk to me. What’s got you down?” Akaashi asked and his hands felt so warm on Kenma’s face and the side of his neck. Kenma ducks into the touch, his tears overflowing. He felt so stupid and like a spoiled child being denied attention but Akaashi holding him, the two of them nearly the same height but Akaashi’s arms were definitely being a bit bigger where Kenma was gripping him, and it felt too good to deny himself of. 

“Oh.” Akaashi says so simply, so gentle that Kenma sobs more. “You’ve been waiting, haven’t you?”Akaashi whispers, quiet enough for just them to hear and Kenma’s eyes widen for a second. Akaashi gets it, _he knows_. And Kenma cries more but he nods rapidly, letting Akaashi drag him back down into the couch. And Kenma cries and until he isn’t, and Akaashi just about humming at this point until it's no longer comprehensible and he lets sleep get the best of him. 

.

After an hour of holding, Akaashi finally rises with a worn out Kenma in his arms, walking into his room and getting him to bed. He changes his jeans to basketball shorts and layers two blankets on him before closing the door and sighing. 

His alpha, who was tapping away on his phone, twitched at the sound his omega let out. Before he could speak, keys jingled outside of the door, the door opening to reveal at tired but smiling Kuroo. But feeling the tension that sat in the room, his smile slipped away. “What’s going on?” He asked. 

Akaashi, with an already growing fury in his chest, flared his nose at the innocent question, but crossed his arms inside and gritted out, “Just go wake up Bokuto.” And he knows he isn’t being fair, his alpha just having walked in. But he’s been holding his tongue for so long. 

Kuroo straightened, holding a passive gaze with Akaashi. “Watch your tone, Keiji.” 

“Go wake up my alpha, Kuroo.” Akaashi ignored his response, repeating him. Kuroo growls and Akaashi snaps his teeth back. 

“Tetsu,” The pack alpha start, “please wake him up.” Tsukishima intervenes, setting his phone down, sitting on the kitchen counter. “Akaashi, in front of me now.” They both listen quietly at his commands, Akaashi coming with more attitude until he stands in between his pack alpha’s legs. “What’s up with you?” Tsukishima asked gently, his nose rubbing against the omega’s chin. It would work in any other situation if Akaashi was upset. But not this time. 

Instead of answering, he turns in Tsukishima’s hold, his back pressing against the Alpha’s. The omega watches the other two alphas walk in, Bokuto rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Akaashi melts at his softness, his scent thick because of sleep. 

“I have a problem and it’s got to do with Kenma.” Akaashi starts after a beat of silence. “He’s not okay. Treating him as if he’s okay when he’s not okay isn’t help him, I believe. I've disagreed about it since his doctor said so” Akaashi’s confidence flattened as he watched the eyes of his pack alpha, suddenly aware of his outburst. 

“I thought he was fine. He’s always been a shy guy. Works out by himself and summat.” Bokuto said, he words a bit slurred. “What makes ya think he’s-?” 

“He was crying. Earlier. He didn’t even realize it till Akaashi pointed it out.” Tsukishima added in and Bokuto closed his mouth. 

“I think we should offer a claim to him. As an omega.” Akaashi said. 

“No. Dr. Lisa literally said that’s the least helpful think you could do-” Bokuto starts. 

“We only agreed to that because you guys didn’t know what feelings you had for Kenma-” Kuroo starts. 

“And you did?” Tsukishima said. “You did but didn’t feel like telling anyone?” He said and Kuroo pursed his lips. 

“I knew there was something up with Kenma since that first time I was in his apartment. However, I didn’t want my worries to be mixed in with my possible attraction. I wanted to make sure I was separating the two.” Kuroo starts, seemingly the only one able to remain calm. You could feel the static energy bouncing off the walls of the room. Akaashi’s anxious waves and Bokuto’s annoyance and confusion. Tsukishima’s energy felt the largest, a tug and pull of what to do next as pack alpha. 

“I was once worried about him as a friend. And now I’m attracted to him. And it didn’t sit well with me that we couldn’t announce claiming him after getting him out of the hospital. We also agreed on not claiming him because of what Bokuto-” Before he could finish, the older alpha let out a whimper. He was sagged against the wall, a wounded expression on his face. Kuroo neared him, leaning against him and rubbing his forearms. “You are not to blame, Bokuto. We had to take you into consideration though. And what happened between you and Kenma does affect your relationship, right?” Bokuto nods and Kuroo hums. 

“Well glad everyone could figure out how they’re feeling instead of saying this all that time ago.” Tsukishima’ sassed and Akaashi’s nervousness spilled out of him. Tsukishima scented him, running his nose against the column of the omega’s neck to calm him 

“We didn’t have much time to talk, Tsukishima. Kenma was in the bathroom, in the same room. It wasn’t the best time to go into discourse about how to treat him-” 

“So now we’re supposed to tell him we’ll claim him? We wanna fuck him or what?” Tsukishima fumed and Akaashi hushed him. 

“What do you want to do, _Alpha_?” Kuroo asked, stressing the title. He knows Tsukishima can get like this. We it feels like he’s the last one to make the decision, when it all left to him alone to act, he gets frustrated. “Do you like Kenma?” 

Tsukishima scoffs. “That’s hardly the issue here-” 

“It is. This question is most important. We brought Akaashi into our pack because we liked him, we wanted him around. Not because we needed an omega. I like Kenma, Akaashi and Bokuto like Kenma. Do you like Kenma, Tsukishima?” Kuroo asked again. 

“I do.” Tsukishima huffs out. 

“Then I think we should court him.” Akaashi butts in. “Like you guys did me. It took you ages to ask me to mate. And we went on dates, and I met some of your friends and we became mates before you claimed me. Kenma should get that choice too.” 

“What if he says no?” Bokuto asked and they all turn their heads to him. “What if he says no because he doesn’t want the kind of pack where everyone is with everyone or because he doesn’t wanna be our omega or like. Like if it’s because of me that he doesn’t want-?” 

“Shush, Bo.” Tsukishima says, regaining composure so quickly Kuroo almost grins. Tsukishima's own emotions dissipate, all of his concern going to comfort the large alpha who looked worn down. “I won’t let you worry about the kind of stuff. Regardless of the answer, we all like Kenma, and we all want him to be okay, yeah? That’s enough.” He hums, pulling Bokuto into his arms. The other alpha mutters something in response. Kuroo lets out a sigh of relief and Tsukishima’s energy has dropped, lowering the tension in the room overall. 

Akaashi holds his tongue, his anxiety barely sated and still rolling. 

.

Two sessions later with Dr. Sugawara—who is hands down the best out of the seven kinds of mental health counselors Kenma has had though he won’t tell her that— he comes home and immediately knows something isn’t right. 

Things have been a bit weird. Kenma only vaguely remembers last night and he pinned his own odd behavior of last night on his antidepressants. This morning, they was small talk and even short conversation throughout the day up until Kenma left for his appointment. Tsukishima watched and but didn't say a word, not wanting to push him. He was hoping Kenma would be more honest, the alpha able to be the slight skip in his heartbeat. But Kenma was sticking to his story so they left it at that. Conversations was like static, tense. 

Now walking into the room, the smell that hung in the air was all too familiar but also something he’s never smelt before. It hot and heavy in the air it feels uncomfortable to walk through. There is slamming, rustling and hush whispers coming from the master bedroom. Then out walks Kuroo, slightly pink cheeked and a taut face and furrowed brow. His hair looks like it’s be run through a hundred and one times, and he barely notices Kenma until he literally bumps into him. 

“Kenma, love. Sorry I didn’t see you there. I wasn’t paying attention.” With Kuroo this close the smell was even stronger, so much so that Kenma had to take a step back. Kuroo’s eyes flicker with a wicked, panicked worry but he says nothing. It, the smell, wasn’t exactly unpleasant but his body definitely let him know that he’d be more sensitive to smells because the change happening to him on the inside. And although sea salt and dark chocolate would usually be enjoyable, it felt overwhelming. 

“Ah, yeah uh. That’s Bokuto. He’s currently. His rut cycle is starting.” 

And that definitely wasn’t what Kenma has excepted Kuroo to say. His eyes were on the door of the master bedroom, the rustling and groaning obvious and clear. Kenma drops his head, dashing toward the spare room he called his own. 

He dug around for a bit until he got a hold of his gym bag, beginning to fill it with clothes and toiletries. Kuroo followed soon after but stood at the threshold of the door, watching Kenma with intent eyes. Kuroo was the only one who never looked sad for him, who he couldn’t help but appreciate. But sometimes it felt like the young alpha has too much control, which unnerved Kenma to no end. 

“Where will you go?” He simply asks but Kenma doesn’t hesitate. 

“Yaku’s. I have to go clear things with her anyways.” 

Kuroo sighs, walking further into the room. “Kenma you don’t have to leave. We have Bokuto under control and-” 

“It’s alright. I know Bokuto will be fine, but I’ve never experienced an alpha’s rut so-” _slight lie._ A small voice whispers and his winces. “So, I can go-” 

“What about Hinata’s?” Kuroo offered and Kenma tense, hoping he wouldn’t ask. 

“Ah, well… Once, we were young." Kenma says slowly, cheeks red. "I try to help uh, he popped a knot and it... I mean my body took it, but it didn’t serve him as an alpha.” He mumbles this but Kuroo caught it, responding by clenching his jaw. 

“Well just unpack and stay in here. I’m sure we can make this work if you just-” 

“I think I’m fine Kuroo I’ll just-” Kuroo holds up his hand and Kenma has to caught himself from hissing. He hates an Alpha trying to quiet him, especially with a fucking hand. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo stressed his name. 

“Kuroo.” Kenma mimicked. 

“Just fucking listen to me! I think-” Kuroo growls. 

Kenma snaps, turning around quickly to face Kuroo with a fed up look on his face. “I don’t want to listen to Bokuto fuck Akaashi, Kuroo!” Kenma finally shouts, throwing his towel down on the bed. “I know that it would probably turn you on, but I don’t wanna hear it okay?!” He seethes, his chest rising and falling. 

“What going on here?” Tsukishima as and they two snap their heads towards him. From his tight face, Kenma could tell that Tsukishima had heard what he said. His eyes were hard, and his lip pressed and popped, over and over. A habit Kenma has seen the pack alpha so time and time again. Both Kuroo and Kenma look away, eyes on anything but Tsukishima and each other. “Silent, now are we?” He says in a quiet hush, chuckling dauntingly. 

“Well I for one am dead tired and I’ve just broke an alpha—a very strong, beautiful, rut minded—alpha‘s fever. No easy feat if you were wondering. And I just took an alpha’s large, and I mean large, not tryna brag here Kenma and get the fucking pout off your fact Kuroo, but I wasn’t prepared to take an Alpha’s rut into my mouth, but I did. And after six hours, I got him so soft and blissful and now he’s not. So, if someone, and since there’s two of you in here I’m not picky one which one does it, could open their fucking mouth to tell me why you two were yelling in here that broke the concentration and bliss I managed to get out of Bokuto, so he doesn’t fuck Akaashi’s ass to hell, that'd be great.” Tsukishima’ arms were cross now, have of his words coming through gritted teeth and his alpha voice most definitely on full blast. Kenma shivered and Kuroo let out a breath Kenma was still holding himself. 

“He’s trying to leave-” Kuroo starts. 

“I’m trying to leave, and he won’t let me.” Kenma says and they speak at the same time. 

“Oh no. Please not you both at once.” Tsukishima says sarcastically. 

Just one que, the bed in the other room groans and a clear _Oh my… gods! Fuck me harder, Koutarou!_ comes from Akaashi, following by a trail of swears and groans. 

Kenma zips his bag, hiking it over his shoulder 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about. I’ll be at Morisuke’s. I call you when I get back.” He mumbles, speeding walking and brushing past the two, refusing to listen to the call of his name. 

.

Kenma was going to, to the utmost degree, holey and honestly, shit his pants. 

An hour drive and in front of Yaku’s red bricked house stood Kenma, hand hovering over the door to knock. He has key, an emergency key to walk in but he thought about what the worst-case scenario would be her favorite gun in his face, so he decides to knock like a new guest. 

“You must be so scared you forgot there’s cameras here and I can see you standing there, for the past 30 minutes in fact, like a little bitch.” Lev’s voice crumbles through the intercom and Kenma stills himself, his heart ready to shit itself out of his ass. Or mouth. Whichever is closer. 

“Come on, my dear.” She says, softer and the door buzzes open. 

Kenma walks in. To the same green carpet Kenma had gotten—stolen— from London. And the same golden chandelier that was borrowed—stolen—from a guy Yaku wanted to fuck over. Kenma knows this place because he helped Yaku put it in her name from her first ex-husband—long story— and was the one who got nearly every antique that covers her home. 

“I’ve got whiskey or whiskey-whiskey or beer but gross only Yaku drinks that shit…” Lev trails offer before yes! She spins to a fidgety Kenma at the island counter. She turns with a happy glint in her eyes. “Honey jack or red wine-” 

“Red.” Kenma gasp, like he’s been holding his breath since he left the boys’ apartment. “Red please… The whole bottle of it I beg you.” Kenma going to need liquid courage and a whole lot of it. 

"Good choice!" Lev supplied, giving Kenma the whole bottle, forgetting the wine glasses entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	5. FOURTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenma, my dear-” If possible Kenma sobs harder. 
> 
> “Say it again. I never thought I’d hear you say it again.” He said, squeezing her into him even tighter. 
> 
> “Dear. My softest one.” Yaku breathes, looking at the impossibly small boy. Seeing him, so incredibly omega and so wet of tears made her mouth sour, so sad but so ridiculously angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Author-san has another week until she's in school and I wanna choke...so. that's the mood. As always, thank u for the kudos and comments. also, can we get about...? 15 kudos and comments? that'd be awesome :)
> 
> also this chapter is angst. that's it! angst sandwich with a side of angst

**KENMA** is, four hours later, a bit—really—drunk and has sobbed four times. Once on the cinnamon brown floors, once in the bathtub, covered in bubbles and twice on Lev’s lap. Lev had once as once to explain himself and he has said his side of the story three times. Twice sober and once much drunker and with dramatics, breaking the empty red wine bottle one accident, which made him a blubbering mess of apologizing. Lev cleaned it up, accepting the apology easily, happy to have Kenma here even if it’s like this. She was a bit worried however, for she has never seen Kenma this... emotional distressed. The omega was always composed, uncaring even. The house was filled with nothing but Kenma's anxiousness and alcohol. And was sort of at a loss on how to comfort the person she's never need to comfort before.

She was also happen that her two favorite people in the whole world would figure out whatever this mess was. Whether the Alpha wanted to admit or not, this—Kenma— had torn Yaku up. Different from anger or betrayal. She felt helpless, worried. Yaku certainly felt stupid for not knowing how to fix Kenma and what he had been fighting through for so long by himself. How he worked himself up till he collapsed. 

The door squealed just Lev dropped the trash in the garbage. “Lev, you won’t believe that bags of shit I had to deal with when cutting that deal! I should have really-” Yaku’s heels snapped against the floor, following into the kitchen. Her eyes lands on Kenma’s shoes, each one in two different places of the kitchen. “But it seems like I’m not done dealing with shit, hmm." Yaku mutters to herself as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Lev why is he here?” Yaku nothing but hissed and Lev bit her lip to stop herself from submitting. 

“He came. He was scared. It’s cold outside too, I couldn’t let him stand out-” Lev starts but Yaku huffs

“Let him freeze his omega ass off for all I care.” Yaku yells. Lev eyes harden and Yaku sighs. “Lev-” 

"Why would you say that?" Lev asked and Yaku sighs again. 

"Because I'm _done_ with him, Lev-"

“For a month, a _month_ Yaku” She snapped every syllable. “I let you break shit around the house, I let you yell. Even let you fuck me when you were oh-so-stressed out. And even after that, I let you yell at me _again_ and that was fine with me you know why? Because I _love_ you. And like, I _get_ why you’re hurt and so cut up about but guess what? Imagine, just get your head outta your own ass for a moment and you'd see you're not the only one affected by all this!' The tall omega gets in Yaku's face, cheeks pinked with anger.

"And now! Now... I will _not_ have you… slandering omegas like Alphas seem to _love_ to do whenever they get mad because that’s like. Fucking stupid!” Lev swears, moving closer and closer, jabbing her finger into Yaku’s chest, much to the alpha’s shock. 

“Admit that you’re throwing a tantrum just like alphas that don’t have things go their way! That why I was so bent over for you when I first met you all those years ago! Because you’re an alpha who had respect and knew how to talk about her fucking feelings! Or so I _thought!_ ” Lev said, veins running through her neck. Yaku clasped her hands down in front of her, lips pressed tightly together, a mixed of pride and shame. 

“But somehow, with all of your bullshit, you have people who love you. Two omegas who love _you_! Kenma loves you and he is hurt, and you are gonna listen to him because you shouldn’t have put your hands on him and you should have listened like you never do. And you will not see me until you make. Up. Heard me?” Her accent, very very Russian, jumped out and she twirls around, her silk silver hair falling behind her as she walks up the stairs, yelling Kenma’s name for him to come down. 

“Yes, yes yes coming!” The boy sings, scrambling down the stairs. When his eyes land on Yaku, in a designer pea coat Kenma got her for her birthday, he pauses and quickly runs to her, hugging her. 

“Hey. Hey.” He says breathlessly, grinning madly and Yaku has to bite down on his lip to stop herself from doing so herself. 

“Kenma. Lovely to see you here." She says dryly Drunk off what I can presume to be my wine. Lovely.” Yaku says sarcastically, sighing loudly. “Just lovely. Love-” 

Kenma turns Yaku’s head, eyes wide and feral, then kisses her full on the mouth. He pulls away, eyes _sparkling_. “I miss you. I miss you so much, Mori it's so... weird. It’s so crazy it makes my heart go like, this. Feel this!” Kenma puts Yaku’s hand on his chest. “I know... when w-when I was 21 I almost died. I was tied up in the mission, remember? And, and I didn’t take a team with me and I-I-I was so ready to die. Like d-die a lying, slutty wannabe beta in a cold basement and you came and took a bullet. For me.” Kenma’s chin wobbles and Yaku’s eyes widen. She knew how much he hated that mission. It was his first high-stakes one, the first where he thought he’d really die if it wasn’t for Yaku. 

“Kenma…” She starts, sort of lost of words. Usually, it was her speaking and the _beta-omega_ sitting back silently but now, Kenma was talking up a storm. “You took a bullet and have funny scar that looks like a t-triangle because of me.” He pauses, a hiccup stopping his speech. It the loudest and fastest Yaku has heard the beta- _omega_ speak in a while. Even when he was a kid he didn't go on like this.

“And I swore that night t-that I’d died for you. A-And I am…” Kenma stops himself, grabbing the the alpha's sleeves and sobbed. Outright and loud and it startled Yaku, having her staring wide eyed at the oh-so-young boy in front of her. He suddenly looked as old as he was when she first picked him up, 18 and so so so young. 

“I’m sorry, Mori… Yaku I’m. I was young and stupid but... but you had m-money,” He wiped his running nose. “And a-and had a way out. For my sisters a-and me kind of, God. And you were cool and my first boss and please f-forgive me.” 

“Kenma, my dear-” If possible Kenma sobs harder. 

“Say it again. I never thought I’d hear you say it again.” He said, squeezing her into him even tighter. 

“Dear. My softest one.” Yaku breathes, looking at the impossibly small boy. Seeing him, so incredibly _omega_ and so wet of tears made her mouth sour, so sad but so ridiculously angry. 

“You could have told me, my lil dear.” She hums, gripping his chin fiercely, a fire that she knows all too well starting in her chest, burning out in her eyes. “You could have said something. _Anything._ ” She growls, gripping him tighter. 

Kenma pulls away, almost stumbling over his feet. “No, I couldn’t! You took me and Hinata in as a set, alpha and beta. Not… alpha and omega and you said, you’re one rule w-was no omegas-” 

“Like a drugged up, made-up beta is any better!” Yaku shouts back and Kenma flinches _hard,_ stuck. “And since you broke my one rule did it really matter? You had great fighter skills, top of your class, brought me in a clean 1.2 million dollars in your first year. I _think_ I could have put aside that fact that you were indeed an omega!” 

“No!" kenma shakes his head vehemently. "I had a plan, a _perfect_ plan-” 

“Not everything can get according to your plan, you hear me?” Yaku sighs, a head growing on the side of her head.

“This one would! I wanted one f-fucking thing!” Kenma’s speaks cut up by hiccups. “One thing to go my way; may it be the death of me if it doesn’t!” Kenma shouts to silence. 

“Then what was your gorgeous plan, huh? Come on, tell me dear.” Yaku growls. 

“Don’t say it like that. _Please_.” Kenma begged. 

“Speak.” She said and Kenma gasped, shaking his head. “Speak Kenma or I will take you over goddamn knee!” Yaku threatened but her voice was shaking. Upstairs, Lev had a hand over her mouth, saddened by everything she heard downstairs. She had half the mind to have the conversation end but knew how necessary it was to happen. 

Kenma shook, so overwhelmed with his emotions. He could smell Yaku’s anger, her fury but also her distress, her _guilt._ All of it made him feel dizzy, choked up. “I didn’t want you to hate me. It was the fact that... I had to keep you, Lev, Hinata in my life and I just… I couldn’t lose you ever... I wanted to come clean but then... I would have to deal with others saying... I didn’t want to be the omega who worked his way by… sucking alpha Yaku’s dick." Kenma said meekly, his voice going down to its usually volume. Yaku could barely hear his words as they slurred together. "People already knew me said... said how i was always knees for you and I. just. I had this idea that. I wasn’t gonna be ever be an omega, Yaku.” Kenma said evenly. 

“When...?" She begins, confusion filling her. When has never heard people in the company speaking _this_ ill of Kenma? And when did... since when did Kenma care about what people had to say about him? He usually didn't care about any team mates saved for Hinata. She shakes her head. "No, no you weren’t.” Yaku starts, prompting him to continue.

“Yes. I was looking for these pills... they're d-described as mix of what athletes use, steroids b-but more. All of the scent marks, around the neck, the glands the whole works. I was gonna take a trip, a small trip-” 

“Kenma no.” Yaku said, horrified at his preposition. 

“ _Yes._ This summer, when Hinata go to the-” 

“To see the girls… in South America, that’s where those pills come from.” 

“Yeah. I was g-gonna help the girls and omegas and betas to help them being omegas and betas while-” 

“While you lived in a different body, and take drugs, that you most definitely don’t know what they contained. All without me knowing as always. And you were gonna become a beta forever, permanently.” Yaku finishes for the omega and all is quiet asides from Kenma’s crying, head in his hands. He’s on the floor by this point. Yaku sighs, dropping to the floor with him. 

“You silly boy. My silly boy. What a…” She bites her lips to keep from crying, snorting loud and ugly instead. “What a silly boy you are. Trying to do this all by yourself. You couldn’t do a thing without me if you tried.” Yaku, soothing his cries to whimpers and then to snores. She’s done this before, Yaku can feel it as she runs through his hair, now do to his shoulders. The nights where Kenma would indulge Yaku about his past; about his mother, sisters even his father and cry. It didn’t happen often but when it did, she was there, at the time running her hands through his then black hair, wiping tears away. She would rub his wet cheeks, singing some song her mother would sing to her. 

And here they were again, just as lost as ever. 

. 

Kenma doesn’t come home for five days. Knowing very well that an alpha, even in their prime, only last three days in rut. But he stays at Yaku’s house anyway. They yell at one another the next day when Kenma is sober and yell when they’re preparing food until Lev whimpers which triggers a very omega whimper from Kenma, which Yaku, the only alpha there, had to succumb to. And after they watch movies and eat ice cream, enjoy Yaku’s fabulous cooking, and lets Kenma cry over pain and cry over boys. 

“I don’t wanna go back to them. It’s awkward and-” Kenma grumbles from the backseat.

“Didn’t think I was gonna say it but you’re running away from another problem.” Lev says from the passenger seat, turning her neck to look at Kenma from the corner of her eye. “You like that cat-like, weird-headed boy or that really pretty omega or wanna have a one-time super banging orgy. Whatever it is doesn't matter, but you want something, and it isn’t just a room in a pack house.” Lev turns fully, looking at Kenma before turning back to look out the window. “Seems like they smelled us pull up.” 

Kenma turns as well, seeing Tsukishima leaning against the door, arms folded and lips repeatedly popping. Kenma tensed, flexing his hands into a tight fist. 

“I’m going. I’m going and I’m _not_ interested in anyone.” Kenma said before pulling the handle and getting out of the car. “I'll Call you when I steal all the goodies out of this place.” Kenma jokes, face bored.

“Bring it how I like it best; polished and removed of fingerprints.” Yaku cheesed behind her sunglasses, pouting her lips to blow him a kiss. Kenma slammed the door and watched the white car pull out and speed off. 

Kenma swore, turning around before smiling fakely at Tsukishima as he hikes the bag on his shoulder. He walks up eight steps, standing right in front of Tsukishima, who he can feel is not nearly as happy as he is right now. “Alpha.” He greets pleasantly. 

“Don’t.” Tsukishima starts. 

“Alright then… Tsukki. Tsukishima. Kei. Pack alpha. Guy I’m staying with. Boy from D-” 

“Where have you been?” Tsukishima asked from behind me as Kenma’s walks up the stairs. 

“You saw who was driving the car.” Kenma offered. 

“Yeah. Yaku who last time I called said-” 

“You called Yaku?” Kenma asked. 

“Yes. A week after you got out of the hospital. I asked if she’d see you to talk things over and she said hell no. _I wouldn’t see the lying skank omega if I had a bullet in my foot._ And hung up.” Tsukishima filled in as they stood in front of the door. 

“She… she didn’t mean-” Kenma starts, ready to go to female alpha’s defense 

“Oh, I know she definitely did because I heard it before the beep. And now she’s blowing kisses at you?” Tsukishima asked, incredulous. 

“I was at her house to talk, to apologize-” 

“Apology? Being forced to mimic a beta warrants an apology?” Tsukishima asked in a shrill tone before clearing his voice. “Kenma-” 

“Yaku and I fixed it. We weren’t gonna let this little thing tear us apart. Now please open the door, Tsukishima. Then we can talk.” Kenma says calmly. They stare each other down, Kenma working hard to straighten the chill in his back from staring right at Tsukishima and his stormy eyes and _fuck_ he looks good. Tsukishima, eyes still on him as he digs in his pocket for the key. 

“Now you listen to me-” Tsukishima tried but Kenma starts first. 

“Alright. I know what this is about. You are mad that I… didn’t talk to you. Didn’t tell you where I was going. Didn’t say why I had to go and turned off my phone while I was away. And then stayed away and was actually… happy for the first time since the people I didn’t know that well and people who weren’t ever gonna know found out about me _have_ found out about me. So, sorry you weren’t on my list to talk to-” Kenma says as he walks into the apartment, looking down at his phone. 

“Kenma look at me!” Tsukishima snaps and Kenma nearly breaks his neck how quick he turns, an unknown kind of fear crawling up his back. It felt the closest he’s ever been to an Alpha’s command again, from the blonde specifically. He hated it. 

“Now.” Tsukishima continues, in the evil he called a voice and stepped slowly to Kenma. “Look here Kenma. You think I’m the only affected by you leaving? The others Kenma. Bokuto had to go through his rut knowing you left. You think I care if you’re listening to me? Oh, but I do care about how you made them feel and you will apologize!” 

Kuroo sat quietly, intently looking at Kenma as he always does and Akaashi, although he wears his passive expression like always, he had a scent filled with anxiety rolling off of him, a pillow to his chest as he leaned into Kuroo’s side. The energy was off in the atmosphere, filled with a heavy tension. Beyond the silence of this room, Bokuto was most definitely racking havoc in their master bedroom, slamming things and crashing them into the wall. 

“Now who is warranting an apology?” Kenma mumbled after swallowing his spit but Tsukishima most definitely caught it, cutting his eyes at him. “I’m sorry for putting you guys through… whatever this is but I don’t apologize for leaving. I wasn’t gonna listen to Bokuto’s rut or him more obviously fucking Akaashi. To not be of this pack and… it’s unconventional-” 

“What about us have ever been conventional, Kenma?” Kuroo spoke. His voice hallows. “We didn’t know where or how long you were gone. It’s like you’re not even aware of your current situation of how unsafe that is.” 

Kenma keep quiet until something clicked for him. “This isn’t about you guys being lonely or missing me is it?” Kenma asked but it wasn’t really a question, more so an accusation. “This is about you babysitting me. And you knowing where I am of every minute and day.” 

“Kenma, it’s not like that.” Akaashi says through a cracked voice and Kenma almost gives in. But doesn’t. 

“Oh, it may not be like that for you, Akaashi. Because they love you and will continue to treat you well and it may not feel like you have to push me around because you’re a perfect omega, but it feels like that for me. Just tell me and I can leave!” Kenma says just as Bokuto slams the door open. He is angry and red-faced and his scent, all the warmth and coffee, instantly fills the room. He stomps his away towards Kenma, who barely has time to think about backing up. Bokuto has him by the forearms gripping him tightly. Tsukishima steps off the wall and Kuroo is up and behind him, cautious. 

“Why are you always trying to leave?” Bokuto all but growls out and Kenma can’t help but flinch. 

“Why don’t you guys just let me go?” Kenma mumbles and Bokuto isn’t satisfied with that. 

“What have we done that hasn’t been what you wanted? Huh, Kenma. That showed that we didn’t want you here?” Kenma looks around but Bokuto takes on hand to put under Kenma’s chin and make the omega face him. “Answer me.” He hovered over Kenma, the omega unable to move out of the dominating Alpha's hold. His tongue is thick in his mouth and he wants to curl into himself out of habit. _Don't, don't do it. Don't do this to me._ Kenma thinks. 

“Bokuto.” Tsukishima warned. Kuroo comes and puts a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. 

“Answer me!” And the command takes over Kenma body, making him squirm in the alpha’s arms. It’s heavy and sits on his shoulders funny and feels so wrong. To obey and Alpha’s command who is not yours, not your mate or familiar in any way. 

“You don’t treat me like an omega.” Kenma says, voice low but loud for all the alphas near him to catch. Even Akaashi catches it from his spot on the sofa, eyes widening a fraction. With the surprise decorating each member of the pack's face, Kenma hisses and manages to snatch himself away from Bokuto, putting some space in between him and the group. He’s breathing heavily, trying to will the command to leave his bones. It makes him feel so ill and suddenly the room is too small. He takes his coat off the chair and dashes out, hollering over his shoulder that he’s heading to his therapist. 

.

“C-can you believe that?! Pulling the alpha command on me? An omega’s that’s not yours? The fucking audacity!” Kenma says as he paced the living room space of Dr. Sugawara, stopping his rant every once in a while, to bend down and pet her dog. He was small and fluffy, Kenma not knowing the breed off the top of hi head. He's too wound up to even think of asking Sugawara. The dog yips happily at the touches, falling into Kenma's hands without a fight.

“That is pretty bold. And illegal actually. You should have him arrested. I think that's a law in Tokyo.” She offers, stopping to take a sip of her tea. 

“I’m not gonna do that.” Kenma says, face deadpan.

“Why not?” She asked. She adjusted her seat on the spinning chair. “You’ve got a valid claim. Wild, post-rut minded alpha lacks reason and using alpha command on you, boom. In Japan that’s two years tops.” 

“I just. I’m so frustrated. Everyone treats me like I’m this stupid, fragile kid who needs to be saved. They don’t see me like their friend or at the very least, a competent, highly-trained spy. I'm easily smarter then like... all of them." Kenma insults. "Fuck I just... I just want to be treated like-” 

“An omega.” Dr. Sugawara finished and that halts Kenma’s pacing. “You said it yourself when Bokuto commanded you to answer.” 

“I said it for him to get off my back.” Kenma mumbles

“Or you said it because you meant it. Even if you did, that does not excuse what Bokuto-san did. An alpha with no ties commanding an omega is a _real_ offense, I'm being serious. And you have every right to tell him you did not appreciate nor enjoy being commanded like that with the current status of your relationship.” Sugawara explains. 

“Like that isn’t a mouthful.” Kenma mutters under his breath but straightens out and apologize when Sugawara glares at him, although there’s no heat behind it. It shocked him how she was able to hear him with how quiet his voice was just then. 

“Alpha commands always ignite the truth.” Sugawara begins to inform, switching back to the earlier conversation. That’s what they’re meant to do. Whether you wanted to say that or no, it was gonna be said. I guess someone wasn’t listening during health class.” Sugawara sing-songs. 

“I was a beta during health class. I didn't care.” Kenma deadpans and she nods. 

“That you were.” She replies easily. She plays with her pen for a moment, finally deciding to put the on the desk beside her. She was dress comfortably. In grey sweatpants and a large Stanford sweater. Her hair was push back by pins and she had fuzzy house slippers on. 

“Let me tell you a little story. When Daichi and I moved in, that night, I told him about what happened to me, all of it. We sat for five hours and he listened, held me when I wept and everything. Everything was fine and good. He asked me things I could do, what triggered me. Definitely a plus having a fellow therapist as a boyfriend." Sugawara adds, throwing up the peace sign.

"Then I wanted to sex, he didn’t. Cool, I thought. Alphas are kind of stereotyped in always wanting sex, so I was to give him the space to say no. Then, we didn’t have sex for nearly _eight_ months. I knew something was wrong. When I asked, he said he didn’t know how to have sex with me. Knowing that I wasn’t born an omega. And honestly it is different. The average omega has a heat cycled four times a year, three months apart ranging from four to seven, possibly but not likely eight days. I had my heat twice falling near or on the summer and winter solstices for nearly a week to a week in a half.” Kenma eyes widened and Dr. Sugawara nodded. 

“In some terms, I was fucked up. And my boyfriend didn’t know what to do. So, I had to decide what I was gonna do. I was so scared of medicine that I never looked up a way to reverse what happened to me. As you probably known from your line of work there is such a way. So, I could go back to the beta I grew up and naturally was or I could leave it be and be an artificial omega. I choose omega. My hubby met me as an omega and I had lived my adult life as one. And I was comfortable and learned how to be in this body without being harmful for myself. This part is a bit messed up, but I had a higher likelihood of getting kids. I was gonna be an omega.” 

“So, the first time we had sex, like real sex, was as an Alpha and Omega. And it’s been like that because I wanted to be treated and loved like an omega. Not some half-n-half something, you know? You will not go back to faking like a beta because that is a danger to your health whereas I’d be safe either way. You don’t really have the choice I did but you _do_ have a choice. It it’s whether or not you’re going to allow yourself the opportunity to be in a pack or are you gonna find others? Are you gonna be alone for now or forever. Whichever you choose I’ll be your therapist through all of it. But, I think we both know what you really want.” She puts it simply, going to drain the rest of her jasmine and honey tea. Kenma is quiet, looking at his own cup, knowing the liquid has gone cold. 

The silence is broken with a ring of Dr. Sugawara’s phone. She turns it over, then flips it so Kenma can see. Akaashi Keiji was the caller ID across the screen. She goes to answer it. 

“Good evening Akaashi-san, how are you?” She asked. “I’m well, thank you. Yes. Yes, he is here with me.” She pauses for a moment. She covers the speaker of the phone, looking up at Kenma. “He wants to speak to you.” 

Kenma hesitates for a moment, popping his knuckles before nodding and putting his hand out. He takes the phone, looking at the screen before speaking. “Akaashi.” He says. 

“Kenma.” He says like he’s been holding his breath. “We looked around for you. Even went to Yaku’s to see if you were there. We were worried. I was worried. I’m glad you’re alright.” 

Kenma didn’t answered, simply listening to the omega’s heavy breathing on the other line. 

“What are you thinking of, Kozume?” He asked after a moment and the name made the omega’s lip twitch. Akaashi was the only one who used it and it made Kenma feel childish for being happy to be called by his name. 

“I…” He didn’t really think of anything to do after he met with Sugawara. He’ll admit was being a lil careless and impulsive leaving the house, but he knew he had to get away. Away from Bokuto mostly. 

“I don’t wanna go home.” Kenma finally said. 

“I thought so…” Akaashi starts. “So, I have this place. It’s a place just for me and I go there sometimes when I’m feeling overwhelmed. And I want to bring you there, so you don’t feel like you need to come here. I can pack a bag of stuff you want, and we can drive over there. Just you and me. How does that sound, Kozume?” 

“Good.” He says quickly, then blushing. “Really good.” He says again, not looking at his therapist who he could feel was smiling triumphantly at him. “I'll have Dr. Sugawara give you the address.” He adds. 

“Perfect. I’ll see you soon.” Kenma gives the phone back, picking up his mug and heading in the kitchen to heat it up, ignoring the suggestive sounds his therapist was making as well as his burning cheeks. 


	6. FIFTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> “Now what, Kenma? They know who you really are now. You aren’t a thing.” Sugawara supplies gently but Kenma doesn’t look convinced. Sugawara sighs. “Well, if you don’t mind, I know from your report that you felt like it was, and I quote, ‘too late to revel my gender as an omega, and I don’t want to disappoint people like Hinata-kun and Yaku because they were like family I have like to for a long time’ is that correct?” Sugawara reads off and Kenma nods slowly. 
> 
>   
> “However, being that this is our fourth meeting as of now, it seems like, and please correct me if I’m wrong, you think omegas, specifically yourself, are disgusting.” Sugawara says, voice neutral as she looked up from is writing pad to Kenma. The duo haired omega flinches, curling into himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! author-san is back with a chapter filled with kenma smut and kenma angst! enjoy. kudos n comments are welcomed n encouraged!!!
> 
> also my fav thing about this fic is akaashi+kenma relationship  
> and sugawara+kenma friendship

**THE** car ride to wherever Akaashi was taking them was a quiet one saved for the hum of the radio. This day nearing the end of January was icy and had a rainstorm the night before, making everything slippery and colder than ever. 

Akaashi hummed along happily to the music, singing the words lowly when he knew them. He wondered if Akaashi could sing. Kenma thinks back to when he had ha heard Kuroo before, or when the young alpha would loudly sing in the shower. His voice was raspy and full and made Kenma’s heart does funny things. 

“We’re here.” Akaashi said, turning the car off and getting out. He walks over to Kenma’s side, opening the door for the omega. Kenma mumbles a _thank you_ , boots landing on the snow, crumbling it under his feet. Before him was one story, dark brown cabin. The ride didn’t feel long but Kenma could tell they were far from the city, by the tall trees and faint call of forest animals. 

“This place is very special to me.” Akaashi starts after collecting plastic bags from the backseat. They walk up the slight inclined path to the door, the ground lined with pebbles that grooved under Kenma's feet. He takes out his set of keys, fumbling with three different ones until the fourth one works. “I spent my first couple of heats in here.” 

“A heat room?” Kenma asked, as he stepped in, he was immediately warmed up. He stomped his boots on the doormat, slowing taking off his coats and gloves. 

“Not necessarily. Heat rooms are facilities used more by people who don’t have mates but need to be taken care of. I got this place because… uh… I used to get really dangerous during my heats. So, I stay in here to keep for getting hurt or hurting anyone.” He shrugged it off but Kenma could tell it made him uncomfortable. 

“But you have the boys so why do you still have this place?” Kenma asked, thanking the blonde when he took his coat and hung it up in the closet. 

“Well I sometimes get really anxious and annoyed. It can be because my heat is coming. Or sometimes I get a fusion of a heat and rut, which makes me really sensitive. I come here to cool off. The boys know about this place but don’t know where it is. It’s my like safe haven of sorts.” Akaashi walls off, motioning for Kenma to follow him. 

“Why show me then?” Kenma couldn’t help but ask, perching himself on a stool by the island countertop. 

“Well we’re both omegas. I think we both needed a break from our alphas, don’t you think?” He asked while looking over his shoulder at Kenma, smiling. “White or red?” 

“Red please.” Kenma answered. Akaashi took out a classy dark green bottle, popping the cork easily and pouring the wine still the two glasses were half full each. 

“I also brought you here because I wanted to apologize.” He says, watching Kenma taking a big swing of wine. The omega sputtered a bit to swallow, setting down the cup. 

“For what?” 

“Well I think I uh… I was treating you a kind of way because… because of my own experience and looking kind of… what’s the word? Down on you.” Shyness and uncertainty were a common characteristic among omegas and was seen as good submissive behavior. In this moment. Kenma realized that this was the only time he’s ever seen Akaashi like this, unsteady and hard of words. 

“You are very strong and do not need to be pitied. I’m sorry Kenma.” He pressed a kiss to the other omega's hand, lacing their fingers together. Kenma blushes but nods eagerly, accepting the apology. He is seated on the counter, his feet swinging and hitting the cabinets gently. Akaashi steps away, going to put the rest of the wine up 

"However, I want you to know that you don't have to be anything you _think_ we want. They whole reason we wanted you around is because of how _you_ you are. We don't expect anything from you. if anything, I asked my alphas to let you call the shots." 

"Omegas... omegas don't do that though." Kenma says behind his rim, drinking in small sips. 

"Do what? Kenma, I know that in your situation, you haven't got the best examples on how an alpha is supposed to be around an omega. But hear it from someone with _three_ alphas, they're all like, lap dogs." Akaashi describes and Kenma's hand shoots up to his mouth, a laugh escaping him. "What? They like attention, they wanna know what you're thinking and what you need, always. Bokuto for example is really forgetful at assessing his own needs. They've been many times were his own well being is an afterthought. It happens a lot in missions. And Tsukki, he's our pack alpha, so of course he's thinking about what's good for everyone else. And Kuroo's the perceptive time, you know that." 

"Oh don't I know." Kenma grumbles and Akaashi smiles.

"Alphas like being asked for help. Makes them feel like their needed, wanted. And my boys like feeling dependable, especially when it comes from a hard-ass like myself." Akaashi explains with a smile, so sweet and reserved Kenma has too look away, his face warm and flushed at the sight. 

"Can't they just say that?" Kenma mutters after gathering his thoughts. "They just... they come off so overbearing. I hate it." 

“Those alphas are idiots sometimes, aren’t they?” Akaashi starts up, clapping his hands. “They think if they treat you “normally” then all is good. But they end up crowding and pressing you anything. What they should be doing is figuring out what you want.”Akaashi gets off his seat and stands in front of Kenma. He spread the boy’s legs, standing in between them. “However, it’s really hard to read your mind, Kenma. Mostly when you’re thinking so much and keeping everything to yourself all the time.” 

“It’s easier… that way.” Kenma mumbles, setting his wine glass down. 

“Easy for who Kenma?” Akaashi ask. “You look tense and uncomfortable wherever you around in the house except your room. I watch you as much as you watch the rest of us. If you want something you can ask for it. What do you want, Kenma?” Akaashi ask gently, his eyes bright blue and soft. 

Kenma opens his mouth but nothing comes out. His hands are fists in his lap, and he drops his gaze to the floor. Akaashi turns away, heading down the hall. Before he disappears, he’s says, “you don’t have to answer now. Just know that you have the choice too. Now let’s eat. I got somethings other items I left in the car to cook up. After, we can watch some dramas.” 

. 

.

And just like that, all the tension was gone. Kenma thinks to himself that Akaashi was always the easiest to talk to, saved for Kuroo. Even the first day they met, the omega was able to hold a conversation with Akaashi for three hours easily. And as they flip through movies, wrestled and threw popcorn at each other, Kenma came to enjoy it more and more. 

“Now we’re both clean.” Akaashi calls out as he comes into the living room, shaking his head under a towel. His body was pale and toned. From where he sat on the couch, Kenma could see slight scars and marking scattered all over his body. His skin was slightly pink because of heat of the water. Akaashi looked up and when they locked eyes, Kenma shivered. His eyes had darker to a late-night sea green, narrowed a focused on Kenma. Small drops of water still rolled down the sides of his face and down his chest from his hair. Kenma licked his lips at the sight of the omega. There was something, like a muted dominance that laid beneath the surface of Akaashi's aura. And Kenma wanted to find out what it really looked like. 

He was up and walking towards Akaashi before he knew it. He stood just inches away when he stopped, standing an inch or two before Akaashi’s head. They stood in silence, holding each other’s gaze intently. Kenma made the first move, leaning up and towards Akaashi’s mouth. At first, their lips just sat against one another, until the smaller open push forward, slotting his mouth with Akaashi’s. 

They were still dangerously close when they broke apart. “What was that for?” Akaashi asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment. 

“You ask me what I wanted." Kenma mumbles, trying not to break eye contact. Akaashi doesn't object so he continues. "I think... or I want... to touch you.” 

Akaashi pulled back a little more, trying to look Kenma properly in the face. “You sure?” 

“More than sure.” Kenma mumbles, his shyness rolling back. “Unless you don’t…?” 

“Definitely do.” Akaashi quickly reassured. “Just wanna make sure. Let’s go, yeah? To my room.” 

.

Kenma melted into the covers as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck, their lips tangled in a heated kiss. Akaashi wasted no time working tongue into Kenma’s mouth, making these ridiculous noises got Kenma hard instantly. 

Akaashi smirk against the omega’s mouth, his one hand moving from Kenma’s hair down his body. His moves up and makes room to cup the front of Kenma’s shorts. “That's for me, yeah?” Akaashi ask and Kenma nearly comes from the depth of his voice. That tingling feeling of _alpha_ was weak but most certainly there. 

“Y-Yeah I wanna…” Kenma says breathlessly. Akaashi nods to himself, slowing removing both Kenma’s shorts and underwear. Akaashi does the same for himself until they’re both naked. 

“You want my hand or my mouth, Kenma?” Akaashi ask as he grinds down on Kenma, their dicks rubbing together. Kenma was leaking like a faucet while Akaashi was just getting hard. “No wonder you could past for a beta. Your dick is big.” Akaashi says as he holds Kenma down, looking as the skin sticks together. “But I’ve never seen a beta with a pussy.” Akaashi says, his fingers running lower and Kenma keens. 

"S-Some- ah!" Was all he could offer. Kenma cursed his stutter, trying to find his words as he drowned in pleasure. It baffled him how composed Akaashi was while he felt like he was melting. “You’re b-big too.” Kenma hissed as Akaashi jerked harder to get a reaction out of him. 

“Thank you, Ken-ma.” Akaashi said pleasantly. He knew for an omega he was well hung too, at a solid seven inches. But Kenma has to be about eight, a bit more. “And what a pretty pink it is too.” Akaashi hums, on hand on Kenma’s dick, the other running against his labia. 

“There are m-many betas with… both but less than 15-ah!” He gasps as Akaashi’s presses his thumb to Kenma’s clit. “Some s-small percent has it.” 

“The more you know." Akaashi said disinterestedly. "But you haven’t answered my question, babe. You want me to jerk you off? Have you come all over my hand? Wanna watch me lick it off my fingers?” He leans down and licks Kenma's neck, just over his glands. Kenma jerks up and Akaashi laughs. “Or you wanna put it in my mouth? Make me take you down my throat or something?” Akaashi asked, kissing Kenma full on the mouth. “I can open my mouth and show your come-” 

Kenma gasps, his head fall back into the pillows. His dick jerks twice before he shoots all over his stomach and Akaashi’s, some landing on Akaashi’s chest. He squirms a bit before laying on his back, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest. 

“Coming without my hand or mouth? Was it my dirty talk?” The black-haired boy asked, taking the rag he placed on the desk earlier and running it over his chest along with Kenma’s. “You didn’t even get to hear what I’d do with your pussy.” 

“It was your … filthy mouth. It's extremely shocking.” Kenma says but he’s grinning himself.

Akaashi grins back, loving the look on Kenma’s face; the thin slits of his eyes, how the iris seems to glow in the dim room. “I know.” He mumbles against Kenma’s hip. “I can use my mouth if you’re up for it?” Feeling the vibration of Akaashi's lips by his skin made Kenma flush down to his neck and up to his ears. He jerks in Akaashi’s hands, throwing his arms to his hide his embarrassment, much to Akaashi’s delight. What could he say? Akaashi was a bit of sadist, he knew. He loved to rile up his alphas in the same manner. He knew he had that power and he used as often as he could. 

“Wanna touch you too…” Kenma mumbles, sitting up when his body stop feeling like jelly. “Wanna watch you… come too.” Kenma said. Akaashi preens at the look on Kenma’s face, loving the quiet rasp of his voice. 

“Turn around then.” Akaashi said and Kenma does as told. Akaashi lays on the bed, his dick hard and red. Kenma takes it in his hands and Akaashi hissed pleasantly. He then bites Kenma’s legs, getting a yelp out of the tan omega. 

“What‘re you doing?” Kenma squeals as Akaashi places each of his legs on the sides of his head. He takes Kenma’s dick in his hands, grinning again. 

“69 _, duh_. Come on, Kozume. Make me come.” And with that, Akaashi takes Kenma’s dick in his mouth. Kenma jerks up, properly sitting on Akaashi’s face. 

“That’s not how 69 works Kenma but I don’t mind if you want me to eat you out.” Akaashi said casually and Kenma makes an embarrassing cry when Akaashi holds his balls, massaging them gently. 

“It’s not- that’s not what… I’m trying to do!” His voice rises when Akaashi takes his whole dick down his throat, humming a tune against Kenma’s skin. He pulls the smaller omega down anyway, mouth against his hole. Kenma sighs, his body buzzing against Akaashi’s surprising strong hold. His dick was already filling up, red and bobbing with every movement of the small omega’s hips. He groans when Akaashi adds his fingers, one in his ass and two pressing against his clit. The pressure run up his spine, tight against his stomach as Kenma bucked down for more, hands gripping Akaashi hips as his lower back jerked to and fro. 

“Another one?” Akaashi said as he was already sliding another finger from Kenma’s ass and to his vagina. His curls his finger, finding _that_ spot that made Kenma curl forward, sobbing, spit sliding down his chin. Kenma shivers, spilling all over the dark-haired omega’s chest, falling forward and holding on to Akaashi’s legs, his lower have still jerking over the omega’s face. 

Akaashi holds on to Kenma’s shaky form, curious about the omega’s body. He’s been with many omegas himself but Akaashi has never been with an omega without slick. It wasn’t bad, per say. Just different. He wondered, since Kenma had been on suppressants for so long, when would his natural slick return. The thought alone, _tasting_ Kenma, made his dick jump. 

“Two to zero, Kenma. Not that I’m complaining.” Akaashi sits up as Kenma fell to the side, picking up some of the come off his chest and licking his fingers. Kenma groans, covering his blushing face with his hands and Akaashi laughs, getting the rag again to clean the rest of the mess up. 

“If I knew this was what we were going to do I would have a suggested a shower _afterwards_.” Akaashi says as he drags the warm cloth over Kenma’s skin, the omega purring in response. It makes Akaashi grin even more. Omegas were kind of like animals that used methods to let others know what they were comfortable with. Having their neck exposed, stomach out or purring were some of the things that made for an omega that is now familiar with their surroundings. 

“You… don’t want me to uh…” Kenma began, look at Akaashi’s sex which was slowly softening. 

“I think I’m alright. I’d like to sleep next to you if that’s okay.” Akaashi offers, his hands open for Kenma to fall into. The duo haired omega complies, his blush finally fading. 

The two omegas fall asleep, Kenma curled in the curved of Akaashi’s neck. 

.

(As dawn comes, Kenma’s cat like eyes flicker open, adjusting to the darken room. He stills himself for a moment, realizing that he was not in his home, not in bed alone. It’s been so long since he’s has had a sexual encounter… one that he stayed the night for. He could hear Akaashi’s breathing, his eyes locking on the rise and fall of his chest. He was taller than Kenma but not taller that Tsukishima. He might be about Kuroo’s height at six feet or so. He body was toned and slightly tanned, tanner than Kenma at least. He was curvy though, wide hips and a nice ass. Kenma’s eyes were on his dick, soft but still somewhat thick. 

Kenma leans in, his mouth at Akaashi’s jaw, kissing gently. He continues to do so, peppering unsure kisses all over the fellow omega’s face, each one longer, wetter. Akaashi, the light sleeper, is awake, eyes bleary and aware of the wet marks being left on his skin. Kenma brushes past a mark on his way down to Akaashi’s chest—Kuroo’s mark— and Akaashi is more awake now, his eyes on Kenma. 

The omega’s eyes are bright in the dim room, narrow and the pupil clean slits. The golden green hue of them sending a shiver down Akaashi’s spine. He lays on his back as the smaller predator hovers above him, mouth now down to his sex. His breathing is labored, the hot pants over Akaashi’s already warm flesh. He shifts, his dick feeling up with all of Kenma’s almost touches. “Good morning, Kozume.” 

Kenma has a thing. He doesn’t want it to be a _thing_ but knows that it is. He knows that he loves people calling him by his name, especially people as pretty as Akaashi. 

“G’ morning.” He mutters, grabbing Akaashi’s dick and putting it into his mouth, swallowing it all in one go. Akaashi jerks upward, now sitting on his hands as he watches Kenma’s mouth move, saliva pooling up within seconds. It gets messy soon after that. There’s spit and come all over Kenma’s cheeks, on Akaashi’s legs and stomach. Kenma has not come up far for the base and Akaashi realizes, when his screws his eyes shut, and his nails extend and rip at the sheets that _Kenma doesn’t have a gag reflex holy fuck_ and Akaashi couldn’t help but buck into the sweet heat to confirm it, watching Kenma _take it._

“What a _good_ boy.” Akaashi coos, rubbing Kenma’s scalp, the natural black hair growing out. Kenma mewls, causing them to both groan in response. “You like being a good boy for me, Kenma? A good boy with and even _better mouth.”_ Akaashi growls out, gripping the soft hair and pushes Kenma down even further. “Take it, Kenma. I want you to feel this in your jaw for _days._ ” And Kenma attempts to nod, begging to feel it, wanting Akaashi in his mouth for as long as the dominant omega would allow. 

It sent a shiver down Kenma’s back just how dominant Akaashi could get. Kenma knew a thing or two about dominance, he performed it well as a beta for so long it felt like second nature. How he walked, how he talked, asserted control over omegas and some betas, pushed superiority against alphas was his every day. But Akaashi, now his dominance looked like _second skin._ It was in his tone, the depth of his eyes, how they held onto Kenma, his hands knew just where to touch to have Kenma begging and melting. 

“Don’t touch there.” Akaashi says, moving Kenma teasing fingers away from his pussy. “Just need your mouth on me, can you do that for me Kenma?” The dark-haired omega asked and if Kenma mouth wasn’t so full he’d answer. Instead he bobs harder, lips meeting the skin of Akaashi’s tummy. The younger omega does everything in his power not to buck into the velvet heat, grounding his teeth as he looks down at the beauty between his legs. 

“Wish the boys could see you.” Akaashi mutters and _that_ gets Kenma’s attention, blinking away the tears as Akaashi pulls him off his dick, letting Kenma pant over the spit soak sex. “Wish they were here right now to see the mess I’ve made of you.” Kenma keens, pressing down and rubbing his dick down into the sheets. “What a needy omega. I wish they could see this… but they’re not here. And it’s just me and you.” 

“You… and m-me.” Kenma agrees and Akaashi grins, Kenma’s obedience filling that darker side of Akaashi. A side that didn’t come out often with his other mates. It wasn’t pleasurable when his alpha clashed with any of his bonded, and he did enjoy being an omega for them. But with Kenma, it was so easy for him to give into the alphan side of himself, see how Kenma softened in his hands. 

“Good b-boy.” Akaashi grits when he feels the omega’s hands on his sex, his palms small and soft, slick with sweat and come. “Can’t wait until you’re mine.” And Kenma cries out, his mouth over Akaashi, nearly touching. “Wondering where I should put my mark on you. You know omega marks don’t last long but I’m not just an omega. Mines feels good, will stay for quite a while. Where do you think you want it, Kozume?” 

“I-I want it, Akaashi.” Kenma says. “I want it anywhere, give it-” 

“Not yet, sweetheart. Tsukki, he’s our alpha. And he has to declare courtship first. And he’s gonna put a mating bond on you so everyone knows you’re ours, right?” Kenma whines, clearly frustrated of what his omega has been denied but nods at Akaashi’s words. 

“Yours, y-yeah.” 

“So be a good omega and make me come.” Akaashi grabs Kenma’s head, pulling him down onto his dick. Kenma works his jaw, hand all over Akaashi’s abs, touching himself with his other hand. Akaashi, on his knees and fists pressed into his sheets to hold him up, bucks his hips slowly into Kenma’s mouth, pumping his dick in and out of the wet heat. He doesn’t last much longer, eyes closing as he releases, Kenma slowing his suction, popping off of Akaashi’s sex, swallow the load the omega gave him. He had already spilled between his thighs, much too turned on by the sight, _the taste_ of Akaashi to wait or care to get hands on his sexes. 

Akaashi has already acquired a rag, the cool cloth brushing over Kenma’s mouth and then his thighs. “So good,” Akaashi murmured as Kenma rested his head on Akaashi’ shoulder, sighing blissfully. “What a pretty boy.” The omega kept praising Kenma in small short whispers, Kenma’s heart full with an emotion he couldn’t name. 

“Back to bed, you scoundrel. It'a barely eight in the morning.” 

“Don’t make me sound insatiable, Mr. I-can-get-up-and-stay-up till-” Kenma is cut off by his own surprised laughter, seeing Akaashi blush. _Truly blush._

“Hush you.” Akaashi says in response, moving to give Kenma space to lay, circling his arms around the smaller omega, moving him close. 

The two omegas were asleep before they knew it). 

. 

Akaashi keeps Kenma over at his den for another two days –watching movies, playing card games and of course, sex—till Kenma’s appointment. They leave after Kenma makes breakfast, dropping him off in new clothes to Dr. Silk’s office. Kenma sits in the driver’s seat of the car, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Uh… thank you. For this… letting me have space and…” His head drops, face covering the reddening skin. Akaashi lets out a smooth laugh, brushing Kenma’s hair to pull it back and cupping his cheek. 

“Did you have a good time? It wasn’t too much, was it?” Akaashi asked sincerely. 

“No, it was fine.” Kenma says quickly but Akaashi doesn’t look convinced, his eyes drifts to one of the marks he left just below Kenma’s collarbone. 

“I sorry I was so rough with you-” 

“No!” Kenma shouts, head shooting up, startling Akaashi. “I. Sorry. I just… I don’t really… stay with people… after you know?” Akaashi, although know _exactly_ what Kenma was talking about, he shakes his head. Kenma lets out a small grumble of frustration. “Like after… sex I don’t ever… stay around. It’s just sex. I don’t really know what to say... right now.” 

“Was this just sex then?” Akaashi asks easily and was very pleased when Kenma fervently shook his head. “That’s good. Glad I don’t have to show you, right here in this car, _why_ it was more than just sex.”Akaashi purrs, mouth close to Kenma’s. 

There was that _voice._ Deep and full like an alpha’s would be, almost close in how demanding it sounded but. It also _wasn’t._ It was the clear and gentle tone that belonged to Akaashi normally as well. Both made Kenma shiver all over. 

“I’ll see you at home, then, Kozume.” 

“Bye… Keiji.” Kenma says, loving how Akaashi’s eyes flash brightly, but he remains quiet. He stays until Kenma steps into the facilitating before pulling off. 

.

“Hello _youuuu_ _,_ I’d say someone is glowing! My, my, my I’d say someone has- oof! _Oww._ _”_ Sugawara teases before whining when Kenma chopped him on top of her head. 

“Quit it, you.” 

“Haven’t denied it though.” Sugawara sings. “Let me know what happened! If you’re comfortable but like. Tell me!” 

Kenma sits down, fiddling with one of the stress balls on the table. “Uh. Akaashi had picked me as you know… to me to a den-” 

“A hotel~?” Sugawara suggest and Kenma deadpans. “Okay, okay den. What’s the den for? Like a secret hideout or something?” 

“It used to be where Akaashi spent his heats? Like he’s…” 

“He’s an alpha omega mixed right? He mentioned that to me earlier. I have them all of those boys give me some kind of give me a little description about themselves. For your safety of course.” 

“Why does that matter for me?” 

“Well, your doctor told me about how you were moving into a pack of alphas and only one other omega. That might have been very overwhelming to your recovery process. I wanted to know if their personality, the way the run their pack wouldn’t conflict with your second gender change.” Sugawara supplies, digging in her purse for her compact mirror. 

“Oh." Kenma says dumbly. "Well, I think like. I wouldn’t want them to change pack dynamics… because of me. And they haven’t really changed...” 

“I think it would because they knew you as a beta, right? And they told me they were going to court you as such. You know, before all of this happened.” The new information made Kenma’s cheeks flush. “But now, it’s like they have court an omega that is still trying to figure out how to be an omega. It would be best if they considered changing their dynamics. Aren’t you grateful for their patience?” Sugawara asked, she flips open to the compact to reveal a mirror. She begins to reapply he fading red lipstick, the vibrant color complimenting the red in her cheeks. 

“Well it hasn’t changed… they feel weird. It doesn’t feel like patience more so… hesitance? Or like, they just don’t see me anymore… because they know… what I really am now.” 

“Now what, Kenma? They know _who_ you really are now. You aren’t a thing.” Sugawara supplies gently but Kenma doesn’t look convinced. Sugawara sighs. “Well, if you don’t mind, I know from your report that you felt like it was, and I quote, ‘too late to revel my gender as an omega, and I don’t want to disappoint people like Hinata-kun and Yaku because they were like family I have like to for a long time’ is that correct?” Sugawara reads off and Kenma nods slowly. 

“However, being that this is our fourth meeting as of now, it seems like, and please correct me if I’m wrong, you think omegas, specifically yourself, are disgusting.” Sugawara says, voice neutral as she looked up from is writing pad to Kenma. The duo haired omega flinches, curling into himself. 

It is tense for many moments. Sugawara stares at Kenma as the omega pulls and squeezes tight against the stress ball. Sugawara looks down to her notes jolting down a few notes every once in a while. She moves in her chair, the wheels pushing her to the desk. “I'll give you a moment. Let me know when you are ready to resume.” She offers softly, turning away from Kenma and begins typing. 

Kenma, with his knees to his chest and nails digging into to the palms of his hands, thinks. Thinks like he always does; a mile a minute, with every possible outcome running through his mind. He couldn't hate omegas, could he? He has omegas—he’s _slept with Lev._ So maybe he doesn’t hate them, just doesn’t want to be one. His father said that, many times, that it's why his mother left; to find an omega. Maybe that's why. Or.. it could be his sisters. His sisters would probably hate him if they found out. And he doesn’t even know _how to omega._ What good would it do if-? 

It could have only been five minutes or twenty, but Kenma finally lets out a shaking breath. “I don’t. Like I can’t _explain_ but I don’t. don’t _hate-”_ He tries to get out, his watery eyes on a blurry image of Sugawara. 

“Kenma. You can cry first. Then you can speak to me-” 

“I’m tired of c-crying." Kenma says roughly, standing up shakily from the sofa. Sugawara’s eyes follow him, her face neutral. “I’m tired of being sad… and feeling sorry for myself-” He hiccups, lifting his arm to wipe away the seemingly endless amount of tears. “I wanna stop feeling like _s-shit_ and want to be better. Better _now._ ” 

Kenma was breathing loudly, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. Sugawara sighs, turning over her notepad and putting his pen down. She stands too, opening her eyes. 

“Wanna hug? I think I give pretty good hugs.” She offers softly, her chocolate eyes on him. Kenma hesitates before he moves into the embrace. Not even moments later, he feels the strain in his arms begin to loosen, his chest warming up comfortably. He breathes in Sugawara’s scent, smelling like… fresh bread? It was bright and sunny. 

“Omegas have the ability to comfort others. With their scents, it is nurturing, much like a mother’s would be. This why omegas are good at handling their aggressive alphas.” 

“Omega comfort.” Kenma supplied weakly, letting Sugawara lead him down slowly to the wider softer, settling into Sugawara’s embrace fully. 

“Exactly. It’s really nice because sometimes a beta or alpha’s comfort might feel too intense, and some omegas have reported that it feels more like a command if they are new to their relationship with that alpha. Omega comfort tends to be very settling.” 

“Do you think uh. Akaashi would? Like would he-?” 

“I don’t see why he wouldn’t want to comfort you. You don’t have to do this with me, technically this not the _most_ appropriate thing-” Kenma already began moving away but Sugawara sighs dramatically, pulling Kenma in again. “I’m a therapist with her three diplomas. I have practice in using omega comfort as a method of therapy, this is fine. Your distress scent was very intense, and I could probably smell it from a mile away.” She sasses and Kenma grumbles out a response. She speaks again, this time softer. “This is me comforting you. I was more worried being that you don’t seem type that seems too receiving to physical touch so I’m glad you aren’t uncomfortable” 

“This… this is okay.” Kenma says after a while, relaxing again. 

“Good! Now. It seemed that I asked a question you weren’t too ready to answer so we are going to put it away for later. Let’s uh. We have about,” Sugawara glances down at her wristwatch, “twenty or so minutes. I can pick of where I left of for my story?” Kenma nods into Sugawara’s chest and she smiles. “Okay then! I think… let’s see…” She mumbles to herself, looking up towards the ceiling. 

“I think I left off at... oh! okay… about another six months in. Like after the first round of trying to get pregnant right? So, six months go by, no luck but I did land my first job a counselor for a local high school. I worked with all sorts of students and it was changeling but rewarding.” As she spoke, Kenma could feel her breath atop his head. Even _that_ was soothing. She was so gentle, so simplistic in her tactics but had an intense effect on Kenma’s emotions. She was able to calm him so easily by _being calm._

“My parents, family were as ecstatic as I was, being that a first-generation student also is employed. Along with my brothers getting into their schools and programs. My parents were like, living their dreams through us. I should make it known that my family was just below the middle-class line. My whole community was at the engagement and wedding. It was very shocking a doctor of his status wanted anything to do with me. Besides my obvious sex appeal of course.” She grins and Kenma gives a bout of surprised laughter, giggling the rest into his hand. She smiles and continue.

“And I began working in the fall, newly 21 and I’m nervous but happy. One day, I stopped to get food after work and I’m carrying the bags inside. I had been feeling a bit under the weather but thought maybe it was nerves and starting a new job. But I was feeling bloated then lightheaded, then dog tired all at once. It progressed for a week and he next day I was gonna go see a doctor, or my husband. That Friday, I collapse right in the middle of my kitchen.” 

When I woke, I was in bed, under the covers naked and on fire. My mouth was dry, and my heart was so loud in my ears. I had a headache which would turn into a migraine in the days to follow. I saw my husband. He was shirtless, on his phone typing away. I was groaning, trying to get his attention when I realized I was soaked! Under me, for the first time ever was slick! I was screaming, feeling really scared and like shit overall. My screaming finally got his attention. I was rambling, so embarrassed and confused but he didn’t even bat an eye. Instead, he told me it was supposed to be like this.” 

That night, my husband uh…” Sugawara paused and Kenma looked up at her, watching her face. It wasn’t sad per say, more like… uncomfortable. Like she didn’t want to say her next words. “My husband… he raped me. I was in a man-made heat for nearly a week. And every few hours he visited me, took uh…” Dr. Sugawara gave a sniffle. “He took care of me. He told me this is how it would be from now on. It was weird because after that, it never hurt again but I hated it. And at the same time... he took such good care of me. And it went on like that till I was 24.” 

“Holy shit that’s… _long._ ” Kenma said but Dr. Sugawara gave a wet laugh. 

“Wasn’t as long as you, Kenma-san so I think I’m fine.” 

“But I wasn’t… wasn’t taken like that o-or, liked forced-” 

“Rape, Kenma. I was raped. We are clear and transparent here. That was my one rule.” She says evenly, chin held high. 

“And no talking with your mouth full is my other rule!” She exclaimed and Kenma rolls his eyes, which she chops the center of his head for. “No rolling your eyes either! Also,” She says, becoming serious again. “When looking through your records it says that, that you were molested. These happenings are different sure, but what good does it do to compare trauma? When it all hurts us the same?” She asked, ignoring Kenma’s flinch at her bluntness. “It isn’t different. Pain hurts no matter shape, size or color of the bruise. Both literal and metaphorical. Now may I continue?” Kenma is silent, staring behind Dr. Sugawara at the baby green colored wall instead of answering. 

“One day, I was cooking, maybe passed sunset. I had learned that there were many women like me. Some of my husband’s wives, other prostitutes or dancers. They, the men, they walked the surface of this world a businessmen or lawyers, they acted like angels but really… These men ran undergrounds circles, collecting money for selling and profiting off of women like me. Much like the businesses you’ve managed to stop, Kenma.” She adds softly, watching the flex of Kenma’s knuckles. 

“And then the door opened. I assumed it was one of the girls. They stopped to see me often, I was one of the oldest amongst them believe it or not. And so, with my back turned I was chatting about nonsense. I turned around and guess who? My _mother_ , a vase slipping from her hand and shattering all over the floor. I made a mad dash to my room, grabbing my robe even if I knew she saw. The bruises, my weight loss, the smell. I came back, cleaning, talking and talking. I told her that I was clumsy, and my husband’s been taking care of wounds. I kept going and she yelled. She hasn’t rose her voice since my brother got a tattoo. She was crying and yelling about me being a dumb girl and to stop lying and where my shitty husband was. Her eyes…” Sugawara shivers. “Even now I just, it’s scary to think about. She looks so just. I can’t even explain it. 

“But I remember feeling so relieved. Because… I couldn’t believe it. She _believed_ me. There were two women who were older than me and they told me they been trying to find a way out for years. And now they’ve given up. I was so ready to give up. So ready to just, let it happen. And I was told no one would believe me, you know. But my ma did. 

“Then, she grabbed me by shoulders. She told me she was going fix it. She was gonna get me the best lawyer ever. That she would end him. And I never seen her like that. So feral, so real. She was so perfect sometimes that she didn’t even seem real. But having her cry there with me, in my fancy kitchen, in my hollow home, it was the most comfort I’ve ever received.” 

A little timer went off and Sugawara claps his hands, although weakly and looks down at Kenma. 

“Time’s up, Kenma-chan. I’ll see you next week.” She says, gently scenting Kenma before moving away to let him leave. The two of them were emotionally drained for sure, a lot happening in the little time they were together, new ideas and thoughts swarming in Kenma’s head. 

“Uh yeah. Thank you for sharing.” Kenma removes himself from the older omega, shrugging his coat on. 

“You as well. Tell the others I said hello.” Sugawara says with a soft smile

“I will.” 


	7. SIXTEETN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t mark him. Not like you would. But it was what he wanted, and I wanted to be there for him. I will not apologize but I will take my punishment for not listening.” Akaashi says evenly, all the bite back in his voice and Tsukishima shakes his head. 
> 
> “Don’t make it sound like you’re doing me a favor by taking your punishment-” Tsukishima starts. 
> 
> “I never cared to wait and not treat him like my omega.” Akaashi snaps and Bokuto growls at his tone. 
> 
> “You’re not his alpha-” Kuroo begins and Akaashi lets out a feral growl, attempting to buck on his hold. 
> 
> “I am. ” The lean omega claims, his voice octaves lower than his normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So literally I was on my way to update because I was going on spring break and then BOOM!  
> quite literally coronavirus springs on us, full force. I had some family would have now suffered personally from the virus so it's been a bit gloomy. personally I'm a homebody so I'm quite alright being in my room but my family is... tough to deal with for long periods of time so which me luck and send me hearts.
> 
> And sorry for the lateness of this update! *bows* pls enjoy this chapter

**AKAASHI** comes home after dropping Kenma off, standing in front of the door as it swings open before he even raises his hand to put the key in. It Bokuto, who is pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Akaashi lets himself fall into the hug for a moment, settling into the smoky coffee bean smell he’s come to adore. Just for a moment, he lets the tension fall of his shoulders. 

“Cuddly are you, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked, looking passive but his voice full of affection. 

Bokuto pulls back, eyes bright. Akaashi could literally see his tail wagging, ears up like an eager dog. His eyes light up even more as he leans into his omega, breathing in deeply. “You smell a lot like Kenma. Like, a lot a lot.” The Alpha comments instead of answering 

Akaashi swears a little, realizing he didn’t change his shirt from this morning like he had wanted to. He knew that his alphas would notice a slight change in his scent, and even more so when Kenma got home. But he was hoping to prolong it till the other omega arrived to explain himself. He was bargaining that Kenma’s presence would soften the punishment he was bound to receive. 

Akaashi steps fully into the room however, keeping his heartbeat and facial expression neutral, eyes going to Kuroo first. And he wishes he hadn’t. The alpha’s jaw was taut, muscular arms folded over his chest. Akaashi’s face remains neutral through the harsh expression of his Alpha, putting up his jacket and taking off his shoes 

Kuroo would be the most upset, Akaashi thinks. He was most for remaining friends with Kenma before jumping into courtship, putting his feelings to the side to maintain a relationship. Akaashi had voiced his displeasure and made known that he was more against keeping Kenma out of the loop. It must’ve felt like a slap in the face that Akaashi went and did as he pleased. 

“Hello Tetsu, Alpha.” He greets, walking over towards the loveseat diagonal from the two alphas. Unfortunately, that doesn’t work for Kuroo. His long arms reach out for Akaashi, pulling his mate in his lap. His nose goes over his mark immediately and Akaashi subconsciously turns his head to give his alpha more access. 

“Yes, he does, Bo. Got kitten’s scent all over my mark. Guess why I’ve been feeling so jumpy today, right Akaashi?” He asked but it didn’t really sound like he wanted an answer so Akaashi didn’t speak immediately. Instead, he leaned in Kuroo’s touches, letting the Alpha scent him. He could play submissive. He didn't mind with his alphas obviously. 

Akaashi’s eyes flutter open, the dark greens landing on his pack alpha. Tsukishima sat on the couch a seat over. His eyes looked passive, dark and hooded as he looked at his alpha and omega draped over each other. One leg was crossed over the other, looking disinterested in what was happening in front of him. If someone can play the unphased game better than him it was Tsukishima. But Akaashi could see the slight tilt of his lip, his mouth forming into the devilish smile that he didn’t wear often. Apprehensiveness rolled of the omega in waves, slowly losing grip in Kuroo’s arms. 

“Would you like to tell your alphas what you were doing this week? Think all our marks were quite affected by your activities.” Tsukishima asked, prompting Akaashi to speak

Akaashi blushes, squirming in Kuroo’s lap. The raven-haired alpha stills him however, making it so that Akaashi kept his eyes on Tsukishima. 

“I… I had taken Kenma to my den these past few days.” Akaashi confesses and Bokuto squawks, coming to seat around them in the loveseat, peaked with interest. 

“That’s why my mark was acting all funny! No fair!” Bokuto declares, parroting Kuroo’s earlier notation, pointing to his mark that mirrored Akaashi's, at the back of his neck on the left side. 

“Answer him, Keiji.” Kuroo mumbles, pressed against the omega’s back, takes his claws under Akaashi’s shirt, running his hands over his stomach. Akaashi shutters, eyes dilating for a moment before focusing on the white-haired alpha in from of him. 

“Yes, Bokuto. I’m the reason you all were having trouble with your bond marks.” 

“What exactly did you do, Keiji? Did you just let him poke you?” Bokuto asked, genuinely curious and it takes everything in Tsukishima not to snort as his oblivious behavior.

“Yeah Keiji, tell us what happened?” Tsukishima demands, his voice tailored so he doesn’t necessarily have raise his voice for it to become an alpha command. And most times, Akaashi listens before he even has to use it, so it doesn’t happen often. He uses it more to get a rise out of the omega. And seeing him blush, soft in Kuroo’s hands is just what the blonde likes. 

“We talked… about things… being omegas and b-being in a pack.” He pants, Kuroo’s hands fallen to the button of his jeans and popping it open. His long fingers grazed over Akaashi black boxers, light and teasing. “Kuroo, can you please-?” Akaashi pleads, turning so he could see Kuroo better. 

“Finish telling Bokuto what happen.” Kuroo commands and Akaashi growls quietly, annoyance flaring up slightly. “ _Akaashi.”_ Kuroo stresses and Akaashi holds his gaze for a moment before baring his neck in submission. Kuroo lets out a hum, resuming his soft touches. 

“The first night Kenma… tells me he wants me so we… we kiss a lot, Bokuto. We kiss and touch each for quite a while.” He confesses and although Bokuto’s face is open, it darkens slightly as his mate’s words. Akaashi says exactly what the other two alphas expected, but it doesn’t make their reactions any different from Bokuto’s. 

“And I… I touch him, fingered him open. After that I… ate him out. And he can come a lot. I’ve come to find out that he can come a lot before he tires himself out. It doesn’t take much either and it’s a lot of come too. And after,” Akaashi swallows thickly when Kuroo’s hands finally dip into his boxers. The alpha motions for him to continue and Akaashi tries to steady his breathing. “After that, he woke me up late and gave me a blowjob. And it was really good. It usually takes too long for me… you know- to come.” Akaashi’s eyes water, the feeling of his alpha’s warm has on his pleasant despite the situation he knew he was in. 

“That’s all, Keiji?” Tsukishima asked. 

“That’s what we did the whole time.” 

“Where?” Kuroo asked. 

“W-What do y-?” 

“Where in your den did you do it?” Kuroo elaborate, wrapping a hand around Akaashi’s warm sex. The omega keens, closing his eyes at the sensation. 

“Everywhere. In the bedroom first. But the next day it was in the shower and kitchen. On the counter. Then I have him over the sofa-” 

“Funny how many places you had your way to Kenma when you weren’t even supposed to _touch_ him. Isn’t that funny, Akaashi?” Tsukishima, moving closer to grip the omega’s chin in his hand. Akaashi opens his eyes, looking at his alpha through lidded eyes. 

“Alpha-” He whines. 

“What was supposed to happen, Akaashi?” Tsukishima, not giving him time to speak. 

“We were supposed to court him first. And you-” Akaashi begins 

“And just _who_ am I?” He asked spitefully. 

“Pack a-alpha. My alpha. You were supposed to mark him first.” Akaashi swallows thickly. “But I didn’t mark him-” 

“But you _did._ In your own little way, you did. You got his smell all over you, like you were claiming him yourself. Such little self-control you have.” Tsukishima tsked , _disappointed_ and Akaashi jerks away from Kuroo’s chest, closer to his blonde-haired alpha. 

“Tsukki-” Akaashi tries but Tsukishima shakes his head 

“Don’t call me that. Not now, Keiji.” The alpha said firmly, eyes lowered on his omega. He didn’t care much for the nickname his friends and pack continued to call him, what used to flat out ignore him now he felt completely indifferent. But when he was in charge, his dominance spilling out of him, filling the senses of his pack members, they knew better than to call him Tsukki of all things. 

“ _Alpha.”_ Akaashi stresses. “I didn’t mark him. Not like you would. But it was what he wanted, and I wanted to be there for him. I will not apologize but I will take my punishment for not listening.” Akaashi says evenly, all the bite back in his voice and Tsukishima shakes his head. 

“Don’t make it sound like you’re doing me a favor by taking your punishment-” Tsukishima starts. 

“I never cared to wait and not treat him like my omega.” Akaashi snaps and Bokuto growls at his tone. 

“You’re not his alpha-” Kuroo begins and Akaashi lets out a feral growl, attempting to buck on his hold. 

“I _am._ ” The lean omega claims, his voice octaves lower than his normal. It was definitely the side of Akaashi that the alphas had the most trouble with; his alphan side. It didn’t come out often, for Akaashi was the calmest and most level-headed out of all of them. Most times it happened after spending his first few heats with three other alphas and it only ever came out in tone, when he was more emotional than usual. It would only every show when he was being protective of his back, his sweet omega smell fading into something richer, from honey to intense citrus. His green eyes brighten and slanted. “He’s my omega-” 

“Claim, Akaashi. You don’t have claim on him, yet. None of us do because we haven’t courted him yet.” Bokuto tries gently, inching towards the tense omega. He doesn’t budge, stiff in Kuroo’s arms, teeth bared and ready to buck if needed. Tsukishima sighs. 

“He’s too far gone. He’s not gonna talk to us anymore.” Kuroo says. 

“Let me have him.” Bokuto says as he slides into the seat beside Kuroo. “Think I’m just gonna spank him.” Bokuto says with an easy grin. 

“Bo, I don’t think-” Kuroo starts 

“I do.” He responds, his larger hands are quick to bound both of Akaashi’s wrist together and behind his back. “Keiji, can I spank you? You said you’d take your punishment. Because you were being a bad boy, weren’t you?” Bokuto asked, looking at the omega now on his lap. 

Akaashi’s growl cease for a moment as he falters. His eyes are still hard however, “Go ahead and try.” He bites and Bokuto grins, pushing Akaashi’s face down and yanking his sweats with one fluid motion. 

Without a second to pause, he brings down his hand against the pale skin and Akaashi bucks, shocked by the quickness of it. The hand holding his bound arms presses him down though, keeping his movements minimum. 

“I know you were trying to keep lil Kenma happy but you, _don’t, listen_ Keiji.” Bokuto, often seen as albeit dimwitted and awfully cheery, when in alpha mode is _overwhelming._ His dominance comes full force and can put even alphas into full submission. Yet at the same time, he remains gentle and lighthearted 

“Bokuto.” Akaashi pants, his voice returning to its usual softness, neutral and free of emotion. 

“Wanna tell me more about how you took care of Kenma? Tell me what you did, _omega.”_ Bokuto asked, boisterous voice coming back. He could never stay serious for too long. 

Akaashi, pink cheeked, presses into Bokuto’s solid thighs, his knees into the leather of the sofa, spread slightly with his trousers at his ankles. His scent was softening up, returning to the clean rain smell of his omega. Although the alpha love seeing their omega being blunt and independent, his alphan persona was actually terrifying and destructive. If they weren’t experienced alphas, they would be squished under his thumb. 

“He looked very attractive, Koutarou.” The omega starts, his hard breath against the Bokuto’s skin, fluttering the fabric of his shorts. Bokuto’s hand was still coming down on his ass, but the hits came slower and with less force to make the omega jerk. 

“How so? Did you make him cry? I know you like that. You’re such a masochist.” Kuroo taunts, sitting closer to run his hands through Akaashi’s hair. 

“More like a sadist. You’ve seen the marks he likes to leave on us.” Tsukishima interjects, landing a smack of his own, his hand landing right on Akaashi’s hole. Akaashi cries out, mouthing at Bokuto’s thigh as his mouth fills with saliva. 

“He d-did cry. He’s very sensitive. Always has been. Has such a pretty—pretty body.” Akaashi hiccups, rambling in a very quiet voice but all of the alphas were intently listening, Bokuto’s palm now rubbing the warm and supple flesh of Akaashi backside. “He can last long too, longer than me. He gets very focused and doesn’t talk b-but makes the pretty sounds. He likes nicknames and being called by his first name and—and he’s very pretty-” 

“You already said that, Keiji.” Kuroo laughs. 

“Ready to apologize now, Kaashi?” Bokuto asked softly, has running the red skin now pink and warm. “Take your time.” 

“Sorry for letting Kenma t-toy with your marks. Sorry for touching Kenma before we courted him.” Akaashi says, voice returning to its normal drawl, sounding neutral, nearly disinterested. 

“Good boy.” Bokuto begins affectionately but there is a creak at the door. All heads—except Akaashi’s, which is now borrowed in the shoulder of Bokuto— are turned to the door. 

“Hello-” Kenma begins, on hand on the doorknob and the other with a handheld game system in hand. 

.

Kenma’s mouth fell open at the sight before him. Alphas surrounding Akaashi… his butt colored, the sight of the pink skin only a flash before Akaashi stood to pull up his sweats, the skin disappearing. He hissed at the fabric trailing over the sensitive flesh. Akaashi pulled back his hair a bit, revealing his watery eyes, lined a rosy color. Sweat began to collect on the back of Kenma’s neck as he looked at the fellow omega. 

“Kenma-” Kuroo starts but Kenma tunes him out. 

“What were you doing?” Kenma asked, his voice low and mumbled together. Kuroo tried to get closer to the smaller male but he hissed back, eyes yellow bright and feral. 

“Tell me what you were doing?” His voice his higher now, faster. His fingers were flexing to and fro, trying to still his body from shaking. Is this how they planned to treat him when he acted out? They must’ve done to Akaashi for staying with Kenma for that long instead of bringing him back home. Was Kenma gonna let them do that to him? Were they all gonna watch the happen to him? 

“ _Kenma,_ ” Akaashi says, his voice softer and slightly slurred. Spanking—especially from Bokuto—always put him in a more docile mood. He walked to Kenma with such grace, as if he wasn’t just spread across a man’s knees, ass out. His eyes meet with Kenma’s, his wide and nervous. “Breathe, Kozume. You are not in any trouble.” 

The smaller omega didn’t realize the breath he was holding him, the knot barely loosening in his chest. “Why were they doing that to you?” He whispered, tuning out the alphas that could definitely still hear him. Kenma allows himself to be pulled into the taller omega’s chest, his cheek pressed against his sternum, the faint thump of his heartbeat. 

Akaashi hums, circling his arms around the shorter man. He rests his cheek on the dyed strands of hair, the natural dark hair now more than the honey blonde. He is silent, thinking on what would be best said to soothe Kenma’s obvious fear. He was probably under the assumption that _all_ alphas did this when their omegas were being disobedient. 

“Kenma-kun. What did you think they were doing?” Akaashi finally asked. The former grumbles, pulling away to glare weakly at Akaashi. 

“Don’t answer my question with one of your own.” He says and Akaashi smiles with a bit of mirth. 

“I need to know in order to answer your question, brat.” 

Kenma huffs at the insult but ducks his head again. His thinner hands around wrapped around Akaashi’s waist, unable to see the men behind him had relieved him immensely. Akaashi was the only one he had eyes on since he walked in. “I thought… because we were gone so long… they were mad… and beating you.” Kenma says slowly. 

“Hmm.” Akaashi hums again, rubbing slow and sincere circles into Kenma’s back. “They wouldn’t do that. I would kill them if it was that. I could do that, you know. They know that too.” 

Tsukishima growls, put off by Akaashi’s implications but Akaashi looks undeterred, putting a finger under Kenma’s chin so they meet eyes. The dark green color of it bright and although his face was neutral, there was definitely mischief in his gaze. “I wouldn’t let them hurt you, yeah?” 

“And we’re not trying to! Akaashi’s just into bdsm!” Bokuto reveals and the smooth and dark look Akaashi had on crumbles into his usual blunt and disinterested look, except an additional blush he couldn’t fight off his ears 

“Bokuto.” The omega addresses him in what sounds like a firm scowl and Bokuto whines. He looks nothing like that alpha who just had Akaashi… across his lap. 

“I just wanted to clear it up! It was getting really stuffy in here with all the, the-” Bokuto stumbles for the right word. 

“Tension.” Kuroo offers and Bokuto snaps his fingers. 

“Yes! Tension! Too much tension for me.” He sticks out his tongue and Kenma leans over a little bit to look past Akaashi and to the alpha. It was always fascinating to Kenma how openly Bokuto was willing to express himself. It wasn’t just la filter but… he was _too_ genuine about everything he said and did. But with that being said, the tense energy definitely did dwindle. 

“Bokuto is right though. Akaashi has told you about his alpha complex, Kenma-kun?” Kuroo asks and Kenma slides his eyes over to the other alpha, nodding into Akaashi’s shoulder. Kenma then realizes he’s been standing in Akaashi’s hold for quite some time and blushes, attempting to move out but Akaashi squeezes him closer without even looking down at him. 

“You do not have to move. I am alright standing like this with you if you’d like.” He says, his head slightly turned so he was also looking at Kuroo. Kenma doesn’t say anything in return, finding his eyes on Kuroo once again to nod. 

“ _Well~_ he is very much omega regardless and sometimes he loses himself. You were probably aware of his alphan behavior at his den, hmm?” Kuroo asks and Kenma’s eyes widen, which was confirmation enough for the alpha. “Yeah. It’s very intense and when it happens, it hard to get him back to his usuall cute and pliant state.” Kuroo makes a move forward and towards the omega pair, Kenma’s grip on Akaashi’s waist tightening. Akaashi rubs him back still, turning a bit so he can look at Kuroo better. 

Kuroo hands grace Akaashi’s neck, where his mark lay. “Isn’t that right, Keiji?” Akaashi jolts but he indeed looks softer, purring lowly under his breath. “So, his subs for us and we use certain methods to get him back down to regular omegan levels. I will admit that his alphan side is attractive however.” The two have a silent conversation with their eyes, one that makes the air buzz between them and it happens too fast for Kenma to read into it. 

“But it’s destructive. The alphan side did not come from a good place so it doesn’t make for the best qualities of an alpha. It’s the prideful, aggressive emotions of an alpha. And it comes out when he’s grumpy and wants to fight.” Tsukishima speaks for the first time his tone is deep, no nonsense and it makes Kenma straighten out his back. 

“Alpha, forgive me.” Akaashi says simply and it sounded like he was pouting. 

“I was never upset with _you_ in the first place. Just annoyed by your recklessness and your unwillingness to admit it.” Tsukishima is on next to Akaashi too, brushing some of his curled strands out of his face. The omega sighs, closing his eyes to the feeling. 

“So, kiss and make up!” Bokuto hoots as he gets and rushes over, nearly falling on the wood because of his socks, Kuroo thankfully catches him, not without teasing him in the process. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, the faintest coloring on his cheeks as he catches Akaashi’s lips, which the omega hums proudly at. Kuroo and Bokuto yell _banzai!_ throwing their hands in the air and they look absolutely ridiculous, but it makes Kenma grin too. 

Kenma jumps silently when Bokuto is suddenly in his face, eyes a wide bright yellow. He does oddly resemble an owl, the way sometimes Kenma catches him tick his head to the side when he was excited or confused. His favorite position was perched on the couch, feet tucked under him and slightly sitting up. 

“Are you still upset with me? I would be if I were you so for that I am very sorry.” He says as Kenma opens his mouth to speak, bowing as the hip. Kenma blushes hotly, pushing the large alpha to get him to stand back up. Bokuto does, a confused smile on his face. “Do you want be to bow on my knees? I can do that to if you-?” 

“No!” Kenma yelps, biting his lip. “You don’t need to apologize like that. I accept it uh…” Kenma starts, fidgeting with his hands. He tries to remember the words Sugawara told him when addresses this situation. _You have to be assertive, let them know how they need to treat you!_ “I did not enjoy being commanded by… you.” Kenma starts, the other voices dying down in the room and now everyone was focused on him. “You are not my alpha and that made me feel… uncomfortable.” Kenma felt like he aged 10 years after saying so, trying not to sag his posture as he gauged Bokuto’s reaction. 

The large alpha quickly wraps his arms on the smaller male, holding him off the ground and squeezing him tighter. “Kenma-kun I’m _soooooo_ sorry I don’t want you to feel like that like. Ever and I really didn’t mean too! Akaashi said I can get really mean and grumpy after my rut and that means I’m not mature, but I’ll try harder! So, do you forgive me?” Bokuto ask, finally stopping from spinning about. Kenma is above him in this position, Bokuto’s eyes bright but guilty. He knew how simple Bokuto could be though and knew that he truly meant well. 

“Yes Bokuto-san. I forgive you.” Before the words were fully out of his mouth Bokuto was presses his against Kenma. There was a sound of protest in the back but Kenma couldn’t focus on anything else but Bokuto warm against him. It’s very similar to the way he kissed Bokuto before. Very sweet, a slow wet smack when they pull apart. Bokuto gives a dopey smile and Kenma’s mouth twitches into a smile. 

“Hey!” He is pulled from Bokuto arm’s and into Kuroo’s from under his arms, his posture similar to a cat when held by the arms. “First Akaashi gets to kiss him then Bokuto! This is _not_ fair.” Kenma turns his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Kuroo pouting and not doing much to hide it. 

“I’ve already kissed Kenma before though.” Bokuto supplies, scratching his cheek with his finger sheepishly. 

“Hah?!” Kuroo and Akaashi exclaims, the alpha almost dropping him if it weren’t for Tsukishima coming to grab Kenma from Kuroo. “Then what was I punished for if you already kissed him and didn’t tell us?” Akaashi asked, more curious than upset, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was… comforting him!” Bokuto proclaims. “I hurt his feelings that time too, and I was trying to make feel better. And kissing is different from having sex!” Bokuto says and Akaashi actually blushes, his mouth open. 

“We didn’t have… sex.” He says lamely and Kuroo snorts while Bokuto sticks his tongue on. 

“But I’ve kissed… Tsukishima before?” Kenma confesses, confused as to why it was such a big deal. He has kissed everyone… _oh._ He looks towards Kuroo, realizing that they had yet to kiss. For whatever reason, the idea makes him flush. 

“Kei!” The pack alpha’s mates all cry out, turning to stare at the blonde. Kenma could hear a sharp _tch_ _!_ under his breath as he fixes his glasses with his two fingers. 

“Yes, I did. And before all of you, in fact.” He says, his straight face curving into a prideful and dismissive smile. Then chaos ensues. Kuroo attempts tp rush towards the blonde but Bokuto stops him. Kuroo is quick though, changing his aggression to the white-haired alpha, tackling his into the sofa. Akaashi passively attempts to break them apart but does seem too keen on getting physically involved. Tsukishima looks unbothered by it. If anything, he looks used to it as he rolls eyes but turns to look at Kenma. 

“Kenma. You probably know that we are interested in courting you, no?” Kenma stiffens, a rock forming in his throat as he nods. “You should also know, if it means anything to you, we had planned to court you as a beta as well. We were going to ask the night of the volleyball game in fact. But with you fainting and what followed after… we had to wait.” 

It was information that Kenma hadn’t even considered. That they would have wanted him before they found out he was an omega. _Of course, though. They would have had to develop their feelings before then._ But it feels… incredible to hear it, the tightness in his chest loosening so he could breathe properly. 

“But I think it’s safe to say we might be too impatient to wait, hmm?” Tsukishima says and Kenma nods. “So, if you want, we would like to court you. As a pack. I’d mark you here,” he raises Kenma’s small wrist, pointing at the inner flesh. “And you’d be a pack member. And after, we’d mark you as your mates… here.” The pack alpha explained, his long and slender fingers grazing Kenma’s neck. The omega shivers, eyes unblinking as the alpha stares back, his soft smile playing on his lip at the reaction. 

“I accept.” Kenma finally speaks and the blonde nods, lifting the wrist to his mouth. He mumbles something before kissing the promised skin and Kenma watches with a flushed face. His winces slightly when sharpened teeth dig into his skin, the skin around reddening. Tsukishima honey brown eyes flicker up to Kenma, staring intently as he began to suck and Kenma could help but moan, his knees clicking together. 

It doesn’t last long. Tsukishima stands back to his full height, his pink tongue peeking out to lick around his mouth as the wound prints on Kenma’s skin. It’s a wrecked circle of four teeth marks on either side. _It sorts of pretty,_ Kenma thinks for lack of a better word. He feels a lot, as if a he’s been pulled to every person in that room that. There’s a buzzing in the air but’s it’s calming, soft and warm feeling. It makes his blush for whatever reason 

Kuroo comes to stand in from of Kenma, a serious look on his face. They lock eyes, hazel against gold. 

"Kenma, kiss me." And the rest of the pack is pulling Kuroo back, attempting to stop him from kissing the overwhelmed omega. 


	8. SEVENTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I… join you for Tsukishima’s rut?” He says lowly, flushing even brighter and Tsukishima’s scent flashes outward, arousal flaring inside him nothing he’s ever felt, at least in a long time. He hasn’t felt this intensely since finally getting Akaashi to pose for mounting, a dark desire taking over him. He could probably count his hands how many times he had such an animalistic surge but right now; the heat of it, he knew it was here. 
> 
> “Of course, Kenma. Can he, alpha?” Akaashi ask sweetly, batting those long lashes Tsukishima’s way. The alpha says nothing, wordlessly heading over to their bedroom, listening for Akaashi pulling Kenma along to follow after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all again! It's my bday today (well yesterday technically—march 28th, I turned 21!!!) so here's a double update! banzai!!! 
> 
> Also this chapter is full a sexy stuff! Hot!

**THEY** fall into a slightly new routine. Nothing that was truly worth mentioning. It mostly stays the same, but it _feels_ different. _Fuller._ Coming into the first of April, nearly a whole year he’s met the members of this pack, three months after Kenma’s incident, he still meets with Dr. Sugawara twice a week. Although he’s made up with Yaku, she still has feelings about him working, and has yet to put him back on the team. Hinata was now currently in Europe, France specifically, catching up with Kenma whenever he could through Skype.

What was different for Kenma was that he was never alone in the house. They’d let him leave as he’d like, but he always came home to someone, always with someone in the apartment. Be it Akaashi reading beside him while he played on his controller or Bokuto looking over his shoulder as he played on his phone, he was never by himself less he was sleeping or bathing. 

Which… felt good. At first it was unnerving—and still is—trying to figure out what he should be doing around the pack, what was and wasn’t acceptable. He was a naturally anxious person and it was something he had to work on for years with Hinata and Yaku. But now, it felt like he didn’t know his place with everyone, who to touch and who was off limits. How to speak to _three_ different alphas and how to act when dealing with an omega with an alpha complex. 

Sugawara’s feedback way simple: 

“Treat them like you treat any other of your friends, or past lovers. I hate to say this but you’re acting like a virgin nerd.” Sugawara says with an easy smile on her face. Kenma lowers the phone after pausing his game, give his therapist a flat look. “What! _I’m serious._ You’re 27 years old and _very_ attractive. And you said you’re a spy, right? You told me how you had to seduce your way through getting information from Dean-” 

“T-that’s different,” Kenma rebuts, blush on his cheeks. “That was for work-” He grumbles. 

“Work and pleasure go hand in hand as far as I’m concerned!” Sugawara says just as there was a knock at her door. She holds a finger up to Kenma before getting up to answer. There, stood another therapist, a soft smile on his face. 

“What do you want?" Kenma's therapist says, straight forwarded as ever. Although Sugawara had a cheery smile on her face, her tone was sharp. 

“Are you still pouting about this morning? I said I was sorry-” The man tries but Sugawara interrupts. 

“What do you _want~_ Sawamura-san? I have a client and I won’t ask again.” Sugawara cheers and said Sawamura-san closes his eyes and sighs loudly through his mouth. 

“You don’t want to talk a-?” 

“I really _don’t,_ Daichi.” Sugawara says, a definite edge to her voice that makes Kenma’s perk up from his game. The other man’s face tightens, hands in clenched fists at his side. 

“Koushi.” He says and both omegas in the room stiffen as the soft command. The two stare each other down until Daichi sighs again, hands relaxing beside him. 

“As you wish then. I need a seal. Mine ran out of ink and I have a patient…” Sugawara leaves the door, digging in her drawer to retrieve whatever the other doctor was asking for. _The other doctor is average_ , Kenma thought to himself. Broad build and was square in his face and shoulders. His hair cut short and his eyes dark brown. He stood straight and his face is bright and open. Sometimes those were the hardest people to read for Kenma, unlike Shouyou who with one look you knew exactly what he was thinking. 

Kenma watches the interaction, not liking the energy that was currently spilling out of Sugawara. She was upset, the fellow omega can smell it in her scent. Whoever this other doctor was… _Sawamura_ , he thought to himself. Kenma’s eyes widen, rising off of his couch in a predator-like manner, reaching for the knife he had packed in his pants band. Kenma didn’t know much about his therapist’s partner, but the interaction made him worry about Sugawara’s wellbeing. 

Sugawara stands from her bent position, seeing Kenma on his haunches on the couch, hand behind his back. She stares down the omega in confusion until her eyes widen. “Kenma, It’s alright. This is my mate I was talking about, Daichi Sugawara. Daichi, this is my patient Kenma.” Sugawara says, and the other omega is thankful she did not give the new alpha his given name. The therapist nods in Kenma’s way, offering a smile. Although it seemed genuine, the omega does not move from his position, narrowing his eyes and nodding back. 

There is a beat of silence. Kenma took his time analyzing the alpha. If he had no fighting experience it would be easy to put him on his ass. However, with thighs like those, even in black trousers, Kenma knew this man was skilled at more than just his social work and would no doubt put up a fight. Sugawara was also a pacifist, so she would definitely try to stop the fight. It would also be bad for everyone if a fought with a spy broke out in Sugawara’s office. 

“If that’s all, I’ll see you at home.” Sugawara perks up as she places the item in Sawamura’s hand, gently turning her mate around by twisting his shoulders and pushing his out of his office. 

The alpha turns around, grabbing Sugawara by the back of her neck and Kenma raises completely, knife nearly unsheathed. But Sawamura cuts his dark eyes over at the omega, a silent _stand down_ that keeps Kenma glued to the ground, still on edge. Sawamura kisses his mate, slow and sure and Sugawara would definitely melt if her anger wasn’t firmly bubbling in her. 

“I’ll see at home,” Sawamura murmurs to his mate, releasing her from the hold. “Pleasure to meet you, Kenma.” He says and with that he closes the door behind him. 

Sugawara turns back to face Kenma, eyes bright and full of intent. “What did I say about bringing weapons into my office?” She asked, cool and smooth. 

“I… I can’t just _go_ anywhere unarmed.” Kenma reasons.

“Not a good excuse!” Sugawara cries out. “People do it all the time. And a knife to my mate, no less. Put it in the drawer.” Sugawara opens her drawer, looking expectantly at the omega who grumbled all the way towards where his other six knives lay to put the down the seventh one. 

“I was just… looking out for you.” Kenma says with the closest thing Sugawara has seen to a pout and the therapist lets out a surprised laugh, hiding her smile behind her fist. 

“From what may I asked?” She questions as she takes a seat beside Kenma instead of the computer chair. 

“He was sort of big. And he looked upset. And you definitely were… I could smell you.” Kenma said quietly, subconsciously leaning into Sugawara’s space. “So, I thought… the stories you told me before made me. Worried.” He finishes. 

Sugawara waves her hand somewhat frantically. “I can assure you, Daichi is nothing like my first mate. I’ve never be scared of him because he would never lay a hand on me. I was more… scared of having this hard conversation. We are both upset uh. His mother called and was asking him about grandchildren. And his family doesn’t know of my… condition or what happened to me. We never felt there was a good time to tell them. But Daichi, I think he was getting nervous about it and pushed the idea of getting a child in me last night. I immediately shot it down. He’s younger than me if you didn’t know. I’m 29 and he’s 24-” 

“Cougar.” Kenma coughs and Sugawara squawks. 

“Rude! Well yeah, he was just too cute to resist when I met him!” Sugawara gushes. “So, I told him his ma was just getting to him and I think he feels like I’m brushing him off. Which I probably am. But I want him to come to me when he truly wants a child. No when he’s being baited to have one. So, we’re kind of going through a rough patch right now.” 

“Can’t your mom or dad tell his parents for you?” Kenma asked and Sugawara stiffens ever so slightly but Kenma notices it, as he always does and turns to face his therapist. “You don’t have to talk about it-” Kenma defaults instantly. 

“Ah, that’s not it. It’s just. My mother is in jail actually.” Sugawara says in a quick breath and Kenma’s eyes widen. “I told you my backstory is _very_ exciting. Sometimes I think of making it into a soap opera or Japanese drama series.” Sugawara says thoughtfully and Kenma snorts. “But uh, back then, my mother had packed up all of my things, made me fill out a divorce letter. She was helping me move back in with them. We were all packed up, not a trace of me in that house. It was hard actually. I thought I loved the guy _still,_ through all that. And it took so much convincing from my mom to leave but it was finally happening. As we were leaving, my husband found us. He went into a rage, threw me around, screamed, all that. I thought I was gonna die that night.” Sugawara pauses, that faraway look on her face. She did it often whenever she was storytelling and Kenma knew to wait, sit in silent as she collected herself. 

“My mom she… she took the biggest knife in the kitchen and killed him. It felt like I was seeing it in slow motion. By the end of it, there was blood everywhere and my husband was dead. I have blood on my hands and face. I was screaming apparently but, but I couldn’t hear it. I could only look at my mom. And she was staring like. Like she’s _done_ this before. It was truly the only time in my life I’ve ever… feared her. 

“We called the police, we went to the hospital, the station, all that. Then they… the charged my mother with 2nd degree murder.” Sugawara said, her voice hollow and dark. Kenma made a noise of protest, looking at the omega in disbelief and Sugawara nodded. “It… it _didn’t_ make sense to me. I was in the station for hours, telling them about all the men with connections to my husband, they had all those omegas and betas bear witness to that ‘business’ they were so call running. But they wouldn’t reason my mother’s actions as self-defense. She made… over a dozen knife wounds and apparently that was far too many not be an action of malicious intent. 

“So, at 24 years old, June 10th, days before my birthday, I watched my mom get sentence to 21 years in prison. My mother was 44 at the time. It was… hands down the worse day of my life. I watched my brothers, my father wept, and I couldn’t. I couldn’t cry for my _own_ mother. I felt so heartless. But she wasn’t crying either. She, in handcuffs, turned to me, she leaned over to press her forehead against mine, she said to me, “you were always the strongest one outta of all my kids.” That’s the last thing she said to me.” Sugawara says, leaning to grab a tissue. She daps at her one again pristine makeup, leaving nothing out of place. 

“That’s the last time I’ve heard from her. She only lets my dad call or visit her; she doesn’t want any of us hearing about her time in jail. All I know is that she got the appeal to shortening her sentence which is reliving to hear but.” The omega pursed her lip, a strong look in her brown eyes. “She shouldn’t be there in the first place.” 

Sugawara’s little alarm rings and her face loses all of its tension. She groans, shutting off the alarm and looking at Kenma. “I’m sorry! I took all our time talking about myself!” She says frantically. 

Kenma shakes his head, shrugging on his sweater. “It’s no problem. I like… talking about you. You are very strong, like your mom said.” He offers gently. Kenma pockets his switch and hesitants for a moment, before nuzzling into his therapist’s collar. Sugawara smiles gently, bringing in the smaller omega into his arms. 

“When did you get so cute? Or should I say cuter? Ugh, I could eat you up!” The silver haired woman declares and Kenma frowns, pushing her pinching fingers away. 

“You really _are_ a cougar.” Kenma teases. 

“You’re _three_ years younger than me!” Sugawara rebuts. “I will see you next Thursday but Kenma,” the omega starts and Kenma turns to face her. “Go at your own pace with them. Nothing bad will happen whether you mate with them or not. The courting bond will fade, and you will get to choose if you see yourself with them or not. This choice is only for one person...” Sugawara starts. 

“And that’s me.” Kenma finishes and Sugawara puts her hands on her hips, smiling proudly. 

“Exactly!” 

.

It was the beginning of June. The days are becoming long again, and it gets to be a particularly awkward time for Kenma again. The cold wind had thankful stayed till April, just in time for the cherry blossoms to bloom and litter all over the streets. They all had taken a day trip to the mall, eating and taking pictures by the sakura trees. Kuroo manages to sneak in a kiss, pressing fully against the omega’s lips under the falling petals. Bokuto had to have been scheming with him, for immediately gushed about the pictures he managed to snap at the very moment. Tsukishima scowls him and Akaashi gets to have Kenma by his side all day, which is a bonus for Kenma. 

He hands down thought Akaashi was easily the prettiest out of all of them. His endless lashes, wispy hair and green eyes. Everything about the omega was intense but soft edged. 

Now back to the awkwardness. The heat; terrible, awful, painful heat. Kenma hated it even more than being cold. With the cold, you could put so many layers on, stay inside, there were reasonable ways to say warm. But the heat? It was everywhere, and you could only take so many layers off. 

He also notices that he was beginning to look… different. He was on his last pair of pants and now started to borrow Akaashi, who was two sizes larger than him. His shirts were only slighter tighter, but he hadn’t gotten any taller. When he was sure no one was looking, he weights himself on the small scale near the bathroom, ready his newer, larger weight. 

He didn’t really know how to feel about it. He spoke to Sugawara about it and she offered that it was signs of a healthier lifestyle, being that he was on medication he shouldn’t have been on before. _Those pills affected productive hormones for omega, right? Your body is probably righting itself, so to speak. Omegas and Beta-negative folks tend to have a fuller, curvy figure, being that they can b_ _ear_ _children and all that. I think it’s normal but I’m no doctor. Well at least not an Omega Health one. See_ _your_ _doctor if it worries you, Kenma._

_Does it worry me?_ Kenma thought to himself as he stares in the mirror. There he stood, boxers on and his house slippers. There was now a slight hang off the side of his hips. Said hips were fuller as well. His nipples were sensitive, nearly red and round. He looked small and _round._

_Is this attractive? Is this how omegas are supposed to look?_ The omega asked himself, turning away from his image to find a shirt, a tight feeling starting up in his gut. 

“Kenma.” Akaashi’s voice sounded through the door. “Would you like to watch TV outside? Bokuto and Kuroo just left for a mission so it’s just us.” Kenma opens his door, giving Akaashi a small nod to which the other omega nods at. 

“Where’s Tsukki?” Kenma asked as Akaashi led them over to the couch, pulling Kenma so he draped over him then circling his hands around the dyed blonde’s waist. Kenma glares up while Akaashi grins down. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Kenma asked. 

“You.” Akaashi says back easily. Kenma snorts. 

“Cheesy.” Kenma says and Akaashi lets out a breathy laugh. 

“Yes, it was. But you looked very tense, so I wanted to cheer you up.” Kenma opens his mouth to object but Akaashi gives him a flat look. “I have to deal with Koutarou and his mood swings often. I’ve learned how to read a face and body language well. Kuroo is also genius at manipulation. It’s why he’s so good at his job. I could never hide my thoughts well from him, not matter how “blank-faced” as Koutarou puts it, I am. And you are the same, Kenma. You do not have to tell me what’s wrong, but at least address that _something_ is the matter.” 

Kenma purse his lips before letting out a puff of air. “Something is… wrong.” The omega admits, cheeks pressed against Akaashi’s cheek. The black-haired omega coos, brushing his nails through the straight locks. 

“Good boy. Thank you for telling me.” He hums and Kenma purrs unconsciously, delighted by the praise. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

“It isn’t too important-” Kenma starts but Akaashi cuts himself off. 

“Everything is important when it comes to you.” Kenma blushes, burrowing himself closer to keep from having to look at the other omega. 

“I just have been feeling uh. Different about myself.” Kenma confesses. 

“How so?” Akaashi’s hand continues to work through the duo colored hair, the black more apparent than it’s ever been. His other hand raises to drag down Kenma’s back, Akaashi smiling wider when Kenma’s noises get louder. He was extremely cat-like, more so than Kuroo was. It was extremely endearing. 

“I been. I was wondering if it’s normal for omegas to get, like, bigger? Chubby.” Kenma, so pressed against Akaashi’s neck he almost didn’t hear him. 

“Chubby.” Akaashi says after a moment and Kenma flushes, ready to pull away. 

“See? It’s stupid-” 

“It’s _not_ stupid. It is a reasonable question. I guess I’m wondering if you mean it, in a bad way. Are you worried about it?” He asked. 

_There goes that word again._ Kenma thought. “That’s what… I’m trying to figure out. It’s just different. My body has always looked the same, I don’t put on weight or muscle easily so. It’s very different… for me.” He finishes, now sitting in Akaashi’s lap while the younger omega runs his hands over Kenma’s lower back. It was easiest dealing with Akaashi, being that he’s the one Kenma has been… more intimate with. 

“Hmm, that’s understandable. Well I know when I got on birth control that how I felt. I gained so much weight, an in my chest area in particular. It made me a little worried and embarrassed because I didn’t have many omega friends around me and when I asked people like Konoha-san-” 

“Who is that?” Kenma asked. 

“Ah, I don’t think you have met them. I go way back with those omegas. Very calm and a little mischievous I’d say, Konoha is. him and a few others were the only omegas I trusted, and we did have the same experiences with their bodies. But after, I didn’t mind it ask much. And my alphas certainly have no problem with it.” Akaashi finishes and Kenma blushes at his last words, much to Akaashi’s enjoyment. “And I surely don’t have a problem with the way you been filling out my clothes. Want to know a secret?” Akaashi suddenly asked Kenma nods. 

“In our room, I’m building my little nest. And whenever you return my sweaters, my clothes to wash, I just make it a part of my nest. It the perfect size right now, I keep that one crème sweater that of yours. That you thought you lost? It’s with me, keep it close to my mouth, my spit has to be all over it.” Akaashi’s words did not match his tone. The sound was so smooth and alluring, but his words stirred up heat in Kenma’s lower belly, much to his embarrassment. “Kiss me, Kozume.” 

And what was Kenma gonna do? Say no? He leans him, mouth wet and hungry, missing Akaashi’s mouth and landing on his cheek, sucking. Akaashi makes a sort of chuckle, wrapping his hands even tighter around Kenma’s waist. Kenma rights himself, slotting their lips together in a wet kiss. It is a kiss full of leisure, slow and timeless. 

“You’re a good kisser, Kenma.” Akaashi comments, moving to make open mouth kisses against the column of the omega’s neck. “You’re a very good boy.” And Kenma outright purrs. “Makes me a little jealous I can’t have you first.” 

“Well I didn’t g-get you first…either.” Kenma mumbles, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, giving Akaashi’s wandering mouth more access. 

Akaashi’s breathes on the wet mark and Kenma shivers at the cooling spit against his skin. “Hmm... touché.” 

Just then, the front door is pulled open fiercely and slammed closed just as quickly, making both the omegas jump. For a moment, Akaashi moves to now be hunched over Kenma protectively but stands up at the scent that follows. 

Tsukishima, in long, powerful strides, moves across the length of the living room and to the shared bedroom. The door slams and there is loud shuffling to be follow. 

“Give me a moment, Kenma.” Akaashi says, following after his alpha. Kenma is left feeling slightly dizzy, struck by the powerful scent Tsukishima brought in. It was his normal scent but amplified by five, even ten times. He had barely been inside for five minutes and it already seemed to fill up the room. Kenma presses his nose where Akaashi once laid, his calming scent of after rain and honey. It was a stark contrast to Tsukishima’s harsher scent of spice and salt water. The blonde’s musk was thick and overwhelming on a regular basis, this truly was too much for Kenma now. 

But as he closes his eyes, Kenma can’t help but also be delighted by the scent. It smelt of a strong, young alpha, one that Kenma felt his omega yearning for, desire tightening the bend of his back, running across the span of his limbs. His nails lengthen, digging into the fabric of the couch. _Get a grip. Does everything turn you on these days?_ Kenma chastised himself. 

“Kei, where are you going to go?” Akaashi emerges out of the room, following after his pack alpha. 

“I’ll got to a hotel-” 

“Hell, you are.” Akaashi objects, gaining on Tsukishima and standing before him, hands on his hips. 

“Don’t speak to me like that.” Tsukishima demands but there’s no bite to it. Kenma could tell now that the alpha has stop moving that he is flushed on the tips of his ears and his cheeks. His eyes are more glossy than usual and bright, bordering a golden hue. He looks tense, almost bigger than his usual lanky figure. 

“I need to leave, Akaashi.” Tsukishima says, hiking up the band of his bag. Kenma on looks from over the couch, confused by the tense interaction. What was Tsukishima in a rush for? And where had he been prior to this? Kenma remembers asking Akaashi earlier but he doesn’t remember getting an answer. 

“You’re my alpha and you’re in rut, Tsukki.” Akaashi’s word make the pool of anxiousness in Kenma’s stomach amplify by a thousand. All of his emotions suddenly clicked, and he bit down roughly on his lip to keep from making any noises. 

However, being the pack alpha that he was, Tsukki’s bright eyes snapped their way over to the omega, pulling a small noise from Kenma. The alpha could smell his distress all the way from where he stood, making him frown. He turns back to Akaashi, glaring down at the smaller omega. 

“I can take you to the hotel with me.” Tsukishima says in a lower voice, making sure Kenma couldn’t hear. 

“No. Kenma isn’t supposed to be home alone. That’s what the doctor said. And Kuroo and-” Akaashi whispered back 

“Bokuto are on mission. Yes, I know. Well you know he isn’t fond of hear people having sex in the room right next to his so what do you suggest we do?” Tsukishima prompts and Akaashi cuts his eyes to the blonde, a knowing look and Tsukishima turns his head, a small _tch_ coming from him. 

“I’m _not-”_ The alpha begins in a low hiss. 

“I can smell his arousal from here, Tsukki.” Akaashi says in a louder voice and Kenma squeaks as he closes his legs, knowing he was referring to him. “And he can smell _you,_ Kei. He wants you as much as I do.” 

“He’s not ready, Keiji-” Tsukishima tries again but Akaashi is waltzing his way back to the omega, leaning over the back of the couch and presses his mouth to Kenma’s ear. 

“I think you understand what’s happening right now, hmm Kenma-kun?” He asked sweetly, wet lips latching themselves on the lobe of Kenma’s ear. Kenma nods slowly, blushing hotly. “My sweet alpha is in rut and he was gonna go rub himself raw in some love hotel for the next two days. What a shame, huh? But guess what he has?” Akaashi asks, taken by the small huffs of air coming from the blonde. He bites his lobe when Kenma fails to respond quick enough. 

“What does h-he have?” Kenma responded and Akaashi amends his bite by kissing the skin after. 

“Glad you asked. If you’re willing, he’d have two omegas to help him out with his heat.” And _that_ gets Kenma to jerk around, staring Akaashi in his face. His green eyes are darker if possible, a devious curve on his lips, so easy and pretty. 

“You want me… I mean.” Kenma stops himself, pursed lips as he glances as Tsukishima. This was much different from how Bokuto’s rut had happen. Even days before the owl-like alpha’s rut came, he was irritable, throwing fits more often than usual. His alpha was also adjustable to the new scent—Kenma— and often times tried to scent the omega, always stopped by Kuroo or Tsukishima which made him even more moody. Kenma had also overheard him with Akaashi; loud, wild and intense are words he would describe Bokuto’s rut as. 

But as he looked at the pack alpha, he looked like the embodiment of control. His scent was the only way Kenma knew he was in rut. His laid-back posture, the same disinterested face didn’t seem even a little different. 

Kenma looks back at Akaashi. “Am I allowed to… you know?” 

“Say it, Kozume.” Akaashi says, pulling Kenma’s chin away from his chest. “Wanna hear it clearly.” 

“Can I… join you for Tsukishima’s rut?” He says lowly, flushing even brighter and Tsukishima’s scent flashes outward, arousal flaring inside him nothing he’s ever felt, at least in a long time. He hasn’t felt this intensely since finally getting Akaashi to pose for mounting, a dark desire taking over him. He could probably count his hands how many times he had such an animalistic surge but right now; the heat of it, he knew it was here. 

“Of course, Kenma. Can he, alpha?” Akaashi ask sweetly, batting those long lashes Tsukishima’s way. The alpha says nothing, wordlessly heading over to their bedroom, listening for Akaashi pulling Kenma along to follow after. 

.

Kenma walks into the large four-person bedroom for the first time since meeting this pack nearly a year ago. The smell was delicious, a mixture of four pack members blended in one fulfilling scent. It looks not like how he excepted it. For one, he thought it would be messier thanks to Bokuto and Kuroo 

It was quite a large room. It had a three-pan window on one wall, a mirror drawer on the wall adjacent to that. On the side of the door was the biggest closet Kenma had ever seen. It could quite literally be another room if you asked him. The door was ajar and he could see clothes that littered the floor. He gulped, wondering if that where Akaashi nest lay. There were posters on the wall, of dinosaurs and anime characters, many that Kenma recognize. There were souvenirs, lotion and cologne that scattered the table.

But there, in the center was an even larger bed. A California king the Kenma has dreamt of sleeping and dying happy on. 

And as soon as Kenma closed the door, Akaashi pounced, thankfully caught by Tsukishima. The alpha wrapped his hands under the omega’s butt, the omega tangling his arms and legs around the blonde. 

“You smell _so_ good,” Akaashi growls, his mouth licking and biting over Tsukishima’s, not quite a kiss, something _hotter_. “I almost attacked when you walked in.” 

“So needy. You’d think _you’re_ the one in heat.” Tsukishima says causally, holding the omega as if it were nothing. He gracelessly throws Akaashi on the bed. “Undress. And open yourself up for me. Don’t come.” He tilts his head up, a grin on his face. “But I doubt that’ll be a problem for you.” He turns away, eyes catching Tsukishima’s and Kenma jumps. He sits on the edge of the bed, patting his legs. “Come here, Kenma.” 

Kenma does, silently, all the alpha’s words sounding like a command without even trying. His sits himself on Tsukishima’s endless legs, hands on his shoulders and Tsukishima kisses him. Kenma was now used to what was once an offending scent of the blonde’s rut. His moans at the taste, spiced and warm. 

“You’re getting sweeter.” Tsukishima comments. “Can’t wait to find out what your scent is like.” He says, pulling upwards to get Kenma’s shirt off. It is something Kenma has not thought of; his own scent. He was sensitive when he came to people’s smell and often times was overwhelmed by it, as he was with Tsukishima earlier. He wonders if he was gonna be nauseous by his own scent. 

“What do you think…ah… I’ll smell like?” Kenma asks, open mouth as Tsukishima sucks a hard hickey on the side of Kenma’s neck, following down to his collarbone. 

“Sort of woodsy. Like candles or incense. Home-like.” Tsukishima offers easily as he takes Kenma’s nipple into his mouth. The omega cries out, holding the alpha closer to his chest. 

“Alpha…” Akaashi whines out and Kenma’s eyes flash open. Over Tsukishima’s shoulder, he sees Akaashi, completely nude and open. He has three fingers in his pussy, the pink flesh bright and _dripping_ slick. When Kenma subconsciously licks his lips, Akaashi grins, moving his fingers so Kenma could see all of the pink flesh. His sex clenches around nothing, empty and waiting to be filled again. Kenma groans even louder and Tsukishima pops off his nipple. The alpha takes to readjusting his glasses before looking at Kenma. 

“Would you like me to fuck you today?” Tsukishima asked as he crawls over to Akaashi, instantly putting three fingers in his omega. Akaashi keens at the larger stretch, his alpha’s fingers longer and more skilled than his own. “We wouldn’t bond, not today. I wouldn’t knot you, but it would prove quite difficult with my rut." He explains truthfully 

“I…” Kenma’s mouth was so dry, his brain running a mile a minute as he tries to find his words. “I’m not… on birth control.” He offers, seated on his knees as he watches Tsukishima slide another finger into Akaashi’s pussy, four fingers in, his left hand going to jerk Akaashi off. The omega comes, hips lifted off the mattress and come sputtering over his chest and the blonde’s fist. Tsukishima frowns, two _tch’_ s muttered under his breath as he flips Akaashi over, plunging three fingers back into him. Akaashi he snaps up, eyes watering but Tsukishima shushes him, grin forming on his lips. 

“Did I tell you to come, Keiji? You’re going to get overly stimulated too soon.” He coos, dark humor laced in his tone. 

“But your fingers are s-so good, alpha. They fuck me _so!_ Gooooood.” Akaashi cries out, eyes rolling back as the blonde pumps him harder, faster. The omega takes it, open mouthing and panting Tsukishima’s name, a delirious look on his face. 

“Come here Kenma. Come look at the needy little omega. Was he like this when was with you?” Tsukishima asked as Kenma crawls closer, his cheek pressed to the forearm of Tsukishima, finally glancing down the Akaashi’s squelching wet heat. Akaashi bucked back in time with his alpha’s hand thrusting, rambling _so good, more more more_ and whined whenever Tsukishima would slow down just to tease him. Tsukishima would make up for it by thumbing his finger over Akaashi’s enlarged clit, affectively turning Akaashi to mush all over again. Kenma swallowed thickly, the sight only making him harder, his dick no doubt pressed uncomfortably against the front of his shorts. 

“Answer me, Kenma.” Tsukishima says, his voice rougher, eyes brightening at the ark of Akaashi’s back, chest so low into the bed that the omega looked like he could snap in half. “Are you gonna let me have you, today?” Kenma grips the bed sheets, pupils turned to slits at the tone of the alpha beside him. He nods but Tsukishima shakes his head. “Wanna here you say it, Kozume.” 

It was overwhelming. He couldn’t smell anything but Tsukishima’s scent, Akaashi sweet, sweet arousal. The omega, not the he was holding in scent like when it was just him and Kenma, the omega could smell the other’s pheromones; the soft honeydew scent swelling. Together, Kenma could feel his chest tighten. _Would this be considered a threesome?_ Kenma questions to himself. His hands were twitching on his lap, pressed closed to the right side of the blonde alpha. 

_When was the last time he was in a bedroom with an alpha, naked? Dean, I guess. But I would never... I’d never been with the bastard, not like this._ Kenma thought. He took in a deep breath as Tsukishima called out to him once more, loving the weight of his name. They wanted him; Tsukishima wanted him; Akaashi assured him, they whole pack had said it themselves. 

Kenma sighs loudly at the sound of his name nodding even more. “Yes, Tsukishima I want... want help you during your rut.” His words are qui0et but sure, his eyes looking directly at the questioning alpha. 

“Good boy.” Tsukishima said and Kenma vibrates with pleasure. “You like being good for me, hmm?” He turns his head, catching his lips on Kenma to kiss him. Kenma leans him, tenative at first but happy regardless, welcoming that taste of spiced mint, salt. He lays his small hands on Tsukishima’s available shoulder, trembling in delight. The blonde’s scent was so thick he could _taste it._ Like a garden, fresh mint, warm and cooling all at once. 

Akaashi whines cuts them off, grabbing the hand that was on his dick and pulling. Tsukishima lets out a noise himself, looking back at the omega. “What a bratty omega you are. My fingers are enough for you? Bet Kenma would take anything I give him, hmm? Maybe I should go fuck him in the other room and leave you here by yourself-?” 

“No, alpha. What you knot, _please_.” Akaashi cries out into the pillow, rutting back over the fingers still inside him. 

“Kenma, shut him up, won’t you?” Tsukishima says and Kenma’s eyes widen at what Tsukishima was insinuating. 

“How do...?” Kenma stumbles, all of his confidence deflating in an instant. “You want me...” _Stop stammering, omega. Your alpha is asking something of you!_ An internal voice demands. 

“Go on. I wanna see it.” Tsukishima’s voice loses some of its softness, his desire taking over bit by bit. Kenma crawls over to where Akaashi’s head lay, sitting above him. “Take off your pants and make him beg for it, Kenma.” 

The bottle blonde does as he’s told, moving out of his sweats. It was a little unnerving to get undress in from of Tsukishima, his calculating eyes giving nothing away. But the growl he lets out when he sees Kenma in the fully nude makes the omega assume that he enjoyed the show. 

Akaashi, bright and glossy green eyes were hooded and on Kenma. He takes his hands from under him and puts them on Kenma’s knees, spreading him. “Lemme taste you.” He demands, tone demanding and full of lust. 

Tsukishima kisses his teeth, removing a hand from Akaashi to grip his black locks harshly. “ _Ask nicely,”_ He commands, alpha command full force and Akaashi melts, eyes nearly closed and mouth open. 

“Kenma, Kenma, _please._ Please lemme eat you out. I’ll be good, I’ll make it so good, _please._ Wanna-!” it the loudest Akaashi has every gotten, so lewd, out of character for him. He talked a lot when he was in bed with Kenma but the omega has so much grace and control when it was just the two of them. But here, twenty minutes later he was falling apart, soft, and fragile in Tsukishima and Kenma’s hands. Kenma doesn’t let him finish, Akaashi’s begging tipping him over the edge. He takes Akaashi’s head out of the pack alpha’s hand, leading the other omega down to his sex. 

Akaashi waste no time, mouth diving in to suck on Kenma’s clit, hand gripping tightly to Kenma’s milky thighs. Kenma’s one hand on Akaashi’s head, the other holding the bed frame for dear life. His lifts his hips to meet Akaashi’s mouth, grinding harshly on the warm tongue. Like before, Akaashi adds in his fingers, scissoring Kenma open. Kenma was overcome with pleasure, rough with his hands, rotating his hips with no mercy 

“Can’t wait to see you fuck my alpha,” Akaashi begins speaking, unsurprisingly dirty but it still makes Kenma buck harder, a delicious strain burning in his legs and hips. “You’re so little. Gonna be so full of his dick.” Akaashi stops to lick upwards towards Kenma’s dick, swallowing down in one go. Kenma snaps his hips forward, his release starting to burn his stomach. In no time, spit and pre collects at the sides of Akaashi’s working mouth. He pops off dramatically, taking his hand to pump where his mouth wasn’t. “You taste s-so _good-"_

“Kenma, pull away.” Tsukishima says and Kenma’s hips stutter, eyes fluttering open as he looks at the blonde alpha. His eyes are hooded but still bright, looking at Kenma expectantly. Kenma bits his lip as he pulls out, Akaashi whining at the loss of fullness in his mouth. His dick flops out, red and covered in pre and spit. Strings of saliva connect his tip to Akaashi lower lip. 

“You aren’t doing a very good job at keeping him quiet, Kenma-kun.” Tsukishima comments, pulling his fingers out of Akaashi. He steps off the bed, finally stepping out his own pants. His dick is… massive. It is hard, a small knot already forming at the base of his dick, above a set of heavy balls. The hairs on his pelvis, connecting to a happy trail show off his natural blondness, bright and faded against the pale skin. He moves back on the bed, looming over Akaashi’s arch back and cupping Kenma’s chin. He kisses him, nice and soft and Kenma mewls, wanting more. “I know you can do better than that, hmm?” 

“Y-Yes.” Kenma nods, his hips still stirring into the bed. “Can I-?” 

“Of course, Kenma.” Tsukishima says and Kenma lifts his hips, dick back at Akaashi’s lips. Akaashi takes him in greedily, gurgling and spit dripping out. If he wanted to talk, he couldn’t now. His mouth full to the brim and Kenma’s hand threaded in his hair, keeping him still. Kenma shivers inside the wet heat, heart stammering in his chest as his release begins to brew, his dick pulsing, pussy clenching around nothing. He could listen to Akaashi gags for days, watching the pink skin turn red, tears sliding down Akaashi’s cheeks. 

“Pull out.” Tsukishima says again and Kenma almost sobs, so close to coming. 

“How come-?” Kenma whines, trying to pump his hips into Akaashi’s mouth still but Tsukishima’s face tightens. 

“Pull out, Kenma.” Reluctantly he does, pulling out of Akaashi’s mouth but it is too late. Kenma shivers, eyes screwing shut as his hips buck helplessly. His release washing over him, his dick sputtering over his abdomen and over Akaashi’s face. He spasms on the bed as the aftershocks run through him delightfully, warming Kenma up all over. 

The other Omega whines and both omegas lazily turn their direction to their alpha, waiting for his next instruction. 

“Kenma. I’ve heard from Akaashi that you can come a lot, which is apparently hard to do since you also last so long with each time?” Tsukishima grins and Kenma flushes, nodding. “So, I’ll be making sure you come for me again.” Tsukishima says before he takes hold of Akaashi’s hips, pushing into him and bottoming out in one thrust without another word. His hikes up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, pulling back until he’s almost out before slamming back in, Akaashi’s cries muffled into the pillows below. “Keiji, come.” Tsukishima commands simply 

The omega comes almost instantly, laces his fingers with Kenma’s as his tongue flops out, drooling sliding down his chin and covering the pillows. Kenma can already feel his dick hardening, not that it every got soft in the first place. 

“You fill m-me up so good, alpha. _More, more, more._ ” The omega rambles, his words muffled as Tsukishima pressed him tighter by his hips. Akaashi turns his head, cheeks pressed into the bedding, letting him talk freely as if he wasn’t gagging on the dick feeling him up. 

“Please, please, please, h-harder Tsukki.” Akaashi begs, hand tight in Kenma’s, the other omega’s moving down to finger himself. His pussy is wet, not nearly as wet as Akaashi, considering the downright _disgusting_ sounds his was making. 

Tsukishima grabs Akaashi by the front of his neck, pulling him up so his back pressed against the alpha’s front. Tsukishima’s hand goes to wrap around Akaashi’s throat, squeezing as a warning. He thrusts in all the way, solid and bruising, thighs clapping against each other so loudly, so powerful, so much so Akaashi attempts to scramble away. But he stays glued to Tsukishima, a ruthless look dawning the alpha’s face. 

“Made for my dick, aren’t you, Keiji?” Tsukishima all but growls, Kenma almost not catching the words with how intensely they were delivered. “Always ready for me no matter what, hmm?” He grunts, the alpha slowly but surely losing control, snapping his hips to set the pace again. Akaashi babbles something incomprehensible but nods, taking Tsukishima’s hand away from neck and putting the blonde’s fingers into his mouth, grinding back onto his alpha’s dick. 

“Look at Kenma. He’s in c-complete awe of you,” Tsukishima growls as his knot begins to try and catch onto Akaashi’s sex, his hips working in double time. “Bet he can’t believe how absolutely filthy you are.” Tsukishima insults, right hand coming off his neck and going down to stroke Akaashi’s dick. The omega only sobs in responds, falling apart in his alpha’s arms. 

“K-Knot.” Akaashi mumbles. “Want your knot, a-alpha _please, please._ Give you fat k-knot-” 

“Come closer, Kenma.” The blonde completely ignores the begging omega pressed to him and beckons the other omega closer. He crawls on his knees and again is meet with a gentle kiss, Tsukishima grabbing his hands and places it on Akaashi’s stomach. “Feel that?” He says, breath hot on Kenma’s cheek. “Feel my dick pressed inside him, like it was always supposed to be in there?” 

“Y-yes. I feel it.” Kenma answers, eyes glossy as he looks to Akaashi’s face. Kenma himself is a mess, Akaashi didn’t even get to see him like this when there were alone. Sure, he was still soft, still so easily teased but now; his mouth open, red from his ears down to his chest. His mouth and nipples looked raw and his hair was dampened with sweat. 

“Just desperate for my knot, hmm?” Tsukishima says, directing is question to Akaashi. “Come again for me, Keiji.” 

“I can’t.” The omega sobs. “I can’t, I can’t-” He mumbles out. 

“Come again and you can have my knot.” Tsukishima says but Akaashi is still shaking his head. Kenma presses close to him, littering kisses on his neck to soothe the crying omega. He is slow as he runs his hands down Akaashi’s thighs, towards his sex and across his clit. He can feel where the alpha and his omega are connected, the entrance swelled up and full. His thumbing is slow, swallowing the small cries Akaashi lets out are absolutely _wrecked_. The dark-haired omega melts in his hand, coming all over Kenma’s hand. 

Akaashi’s orgasm lights another spark in the blonde alpha, his thrusts suddenly erratic and sloppy. With a limp Akaashi in his arms, only a quiet _please, please, please_ coming out of him, it’s only a few more thrusts until Tsukishima moans, eyes bright as he bites in Akaashi’s neck, knot catching and sealing tight inside his omega. He groans so loud it sound like a howl, a shiver rushing through Kenma as he watches, catching his own release simply at the sight of the powerful alpha. 

A silence—saved for the fan whirling about them—ensues. Tsukishima falls to the side, curling around the back of Akaashi and while pulling him close. Kenma has come again. He sighs contently, reaching the tissue box and pulling a couple of sheets out. He wipes not only himself, but Akaashi and wipes between Tsukishima’s legs and at his forehead. 

“No need for that, sleep.” The blonde grumbles, catching Kenma’s wrist and pulling him down to lay beside Keiji. Kenma doesn’t have much fight in him anyways. Akaashi was already fast asleep and Kenma himself was approaching it slowly but surely. Tsukishima pulls him as close he can, letting his hand sit atop Kenma’s skin. 

He goes asleep the sound of Akaashi’s even breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> hmu on twitter at killluaxlevi


	9. EIGHTEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re mated... mated to this Oikawa?” Kenma asked after processing his own thoughts and Iwaizumi nods with a bit of blush on his cheeks.
> 
> “Yeah, unfortunately—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Happy late eid Mubarak to all who celebrated! I took a much needed break since the would is in a bit of chaos and I was finishing my studies. I’m officially in my last year of undergrad and I’m so happy! wish me luck I finish out strong! Also it’s my goal to finish not only this story but the last part of my other multi fic by the end of this year. Fingers crossed 
> 
> As always, hit me up on twitter at killuaxlevi or leave comments! I’ve been getting updates during my break and they set fire to my heart I love them so much 
> 
> Lastly, look at the end of this chapter for extra notes — author-San

**KENMA** wakes up again, warmth littering all over his neck. His eyes flutter open, catching the slight of fair black hair in front of him. Before him, finding he finds Akaashi fast asleep just like Kenma last saw him, small huffs of air coming from his mouth. Tsukishima was pressed right behind him, asleep still, Kenma watching the slow rise and fall of the alpha’s chest.

However, Kenma did not feel the same calm staring the two. He felt quite the opposite actually. He felt overwhelmed. Tsukishima’s scent was still thick but had definitely died down, becoming sated, probably by knotting his omega. The scent was calmer, the bright spice had settled into a more inviting aroma, but it did nothing to still Kenma’s heart as he climbed out of the bed. He stumbles out of the comforters, collecting his sweats as his fingers trembling tying the drawstrings together.

He... he had watched them... touched them... they weren’t even _mated,_ and he did all of that–

_You are Hinata weren’t mated, Hajime or Lev. Or Dean. What’s the problem now?_ A thought came to him as he finished tying his pants, heading towards the door. He growls under his breath at his own thoughts.

_I’m... I was not their omega._ Kenma thought bitterly. I’m _not this pack’s omega_ he thinks to himself.

_Not yet._

_Not ever. I’m not an omega,_ he snaps back with thinking much of his angered response, trying to get out of the room as soon as possible. He didn’t event want to leave, he could feel his chest tighten at the thought But... He shouldn’t have been in there. He should have said no. He just... he was curious, he’ll admit that. He... he should have had more self-control and said _no._ He wasn’t ready, no matter how much he thought he’d grown or how ready he thought he was. He felt... disgusting. He could still hear his voice, those whines and cries... _what... what’s wrong with him?_

“Where are you going?” Tsukishima’s groggy voice greeted him, undeniably close. So close that Kenma let out a soft hiss, hand against the knob of the door. He hadn’t even noticed the alpha walk up and stock behind him, his thoughts loud and running. His mint scent began to coil up again, growing by the moment. Kenma felt his mouth run dry once again, heat building in his as he breathes in deeply through his noise.

“Where are you going?” The blonde asked again moments later, his stomach pressed to the omega’s back.

“I’m headed... back to my room.” He answered truthfully. The alpha sighs, leaning down and his head falling into Kenma’s shoulder. The dyed blonde jumps but doesn’t move, blushes as the alpha’s openly scents him, their necks pressing close to one another. He mouths at the base of Kenma’s neck and the omega can’t help but whine at the sensation.

“What happening to helping your alpha through his rut, huh?” Tsukishima asks, his breath tickling at the wet skin. Kenma doesn’t speak, his hand still over the handle, his panting breath his only answer. “Come back to bed, Kenma.”

“I don’t think... that’s a good idea. I’m... maybe we should wait...” He says but doesn’t finish, the larger male taking him by the shoulder and spinning him about. He presses Kenma’s back into the door, looming over him.

“Did I hurt you?” Tsukishima asked. Gone was the arouse fog in his eyes. Suddenly, the brown was brimming with clarity, a bent brow in concern. It makes Kenma’s heart jump as his teeth worried his lip. “Are you fatigued? Do you need-?”

“No, no none of that. I... I just think it’s best to-” Kenma begins but Tsukishima presses him even close to the door, a chill expression over his face.

“Then let's get on with it.” The blonde drops his head back into Kenma’s shoulder, tongue quick to lap at the expose skin, at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Kenma places his hands at the sides of Tsukishima’s head, his fingers trembling, pushes back Tsukishima till he can see his face.

“Tsukishima,” Kenma stresses quickly. “I need. I-I need to leave-”

“Can’t see you take my knot if you’re not here.” The blonde quips, hands coming down on the smaller man’s hips, keeping him from squirm. “I wanna see all of you... wanna see how helping you are, omega.” A snarl was surely building up in Tsukishima’s throat, his scent becoming more and more palatable.

“Alpha,” Kenma says, balling his fist to his sides. “I... I _want_ to leave.” He says, trying to iron out the tremble in his words. Tsukishima stops completely, pulling away once more to stare down to the omega. They hold each other’s gaze, static popping off in between them, both their aggression hanging in the air.

“Is this you... denying me, omega?” Tsukishima asked quickly, quiet, a rumble of a sound. Kenma keeps his gaze, swallowing the spit in his throat and holding back the wounded sound bubbling in his chest.  
  


Tsukishima slams his fist on the door, rattle both the door and Kenma’s small frame. “Answer me!” He snarls, each syllable dripping venom. He didn’t sound angry per say, _anxious, impatient_ were words that better described the scent brewing out of the taller man. The mint scent sharpen, burning Kenma’s nose.

“I suppose so.” Kenma whispers back, feeling even smaller when Tsukishima’s eyes dim.

“Alpha?” Before either of them could speak, Akaashi’s voice, one thick with sleep, call out to Tsukishima. The blonde turns but does not more most of his lean body from hovering over Kenma. Akaashi is sat up in the bed, naked saved for the sheets over his legs. “I can smell your next bout, alpha. Let me fix that for you.” With grace, Akaashi eases his way to his knees, on complete display for his pack alpha.

Tsukishima stalls for a moment, looming over Kenma before he turns around. Like a sailor to a siren’s call, he goes over to Akaashi silently, crawling over the bed and soon enough his hands are all over Akaashi, his anxious scent fading into lust and aggression.

Kenma’s head drops, chin pressed to his chest, letting out a breath. _Well, nothing calls an alpha better than an omega._ Strange that a saying he remembers his mother repeating comes to him at a time like this.

He creeps out of the master bedroom and down the hall to his own. Before he can even open to door to his own room, the front door sounds, keys and fidgets dangling and clicking together.

“Tsukishima, I can smell your fucking rut from outside the door dammit!” A voice breaks the gentleness of the moment, the door slamming loudly as Kuroo’s carries bags through the apartment, a bright look on his face as he rushes to place the multiple bags in the kitchen.

“I brought back food for you and Akaashi. Kenma too! Or did he head off some-?” Bokuto’s loud voice sounds until his eyes fall on Kenma, who looked worse for wear. Although he wasn’t crying (surprisingly) his eyes and nose were red, hair strayed out in different directions. His clothes were put on half-hazardly and Bokuto could smell his anxiousness from here.

Kuroo had headed to the kitchen first, unaware of the spooked omega that stood in the middle of the hall. Bokuto’s brow bends downward, as he takes slow strides to the omega. Kenma has settled, just a bit, but keeps his eyes away from the approaching alpha. “Do you...? Oh, my gods! You smell like. What are-? Wait, what!! Tsukishima!” Bokuto sputters out, trying to find his words as Kenma blushes brightly, curling downwards, his breath caught. Bokuto could hear the slow grunts of his blonde pack alpha, Akaashi murmurs and dirty words in the other room. He swallows thickly, looking down at Kenma, eyes bright as he tried to best access the situation. “Kuroo!” Bokuto finally settles on a word, taken aback.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” Kuroo says lazily, walking into the room and same as Bokuto, stops in his tracks, eyes on Kenma as well. The situation clicks fast for him, but his faces gives nothing away. “Well, Isn’t this... something?” The strain in his voice was evident and soon after, the two new alphas’ arousal began to waft the air, growing thicker by the moment. There was a mixture of confusion, anxiousness and arousal sticking in the air between the three of them.

_Were.... were they upset?_ Kenma hadn’t even thought of what the two alphas would think which him being a part of Tsukishima’s rut. Did... did alphas even spend their ruts together, Kenma wondered. Tsukishima had mentioned helping Bokuto through his. Were they mad they missed it and Kenma was invited himself?

“I’m gonna g-go.” Kenma decides out loud, effortlessly getting through the two large men and grabbing his jean jacket. He slips on his slides and grabs his house key. It was given to him once he officially moved out his apartment. It felt unbearably heavy in hands at the moment.

Before he was able to escape, a hand caught his wrist as he hovered over the threshold. He turns, faced with a pinched expression that decorating Bokuto’s face. His scent was sharp, one its toes and tense. It made Kenma shift, his hand limp in Bokuto’s.

“You’re... this isn’t gonna turn you away like it did last time? I’m sorry... did Tsukki do-?”

“No.” Kenma rushes. “I uh... he offered but I... I thought I was ready but... I'm not really ready or... whatever.” Kenma finishes lamely and Bokuto lets out a deep breath.

“Perfect! Perfect! I thought! I thought we messed up again.” Bokuto admits, his finger scratching his cheek. “Do... and Kuroo and I come with you then? Wherever you’re going? Or! We could drive you! I just... ah! This is so hard!” Bokuto pushes forward, hands on both of Kenma’s cheeks and he kisses him. Rushes of chocolate, coffee come rushes to Kenma, Bokuto’s scent balances out as he lets out of of his worrying emotions. Bokuto begins to press but Kuroo grabs him by the collar, Bokuto pouting as he parts from the small omega.

“I think what Bokuto is trying to say is,” Kuroo starts, giving the large alpha a pointed but amused look, “we miss spending time with ya, kitten. Sort of sucked that Akaashi got his hands on you first. Makes it harder to, uh what’s the word... get close to you, I guess? Didn’t wanna overwhelm you. Bo and I can be a lot to handle sometimes.” Kuroo adds. “And if you say yes, I have a great place for you to relax at. And they’ll let us spend the night too if you’d like. Whadda say?” Kuroo offers.

Kenma looks between the two, weighing his options. What he was going to do was rush over to Sugawara’s place for an impromptu session, blushing in her lap on all the way he’s messed up. He could still do that. But he couldn’t help how his chest warm at the fact and the alphas wanted to be around him, _stay around him._

The omega finds himself nodding to their ask, Bokuto give an unreasonably loud hoot and Kuroo’s face splitting into a grin. Kenma rolls his eyes and ducks out of the way when Kuroo tries to put an arm around his shoulders, ignoring the burn of his ears.

# .

Kenma decides, halfway to Kuroo’s suggested location, that he should have gone and cried in Sugawara’s lap. At least there, his life wouldn’t be in danger.

Bokuto was a _terrible_ driver. God awful. Like a child who didn’t look on both sides of the streets, but with a 3,000-pound car and two other people inside. In the backseat, Kenma kept his seatbelt fastened, one hand cautiously on the door handle, the other gripped tight on his knee. And Bokuto, sweet, mostly well-mannered Bokuto, had _road-rage._

“Ha, you piece of shit!” Bokuto says as he slams on the gas, driving pass a white car with his middle finger out the window. He zooms through the highway, Kenma caught sight the dashboard, dial between _65 and 70 and 80 miles an hour_ and Kenma had took look away. He must be seeing things, has to.

When Bokuto would take _both_ hands off the wheel, two things happen: he’d either start driving with his knee which, while impressive, only happened when he _remembered._ Most other times, Kuroo, while looking at his _phone,_ would take the wheel, most unfazed by Bokuto’s heinous actions that were a hazard to everyone driving alongside him.

It couldn’t have been more than a fifteen-minute drive but... Kenma swore on the switch in his hands that Bokuto ran three red lights and almost hit a car four times. When he finally comes to a stop, Kenma does not hesitate to scramble out of the car, panting as he places his hands on his knees.

He turns to Bokuto, eyes fierce and Kuroo grins, knowing all too well that no many were a fan of Bokuto’s Fast and Furious driving skills.

“What’s the matter, Kenma? Have something to say about Bokuto’s driving?” He taunts, baiting the omega. Kenma glances at Kuroo, confused by his question.

“Do I have something to say? It was aw-!” Before he could finish, his eyes fall on Bokuto who comes around from the other side of the car with the biggest eyes Kenma have ever seen. He looks so earnest that it hurts, and suddenly Kuroo’s question clicks. He glares at the stupid rooster and his stupid face. _You knew._ Kenma says with his eyes and Kuroo nods.

_I do know. What are you gonna do about it?_ Kuroo says back without a word.

Kenma sighs, looking down at his feet, wigging his toes in his nike slides. He could be brutally honest, much like Akaashi always is with Bokuto. He surely will be stung by what Kenma has to say and Kenma does not know how to pacify him like the fellow omega has done, effortlessly may Kenma add. But... he couldn’t just _lie._ The kind of driving was _murderous,_ an absolutely hazard.

“It was... very intense, Bokuto.” He manages, looking for any signs of sadness in the alpha’s opens face. The expression in unchanging for a couple of moments until, by some black magic, _brightens_ even more.

“Heard that, bro! Kenma said my drive is intense. Is that like? Sick!” Bokuto cheers and Kuroo lazily, patting Bokuto’s cheek, before turning around.

“Yeah bro, I heard.” Kuroo supplies and Bokuto hums loudly, Kenma following after the two. His stomach whirls a bit and he wince, looking at two alphas that were okay. _They are okay, something's wrong with them._

“You’re terrible.” Kenma mutters but Kuroo catches it, blowing a dramatic kiss the omegas way. Kenma match such to turn his face in disgust for Kuroo to see.

When the reach the apartment building, the sun was still high in the sky but began to color and warm orange. The June season always put Kenma in a nostalgic mood. He lived closer to the country as a child and it reminded him and when he’d take his sisters out to lake, a blanket holding the small child as they gazed at the sky. He hated many things about his childhood; the house, his mother leaving, his father in general. But the sunsets and stars were always pretty in the country than in the city.

After Kuroo knocks on the door, it swings open seconds later, which Kuroo happily waves. “Hey, Oikawa.”

“Testu-chan, Kou-chan! Welcome, welcome! We are just-! Ken-chan?” A smooth voice calls out and Kenma jerks in surprise, eyes falling on the also shocked Oikawa. He was glowing, per fucking usual. His hair was styled perfectly, his eyes bright as they stared back at the omega. Kenma doesn’t have to move, the taller omega already circling his arms around the dyed blonde, squeezing tight. “They told me they were bringing their courting mate over, but it didn’t know it was you, Ken-chan!” Oikawa reveals.

“Tooru.” Kenma breathes, his face pressed into the brunette’s chest. “I haven’t seen you-” He starts.

“Ken-chan!” Oikawa whines. “I haven’t seen you in _years._ You’ve been avoiding me.” Oikawa pouts and Kenma could already feel a tension headache building.

“I haven’t been ignoring you. I just had an intense mission. And I heard you don’t go out into a field anymore so-"

“But we could have gone for coffee. Even Iwa-chan told me he saw you at the same art event I was at, but _I_ didn’t get to see _youuuu_ ,” The larger omega cries out and Kenma is so close to turning around and driving himself to Sugawara’s. He looks at the two alphas that came with him, both with devious grins on their face. _He’d leave them here too,_ he thinks.

“Ah,” Oikawa pulls away, a funny look on his face. The same look he always got when he’s discovered something but didn’t want it to be known. “You... smell very different, Kenma.” The omega couldn’t help but jumped. It’s not often that Oikawa chooses to drop the childish honorific from someone’s name. It was an easy indicator that he was being serious.

Kenma hadn’t really put much though into all the other people who he had worked with, shared missions with, that would know him as a beta. He remembers working alongside of Oikawa, impressed by the presence and confidence he always carried. He was co-captain of the Aobajohsai Agency, Iwaizumi being the other. They had a really a really crew who worked hard, versus other agencies Kenma couldn’t stand to put up with.

“Shittykawa, can they at least come inside before you start complaining?” Iwaizumi comes from behind Oikawa, chopping him on top of his head. He releases Kenma to cup his head, crying out even louder. In seconds, Kenma connects all the dots; Iwa-chan, his southern bell, _Oikawa. I fucked one of my friend’s mates. Shit_

“You’re mated... mated to _this Oikawa?”_ Kenma asked after processing his own thoughts and Iwaizumi nods with a bit of blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, unfortunately—”

“Hey!” Oikawa squawks.

“—We got together about.... two-three years ago. I told you at the gallery, remember?” Iwaizumi adds, telling the guests to come in as he drags his distraught mate by the collar.

“I didn’t think you meant your Highness, over here. I thought you valued yourself a little more than that.” Kenma digs.

“Kenma, not you too!” Oikawa grumbles, folding his arms across his chest.

“So, you all know each other? Sweet!” Bokuto comments and Kenma turns to face him, taking his place on the loveseat next to the alpha. Bokuto instantly wraps his arm around the omega, which Kenma tries not to react, hearting beating annoyingly fast. He didn’t know how long he could stay in this position, however. Bokuto was as warm as a freaking space heater and although Kenma would greatly appreciate this warmth in the winter, it was most certainly June.

“These two and some others were contracted by Yaku so we worked together. Around our early twenties.” Kenma supplies, which Bokuto nods to. From behind me, Kuroo presses a cold beer to the seated alpha’s cheek. Instead of jerking away like any normal person would do, Bokuto... grabs it by biting the bottle with his teeth. Kuroo jerks his hand back before he gets bit, passing one to Kenma.

“They were a whole lot sweeter to me when we were younger too.” Oikawa continues pouting, until a sneaky look crosses his face. Both Iwaizumi and Kenma jump, knowing that look.

“I’m gonna hit me if you keep thinking about whatever your thinking.” Iwaizumi warns, Kenma nodding along.

“I didn’t even say or do anything!”

“You didn’t have to.” Iwaizumi mutters, the group falling into a comfortable silence, sipping leisurely on their cans of beer. Kenma fidgets for a moment, wild thoughts running through his head.

First, did Oikawa know that Kenma and Iwaizumi...? They weren’t a thing or anything. They had just paired up more times than not on missions and Kenma would be stupid to deny how attractive Iwaizumi was. He was well mannered and quieter but very attentive. During a task _and_ in bed. Kenma groans internally at his thoughts, Kuroo giving him an odd look. Kenma shrinks further, reminded that Kuroo and Bokuto were currently courting him and he’s thinking about his time with a _mated man from his early twenties._ What was wrong with him?

He also... should he address his... change? _Oh yeah, I was dealing with childhood trauma and really wanted a new start and to support my sisters that I haven’t seen in over a decade, so I played pretend as a beta for ten years. Now a scentless, ex drug addict omega._ Yeah, that sounded good.

_What parts my past should I offer to the people I care about? Who do I owe?_ Sugawara’s first words of advice suddenly come to Kenma as he takes in a trembling deep breath. He didn’t owe anyone anything, but he wanted, he wanted to be honest for once. With himself, with those around him... his friends.

“Kenma,” the omega looks up, Bokuto looking at him with those sparkling eyes of his, his hand heavy and comforting on Kenma’s knee, “you good?” He asked. Kenma looks on to him, an urge taking him over. He leans close, kissing the alpha’s cheek.

“Yes,” he says simply, leaning back and draining the rest of his beer. “Hajime, Tooru, I have something I wanna tell you two... so it doesn’t cause confusion later.” Kenma announces.

“What’s up?” Iwaizumi, arms crossing over his chest. He has to look away, looking at Oikawa’s unreadable face instead. Kenma would never admit this out loud, but he had a _thing_ for muscles. On a regular basis, his every other thought was how Bokuto managed to get that _big._

“Kenma,” Kuroo says, his voice knowing. Kenma doesn’t turn him but hums in response. “You sure?” The stupid cat was an even better mind reader than Akaashi, always a step behind Kenma and what he was thinking. Kenma nods, sighing again.

“Uh, you two know me as a beta but... my scent different now because,” Kenma grips the empty can, eyes falling to his lap. His hair, which is blacker now then it was blonde, falls to the sides of his face. “I’m really an omega. I have been covering as a beta for... a bunch of different reasons but,” he reddens, for no reason and every reason, “but I’m presenting as an omega now.” He finishes, feeling as if he had talked for ages.

For a moment, no one says anything, until Oikawa gets up from his seat and comes barreling into Kenma. “Ken- _chaaan!_ You could have told your senpai! I would have protected you!”

“You’re a walking danger zone. You would have made it worst.” Kenma says, face deadpanned and Oikawa cries into his shirt, stating that he would have _not_ put Kenma in danger.

“Well that was unexpected,” Iwaizumi says, a laugh in his voice. “Thanks for telling us, Kenma. It must’ve been rough for ya.” Iwaizumi comes close, slapping a comforting hand on Kenma’s shoulder, as he always did, his show of affection. Kenma smiles, small and true, appreciating the sentiments.

# .

They get together begins as the sky turns a pretty orange color. The doorbell rings nonstop as guest begin to pour in. Matsukawa, a man with black hair and low eyes come in tow with light-haired Hanamaki. Kenma remembered the dark-haired alpha that Iwaizumi mentioned to him, but the beta is new to him. Kuroo and Bokuto greet him, a disgusting number of _bros_ repeated until they introduce Kenma, who waves meekly in response. He never worked closely with Matsukawa, so they make easy small talk.

The doorbell doesn’t stop ringing. After the pair, an omega Nishinoya comes barreling through with three packs of beer, steam buns as outrageously tall hair. He is all smiles, already declaring how shitfaced he’d get by the end of the night. Right after him, a gruff looking blonde comes in after, a scowl on his face that could rival’s Tsukishima’s. Kenma recognizes him and stills when the omega’s eyes land on him.

“Mad-dog-”

“Kyoutani-”Oikawa and Iwaizumi start at the same time. They both could already feel his koukai ready to start trouble. But it was too late by the time the scowling blonde made it over the threshold.

“Kenma, I got to _end you right here, right now._ Fight me _”_ Kyoutani declares before any greetings were given from him. The room, saved for the few who knew of Kyoutani’s qualms with Kenma, where shocked and silent by the declaration. Bokuto stiffens besides Kenma and he glances at the alpha, his eyes on Kyoutani. Kuroo seems more laid back but sits up straighter in his chair.

The angry omega comes rushing through quickly and Kenma easily dodges the lunge, springing from his sit in the chair like a cat. Kyoutani turns, throwing a fist and Kenma catches it easily. It goes on this for all of twenty seconds before Kyoutani gets frustrated, going to swipe Kenma’s feet from below him. Kenma jumps away easily, pressing the weight of his foot on Kyoutani’s ankle. He cries out, crouching as he hands reaches out behind him. Kenma is quicker however, pulling on his pocketknife as he presses his knee into the younger man’s back, holding his shoulder and pressing the blade to his neck.

“Tap out?” Kenma offers and Kyoutani huffs, attempting to get away but Kenma pulls uncomfortably at the boy’s shoulder, ceasing his struggle. The fellow omega whines, looking extremely put out.

“Tap out,” he says reluctantly and Kenma’s releases him easily. “I’m gonna beat you one of these days.” Kyoutani declares, angrily grabbing a beer Matsukawa was going to put to his mouth. The black-haired alpha gives an annoyed look but doesn’t say anything. Instead, Oikawa comes over, pinching at his koukai’s cheeks.

“Oi Mad-dog, what lost is this again, 57-0? And after four years, you’d think Kenma would have had a harder time putting you on your ass.” Oikawa teases, the omega baring his teeth.

Kenma takes his seat again, Kuroo sandwiching Kenma between himself and Bokuto. “I also think you’ll be able to beat me,” Kenma says pleasantly, then grins, the look feral, “If I was on my last legs and had a bullet in my foot.” He says and the whole room howls at the dig, Kyoutani barking at Hanamaki who ruffles his hair and Oikawa pinching his cheeks.

“You look like Kuroo when you smile like that!” Nishinoya jokes. Instantly, the smile drops for a look of pure disgust.

“Don’t insult me like that.” Kenma says and Kuroo places a hand over his chest.

“I’m gonna ignore that, kitten.” Kuroo purrs, pressing closer to Kenma. “Because you look pretty hot during that little fight.” Kuroo whispers in Kenma’s ear and the omega presses the alpha away, blush dusting his cheeks

Asahi, a clothing shop owner, Tanaka who is a trainer and Ennoshita, a physical therapist are the last to join the group, much to Nishinoya’s joy, who chest bumps Tanaka and greets him by chugging a beer from the hole he’s created on the side of the can. The bald beta does not decline, becoming even louder as he races to finish his can. Bokuto had wandered his way over, and the noise becomes almost unbearable, the three of them cheering each other one as they take turns. Asahi offers a soft-spoken apology, stuttering out a _thank you_ as he was handed a beer from Iwaizumi. Kenma curls further into Kuroo, head laid against the alpha’s shoulder.

“You good?” Kuroo asked and Kenma nods against him, bringing his second can of beer to his mouth. The noise was definitely overwhelming but inviting. After group missions, Hinata would often bring Kenma along to go drinking with the Aobojohsai team, while wild, it was fun.

The night continued as such; Bokuto’s nonsense comments and random claims like _do you think that American actor ah... Erza Miller? Yeah him, do you think he’s good at sucking dick,_ to Nishinoya initiating an arm-wrestling match. Iwaizumi was the overall winner, Bokuto coming in second with a vicious pout on his face. Kuroo was quick to whisper something in the pride wounded Bokuto’s ear, which instantly had him perk up.

The videos games come out right after and Kenma couldn’t help but vibrate in excitement at the selection. He sat out the first game watching those around him to see how well they played. He already knew some things for sure: Bokuto and Oikawa were trash. They only chose characters based on their looks or strength but didn’t know any of their special moves. Kuroo was decent but a sore loser, possibly worse than Bokuto. Iwaizumi and Tanaka were good, as was Asahi. They rest acted as support, cheering those who were playing. Kenma asked for whoever lose next and in moments they were placing bets. Kenma liked the challenge.

Of course, he ends up winning and leaves with more yen than he came with. He a little tipsy and Kuroo was mindful to take his last beer away from him, minding that fact that Kenma was still on meds. He didn’t say that, just teasingly held the can out of the short omega’s reach until he was too tired to fight back.

“I’m stepping out for air.” Kenma mumbles, rising from the couch and stretching. Kuroo grabs his wrist.

“You good?” Kuroo checks in. He learns that Kenma is less put off by quick yes-or-no questions like these versus when they are back to back and relentless. Usually, that’s what he tends to do with Bokuto, because the alpha is overbearing and likes that energy in return. But with Kenma, as long you remain calm, he would too.

“Yeah, just hot.” Kenma says clearly and hesitates. He leans down, kissing Kuroo on the lips chastely before heading over to the balcony.

There, he takes a deep breath at the feel of the night air. It’s cool and thick, whipping through his hair and against his ears. They are high in the apartment building, only the third floor but the view of Toyko was as it always was; bright and endless. The lights lit up every corner in every color. It was his home for so long, but he never got tired of it.

“They’re beasts, the lot of them, right?” A new voice questions. Kenma doesn’t turn around, already know Oikawa was coming to join him. The way he’s been staring at him all night, his bored eyes covering what he was really feeling, worry.

“Yes, I can’t only stand to see another arm-wrestling fight one more time before I scream.” Kenma says and Oikawa lets out an airy laugh.

“Liar. I saw you staring. And I know you know Iwa-chan's muscles as much as I do.” Oikawa says easily and Kenma’s eyes slid over to him. His posture mimics Kenma’s, arms leaning over the rail, eyes to the city.

“You know?” Kenma simply says. Oikawa nods.

“Yeah, probably as soon as we got together. Uh, Hajime and I were arguing. About how I go out way too much and into dangerous places and I told him he didn’t pay enough attention to me. One thing leads to another and we slept together.” Oikawa explains, and then grins. “He’s good, isn’t he?” He asked and Kenma blushes, looking away.

“One of the best I had,” He mumbles.

“If not the best.” He and Oikawa say at the same time, before dissolving into giggles.

“If had been about... six to eight months after since we left your squad. Hajime’s an honest guy and told me he didn’t know if he still had feelings for you or not. I said I’d wait. And by that, I’d charm him into falling in love with me. I no doubt was jealous. I didn’t even know you guys were together, you two were so sneaky about it.” Oikawa teases, poking at Kenma’s side. “But I could tell by the look one your face today, you were worried about it for a moment, if I knew or not. I just wanted to let you know it’s alright.” Oikawa says and Kenma lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You seemed worried too, about something.” Kenma says, wanted to... also be there for Oikawa. Even though Kenma was even less social in his younger days, some of his best memories were with the Aobajohsai Agency.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier, about being an omega.” Oikawa says and Kenma tenses. “I... I almost did it too. In high school.” Oikawa reveals and Kenma’s eyes widen. “I didn’t last long. I presented, when on meds and Iwa-chan found out probably... three months later? He was absolutely _livid.”_ Oikawa explains, a dry laugh in his tone.

“What... Why’d you do it?” Kenma asked.

“Hm, I guess I thought I could be as strong or be seen as capable if I was an omega? Like I couldn’t be the best if I was an omega. I... I hated myself I think.” Oikawa says, voice lightly and airy. Kenma could almost believe it didn’t phase him, by the look on his face was focused, almost as if he wasn’t trying to remember all the details.

“That was nearly ten years ago though and I don’t think that way anymore, I couldn’t. I couldn’t get stronger or grow if I couldn’t to think that way. And Hajime...” Oikawa takes a deep breath, a trembling smile on his face. “He won’t let me.” He says simple, a look of adoration on his face. “I definitely understand why you’d trust Hajime with your heart. He’s good like that.” Oikawa reasons and Kenma’s clenches his fist, listening quietly.

“How do you… stopping feeling that way?” Kenma asked. “Like, you hate yourself?”

“Ahh,” Oikawa starts, a strange sort of laugh in his voice. “That’s... Definitely not easy. And you know… your situation seems tough. But I think having the support you have is a start. Chibi-chan, Tetsu-chan and Bo-chan, they’re all good guys. Might be best if you get a omega around you.”

“Akaashi is apart of the pack too.” Kenma adds and Oikawa nods.

“I haven’t formally met him but I heard great things about him. His skills with work at least. You’re apart of their pack?” He asked and Kenma nods, blushing.

“Yeah. They’re courting me too.”

“That’s nice! Good on you! You like them? _All_ of them?” Oikawa emphasizes and Kenma rolls his eyes as he nods. “That’s a start.” Oikawa says, sticking a finger up. “I will deny this if you repeat what I’m about to say _butttt_ I think you are much stronger than me. So, you’ll figure out what being an omega means to you on your own time. I’m sure of it.” He smiles, genuine and soft this time and Kenma’s chest blooms.

Kenma is crying before he realizes it and Oikawa glances at him. For once, Kenma doesn’t feel like someone’s looking at him with pity, but someone is actually _seeing him for him._ Kenma turns his teary face in Oikawa’s chest, the larger alpha wrapping his arms around Kenma easily.

“Relying on your senpai now, Ken-chan?” He teases and Kenma has slides up to punch Oikawa in the gut in response.

“What’s going on out here? Y’all okay?” Nishinoya calls out from inside, opening the sliding door.

“Oh nothing. Just omega talk.” Oikawa says easily, throwing his arm over Kenma’s shoulder and leading him back inside.

The night continues on till midnight and slowly folks begin to trickle out, making plans for next time as they leave. Both Bokuto and Kuroo has drank too much and decided to spend the night, heading downstairs to the care to retrieve their overnight bags. Kenma stays upstairs, helping the couple clean the food and empty cans of beer.

“I’ll wash, you dry.” Iwaizumi offers and Kenma nods, standing besides him as they begin to clean off dishes.

“Are you alright? Tooru didn’t say anything reckless to you right?” Iwaizumi breaks the silence first, his voice both annoyed and full of concern, it makes Kenma chuckle a bit.

“No. He actually gave good advice. We talked about you… uh about us… back then.” Kenma explains.

“Oh, yeah. Is that weird for you? Him knowing?”

“No it’s fine. I’m am idiot for not connecting the dots. You two were always so close.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “I could stay the same for you and Hinata. We all bet money that you’d get together after a while. Never thought you’d end up with Kuroo and his pack.”

“Me either.” Kenma agrees, grinning down at his hands. Iwaizumi spares him a glance, passing another plate.

“They treating you right?” He asked and Kenma nods. “Good. Makes me feel okay knowing you’re good and safe. I…”

“I felt safe when I was with you.” Kenma answers the unasked question. “I was just… so scared of the truth and what it meant I was that I couldn’t tell nobody. No one knew. But I think… I think I thought if I ever slipped, I’d be okay if it was with you.” Kenma says, drying the last dish and laying it in the rack. Kenma turns and the two hold each other’s gaze, the moment tender and nostalgic. The two were then reminded why they had sought out each other out. How they found comfort in each other’s silence. How the spoke and understood each other even when nothing was was said. Their bond spoke for itself. It was safe, it was easy.

“Sleepover!” Bokuto shouts out as he enters the threshold of the door, holding up playing cards and a bag of chips. His eyes immediately find Kenma’s and and for a moment, his mood drops. Kuroo comes crashing in behind him, ruffling the larger alpha’s hair.

“Quit screaming or the witches will come and steal your voice!” Kuroo warns with a lazy smile and Bokuto narrows his eyes at his mate.

“I wasn’t that loud.” He says defiantly but looks hesitant.

“ _Yes you were.”_ A voice hisses behind him and Bokuto jumps nearly three feet in the air, screaming a short shout as he scrambles away. Tooru laughs as he appears fulling flipping the towel off his hair and around his neck.

“Oikawa!” Bokuto whines. “I almost throw up my heart!”

“I’m sorry but I had to see if you’d be scared of the childhood story! I had to!” He cheers and him and Kuroo share a fist pump, much to Bokuto’s dismay.

“We got an extra room for you all to sleep in. The bed could fit the three you since Kenma’s so small but…” Iwaizumi trails off. “Bokuto, you’re kind of a big guy.”

“I’m not that small.” Kenma mutters and Kuroo saunters his way over, throwing an arm around the omega.

“You definitely are Kitten.” Kuroo adds.

“I’m not.” Kenma says, batting away the alpha’s arms. “I’ll take a shower first then.”

“But you are.” Kuroo insist, following behind him.

“Towels are in the cabinet below the sink.” Oikawa calls out.

“Am not.” Kenma snips back. Before Kuroo could get another would in, he enters the bathroom, slamming the door loudly in Kuroo’s grinning face

.

Kenma is the first on bed, dressed in a shirt given to him by Bokuto. It was ridiculously large that Kenma didn’t even bother trying to find shorts, wearing the jersey like a shirt and crawling into bed. It was queen sized and more than enough space for Kenma alone. However, Kuroo was literally all leg and torso and Bokuto was a mass of muscle. It might be better if the omega just took the couch instead.

“Tired Kitten?” Kuroo calls out as he enters the room, shirtless and only wearing shorts. The main light was turns off and the table lamp was the only thing brightening the room. It was dim, shadowing dressing Kuroo’s face, the orange glow soft against his body.

Kenma had shared a bed with them once. And that was after he orgasmed for Tsukishima and Akaashi respectively. Otherwise, he always slept alone. The thought made blush crawl across the omega’s face, much to Kuroo’s delight.

“And just what are you thinking of? Surely isn’t sleeping by the looks of it?” Kuroo says, moving atop the bed on his hands and knees. Kenna sat with his bad to the headboard, knees up to his chest to hide his face. “Aww come on, kitten. Let me see you? What are you thinking of?”

Kenma kept his face pressed to his knees but answered. “I… I haven’t got to sleep in the same bed with you two. I glad I get to now.” He answered honestly, cheeked tinged a peach pink.

The answer surprised Kuroo, the faintest _badump_ thumping in his cheek. He leaned in, placing a kiss to Kenma’s lips. The omega responses back instantly.

It’s a gentle kiss, their lips slot together perfectly, eager and in sync. Kuroo runs his hands up and down Kenma’s arms and he shivers positively in response.

“So sweet to me, kitten.” Kuroo says when they break away, no moving far from each other’s faces. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. Don’t think we should since were guests but,” Kuroo’s rubs at Kenma’s bottom lip with his thumb, eyes heated just right. “I’d love to hear the things you did in bed with my two mates. If you’ll indulge me.” Kuroo asked and Kenma’s breath caught.

“I’d like it now too.” Bokuto says as he scrambles into bed and lays his body across both their legs, pressing his face between them so he can look at Kenma. “I bet it was so good and Tsukishima told you want to do and you had to do exactly what he says because he gets this _voice,_ right? Am I right?” Bokuto asked and Kenma nods honestly.

“Yes he does. I don’t really like being told what to do but… Tsukishima makes me like it. At least from him I think. And Akaashi.” Kenma says and Bokuto nods along, throughly enthused by Kenma’s words.

“Yeah, I totally get that! I like being told what to do _all_ the time by everyone, Kuroo most of all.” Bokuto says easily.

“Can… does Akaashi tell you want to do? You know, when he gets all alpha-like?” Kenma asked.

“Yes! I like it then too. Kenma! You can tell me what to do to!” Bokuto offers and Kenma blushes hotly. “It isn’t always during sex. I like being giving direction. I like the attention.” Bokuto offers gently, not wanting to put Kenma off by his suggestion

“He’s what you call an attention whore if you will. Fun to give into him but even better when you ignore him.” Kuroo teases and Bokuto growls playfully in return.

“Well then,” Kenma starts. “I want you to kiss me, Bokuto.” Kenma demands, hovering over the alpha’s face. Bokuto’s mouth splits into a smile before he leans up to kiss the omega.

It’s a much more needy kiss, hot and open mouth. There’s spit and Bokuto pants between each kiss and Kenma thinks _the sounds he makes are so cute_ and he wants to keep hearing them. He pulls away, Bokuto’s eyes still close when they stop.

“Well,” Kuroo breaks the silence. “That was hot.” And the other two nod in agreement.

Bokuto suddenly shoots up, narrowly hitting Kenma’s in the face with his head. “I have something to say!” Bokuto declares and Kuroo’s let’s out a short laugh.

“On with it then.” Kuroo prompts.

Bokuto turns and looks Kenma straight in his face, a dark look on his face. “I don’t like the way Iwaizumi looks at you.” Bokuto declares and Kenma blanches.

“How-?”

“He looks at you like how you would when you want to court someone.” Bokuto starts. Kuroo looks like he’s about to interject but Bokuto continues. “But he’s madly in love with Oikawa and I think they’re gonna get married so that’s it. Did you two used to be a thing?” Bokuto asked.

“Bokuto I don’t think-” Kuroo start but Kenma nods.

“Yes. I dated Iwaizumi when we used work together. For nearly two years.” Kenma answers truthfully.

“Really?” Kuroo asked. “You two seemed close but I never would have guessed.”

“They were really close at the art function.” Bokuto adds. “I didn’t like it then but I wasn’t in the place to say anything.” Bokuto mutters, ringing his fingers. “But I thought I should tell you. But I also know they are really important to you so…”

“Are you gonna make me stop seeing him?” Kenma asked, feeling an uncomfortable tightening in his chest. “I can’t be friends with them anymore?”

“No kitten. Bokuto would never asked you to do that. None of us would.” Kuroo steps in, hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “This big guy is just too honest. He likes to get things off his chest but it doesn’t always come one how he means it. He just wanted to let you in on his discomfort.” Kuroo explains and Bokuto’s stiff posture drops in relief.

“Thanks bro.” He says, nuzzling his face unto Kuroo’s neck.

“Course, bro.” Kuroo replies and Kenma watches on with a small smile on his face. It surely was different from how Kenma learned to operate. He admired that about Bokuto, his unrelenting honesty.

“Bokuto.” Kenma starts. Thank you for being honest with me. I can assure you we are just friends. Hajime is just a really caring person. Also,” Kenma says, cheeks warming. “I can also assure you that I am only interested in a group of idiots and a pretty omega who all happen to be in the same pack.”

At that—regardless of the insult— Bokuto’s eyes sparkled and he sits up to tackle the smaller man into the bed, kissing his face wildly. Kenma sputters at the attack and attempts to wiggle away but Kuroo holds him down, joining in and bumping into Bokuto when they reach for the same place.

“I want to make out with you all night!” Bokuto declares, literally shining as he stares down at Kenma.

“we need sleep, you monster.” Kuroo says and Bokuto grins at him, his teeth sharp. His face is bright and open, the orange lamp lighting up one size of his face. His eyes are bright gold even in the low lightning. Along with his words, Bokuto’s face is that it was incredibly honest. The alpha looked as if he never had anything to hide, his current happiness spilling out of him and filling the are. The eager smell and roasted coffee settle and hovers over Kenma’s skin, warm and homey. Beside that is Kuroo’s scent. Kenma realizes that the alpha had insane control over his scent, much like Tsukishima. It was often that Kenma smelt it. But when it came, it delighted the omega. That scent of was husky, thick of pine and dry wood. It was hard to explain but was heavy, settling into Kenma’s chest.

Kenma presses into Kuroo’s neck, nosing at the scent gland. Pushing back his embarrassment, he scents the alpha for the first time, with intention at least. He is slow at first, taking his time before fully indulging. Kuroo stays still but his grip tightens around Kenma’s waist, pulling him closer.

Kenma gasp when Bokuto’s breath stumbles across the nap of Kenma’s neck. He kisses the skin twice before he scents the omega and Kenma pulls away from Kuroo’s neck, swearing softly. The feeling was electric, the act forming connections between the three of them with every exhale. The sound of panting, grunting and breathy _yes yes_ fit perfectly against the hum of the night.

They stay in this holding until Kenma’s hold on Kuroo’s arms lax. Bokuto’s stopping his scenting but remained closed against Kenma’s back, sound asleep.

With heavy eyes Kuroo’s pressed his lips to Kenma’s temple, sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter! Personally it was my favorite to write and I’m glad I got to get back to the fun after so much angst.
> 
> So I have a question for you all; there is about three more chapters of this and then I can put a cute little bow on it and call it done. But if you know me, I love drama and angst and I have a third part brewing in my head 
> 
> My question is this; do you want three more chapters, or another hurdle (that would include their occupations) and then an ending? Let me know in da comments :)))))


	10. NINETEEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha smiles at that. “I’m just…” Tsukishima drops his head into Kenma’s shoulder, jolting him. “I haven’t had an omega say that to me since Akaashi. I’m just taking it in.” He mumbles and Kenma snorts.
> 
> “Why are _you_ blushing?”
> 
> “I didn’t think you’d be so earnest after I asked.” Tsukishima grumbles and Kenma giggles again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ 
> 
> Hello all! I was saving this update for a week from now but if you are watching the news, you know that the state the world is a chaos. I do not often share deep details about myself but I am a 21 year old black women who lives in the city that George Floyd was murdered. The protests, riots amongst many things happened right on the streets i live on. It has affected me deeply! And so, I urge you to read up, keep yourself up to date and donate! Support bail funds, non profits and victims of police brutality and murder 
> 
> That said, this will be the last update it quite a while, forgive me if there are more typos than usual. I am on every level exhausted and overwhelmed. Also, I’ll be starting my studies again and need to focus. Things are pre written but some are not. I am not abandoning any of my works but pls be patient with me
> 
> This chapter is very spicy, a lot of bodies! You have been warned!

**KENMA** woke up the next morning to Bokuto stumbling around to get dress and Kuroo gently rousing Kenma awake. The omega instantly turns away from the alpha, regretting missing the warmth but trying to barrow away from the sounds of morning.

“Kenmaaa, wake up.”

“Leave me alone Kuro.”

“Kuro? You’re too lazy to even say my whole name?” The alpha teases, rubbing his large hand on Kenma’s back as the blonde remained laying on his stomach. The actions soothes him more than it made him want to get up.

He turns his head, looking at Kuroo through the frays of hair. “You don’t like the nickname?” Kenma says in a soft voice and see a sight that _almost_ makes him want to get up.

Kuroo’s mouth drops and a fierce blush stumbles its way over his cheeks. He claps a hand over his face and turns around and Kenma’s head falls back into the bed, feeling triumphant now that the alpha would leave him alone.

“Ken-mmm-a!” A voice calls out until a massive force comes barreling into Kenma, narrowing missing slamming painfully into him and instead dropping his head into the omega's shoulder. He grumbles but peeps an eye open just as the alpha looks up, meeting Bokuto owlishly staring back at him. “Morning Kenma!” He cheers, smiling brightly.

“Bokuto, stop screaming. It’s too early.” Kenma mutters but there’s no heat behind it.

“It’s eleven in the morn right now.” Bokuto rebuts and Kenma didn’t see his point, trying to press deeper into the mattress. “We want to get breakfast with you. I wanna order you a dish I know you really, really, _really_ like! But you can only get it if you get up!” Bokuto explains.

Kenma is silent for a moment but slowly rises into a sitting position. “You owe me if it’s not up to my standards.”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheers in response.

.

.

They three drive— with Kuroo driving this time. He’s not exactly _better_ than Bokuto but his driving definitely makes Kenma’s heart pound _less_ — behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s car to a tucked away shop. It’s approaching noon and the lunch rush is about to start. The manage a table of four through the bustle however, a round booth with Kuroo on the innermost curve, Bokuto and Iwaizumi on each side of him. This left Oikawa besides Iwaizumi and looking across to Kenma.

“Here are your waters. Now what would you like to eat?” The waitress come with a pad in hand, ready to take down their orders. One by one they select from the massive ordering books as Kenma looks as his blankly, unknowing to the any of the times in the list.

“And he’ll get the apple and apricot cinnamon special! With the fancy syrup too!” Bokuto calls out after finishing his own order, closing his menu and handing it to the waitress. She bows and heads away, the table continuing their conversations.

“What are you all planning for the rest of the day?” Oikawa asked.

“Hmm, probably gonna chill back home. Bokuto and I had just come from a mission and decided last minute to unwind with you all. So we haven’t got the chance to see Tsukki and Akaashi.” Kuroo mentions.

“And when will you all introduce me to Akaashi-chan? He sounds absolutely charming.” Oikawa asked with a pout.

Kenma thinks of the first time he met the omega. Charming was definitely a word he could use for the omega. Kenma wasn’t the conversation type and yet he went out and got lunch with the omega on a whim, very different from what he was used to doing. The only time Kenma could be _that_ outgoing was when he was acting for his job, which took all his energy. But he gravitated to Akaashi so effortlessly.

Akaashi definitely had… a presence. Kenma couldn’t quite explain it but it could be very intense and demanding. Coming in contact with Oikawa, who was just as demanding in a very intimidating was... different but just as overwhelming… Kenma could see them clashing and Kenma didn’t know if it’d be good.

“Akaashi doesn’t go out as much! And a lot of his missions are in secluded areas, versus the ones we get that are most interactive.” Bokuto supplies.

“What exactly does Akaashi do?” Kenma asked, drinking the tea he ordered. From stories and bits of pieces, along with seeing them in action, Kenma could figure what they did; Kuroo worked well with knives and negotiated well, as did Tsukishima but mainly shined in hand to hand combat. Bokuto came from that same fighting background but worked more closely with guns now. And Akaashi, he sort of did everything from what Kenma could gather but he couldn’t think of what the omega’s specialty is.

“When we do group or double missions, Akaashi works as our decoding analyst. Basically he hacks a bunch of shit; security systems, emails, all that.” Bokuto replies.

“But we met Akaashi as an assassin for hire.” Kuroo says, which makes Kenma choke on his drink.

“What?”

“Here are your meal gentlemen!” The waitress is back with trays of food, naming and passing them to their destination. Kuroo offers Kenma a wink with a finger pressed to his mouth and Kenma rolls his eyes.

“Here’s your apple-apricot special. Do you need anything else?” The table choruses a no and digs in immediately, the table covered in meat, rice and sweets. Before Kenma were soufflé pancakes. They were thick and fluffy, covered in caramelized apples. The smell of cinnamon and honey were strong and the food was picture worthy. So much so that Kenma pulled out his phone, snapping a photo and putting a reminder to post on his Instagram later.

The first bite was heaven. Literally heaven. So good that Kenma moaned, Loudly. The conversation that was happening between the four friends came to an abrupt stop at the sound, all looking at the tiny omega incredulously. Bokuto’s shocked turned to a smile as he grew giddy in his seat, looking down at Kenma.

“Try it with the sauce. It gets even better!” Bokuto claims. Kenma peeps his eye open. Such enough there was a cup besides the dish with a brown colored syrup inside. He takes hold of it and pours it all over the pancakes, taking a bite after. Again, syrup is tart, sort of bitter and compliments the sweetness of the dish, pulling another groan out of the omega, not the least bit embarrassed.

“You like it?” Bokuto asked, clearly smug. Kenma nods frantically, finally swallowing this heavenly bite.

“This is amazing.” He speaks and Bokuto fist pumps in the air.

“Yay!!! Clearly I know Kenma the best!” Bokuto declares and Kenma nods along, not really focused on the alpha’s words and wondering how he can order three more servings of this.

Kuroo doesn’t take well to this declaration, smirking towards the alpha. “Oh hoo? And how is that?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto keeps grinning. “Well I always cook for Kenma and I make him dishes with apples in eat and he hates your protein smoothies because they taste like dirt-”

“True.” Kenma chimes in.

“They’re pretty nasty.” Oikawa clocks in.

“Agreed.” Iwaizumi adds on.

“Hey!” Kuroo cries out, completely put out.

“So I make him apple smoothies instead. I _know_ him.” Bokuto finishes.

“Did you know his shoe size was an eight?” Kuroo says.

“Did you know his favorite color is orange and black?” Bokuto says, sneering back a sharp smile on his face. The two continue on, going back to back in little tidbits about the omega, Kenma fighting off the blush creeping in his cheeks with everything they said.

“Did you know his favorite game is Mario Kart?” Kuroo says.

“Wrong! It’s Legend of Zelda! Right Kenma?” Both of alphas looked at the omega, who was currently scrapping his plate clean, his face and ears hot. Before Kenma could answer, Iwaizumi did it for him.

“Actually Kenma has a pretty strict ideology against picking _one_ game to be the best game. I’ve been on the receiving side of listening to the manifesto about how it was unethical to choose _just_ one. So you’re both wrong, right Kenma?” Iwaizumi says and Kenma nods, a little rosy in face at the fact that he still remember on of his rambles about games.

“No fair! We never heard of manifeasto!” Bokuto pouts.

“Manifesto, Bokuto. And let it go, you lost.” Kuroo says with a laugh.

“Aww, that was sweet. What do you remember about me, Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa says, batting his eyes at his alpha. Iwaizumi blinks back answering quietly.

“Things is prefer to forget but can’t, unfortunately.” He says and a beat goes by before it’s broken by Kenma, who snorts in his hand. Then come Bokuto and Kuroo, who peel in laughter, leaning against one another for support. Oikawa slaps the back of Iwaizumi’s head, grumbling about how “stupid, mean Iwaizumi was.” They table got a view stares from those around them but Kenma couldn’t help but lean his head on his hand, looking at the friends around him with a full stomach.

It continues on like this, Kuroo swiping Bokuto’s pieces of meat and watching the white and black haired alpha wilt at his loss, just for him to do the same to Kuroo, who hisses back playfully.

Kenma was in love with them. There was no doubt in his mind if that moment. And just the day before, in the haze of Tsukishima’s scent, Akaashi right there, he felt that pulse again. Undeniable and massive. He was feeling selfish. He wanted them all, together with him, thinking the same thing about him. He was scared, he was surely overwhelmed but his desire outweighed all the fear.

All too soon, Kuroo is looking down to check his phone, declaring that, “Ah, Akaashi wants us home, you all ready?” They all agree, Bokuto and Kuroo offering to pay as Oikawa and Iwaizumi head out with Kenma to their cars.

“It was really good to hang out Kenma, like old times.” Oikawa speaks first and goes into for a hug. For a moment Kenma is stiff before he melts into the hug, letting Oikawa squeeze him tighter. “And I’m happy you’re happy with that pack.”

Kenma’s cheeks pink a bit and he grumbles. “They’re so noisy and annoying and always asking questions.” He complains. “But I do… like them a lot.” He offers.

Iwaizumi laughs, clapping the omega’s shoulder. “I don’t doubt that. But that good to hear.” He starts. He grows a bit serious, looking Kenma in the eye. “Don’t be a stranger. Call, come see us whenever okay?” He says and Kenma nods. They wave him goodbye once more before heading to their car and pulling off. Kenma starts to walk over to Bokuto’s car which was only four spots over. As he goes, he gets a eerie feeling, causing him to look back down the block. Nothing stood out for him when he turn, just the bustle of the afternoon taking over the the streets. Not a single person was noticeable or suspicious. He scanned for another moment, coming up with nothing but the feeling wouldn’t fade.

“Kenma!” Kuroo calls out from the driver’s side of the car, twirling the key around his fingers. “What you looking for, pudding?” He asked.

By now, the weird feeling has left and Kenma couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary so he turns back around, shaking his head in response before getting into the backseat, Kuroo pulling out and headed home.

.

Although the home was heavily scented with Tsukishima’s scent, it wasn’t as nearly strong as it was 24 hours ago, which was pretty surprising to Kenma. Before, even when he was gone for almost a whole week at Yaku’s place, Bokuto’s scent from his rut still lingered.

Kenma’s face must’ve suggested he was confused because Kuroo begins answering his question. “Tsukishima has a one day rut. Pretty extreme and very different from Bokuto’s four day rut.” Kuroo supplies, removing his shoes and moving into the house.

“And Kuroo’s is only three days!” Bokuto adds on, to which Kuroo nods.

“Which is standard right?” Kenma asked and Kuroo nods. “But won’t the smell of Tsukishima’s rut set off yours? Like a sympathy rut?”

“Ah… it could but I think since we’ve been around each other for so long, it doesn’t have the same affects? Because that doesn’t really happen to us anymore.” Kuroo suggests and Kenma nods.

Just then, the door to the master bedroom open, revealing a robe clad Akaashi with amazing bed head and glassy eyes. He seems to have just woken up with all the noise, looking cozy and dazed.

“Morning.” He hummed, voice slow and soft, these newcomers all sighing pleasantly at the sound. Akaashi was just that, soothing. It made the feeling inside Kenma continue to expand. It was overwhelming, foreign yet strangely familiar. _Jeez, how cheesy am I right now?_

_“Afternoon,_ sleepy!” Bokuto cheers, bouncing over to his mate and kissing him firmly on the mouth. Akaashi, pleasant as always, slides a hand over the nape of Bokuto’s neck, just how he knows the alpha liked. “You taste good enough to eat!” Bokuto cries when they part.

“And you taste like meat. I think you’re plenty full.” He says easily.

“What’s the harm in having a snack like you?” Kuroo says and Kenma can feel Akaashi rolling his eyes because he was doing it too.

“Yeah, yeah you’re like a dessert!” Bokuto adds on

“With an ass like a peach.” This begins their rain of terror; puns and pick up lines as they hover over their mate. Kenma pretends like he doesn’t know any of them them, heading down the hall to the door left ajar.

When Kenma peeks in, it’s a sight he’ll try to glue to his memory for ages. Tsukishima was burrowed into the pillow, the part of his face visible hidden by blankets. He holds close to a pillow. The window flashes a soft glow, lighting up the lanky alpha and bed sheets beautifully. Kenma ventures closer without much thought until he knees into the bed, crawling close.

“Shuddup.” The alpha groans, clearly able to here the other two chattering in the living room. It makes Kenma snort, the blonde finally opening his eyes to the sound.

“Kenma?” He squirts, eyes bleary and unfocused. The omega reaches over, gently placing Tsukishima’s glasses onto his face. The blonde sits up, a little more frantic, an intense look on his face. The blankets pool at his hips and in this light, he was devastating pretty. Pale skin, brown eyes, the softest litter of freckles.

“You should go,” Tsukishima starts, firm in his words. “My rut’s just about finished up but I still-” before he could finish, Kenma does something bold. He moves closer on his knees, hovering over Tsukishima’s sitting position. He presses his hands on the blonde’s chest and they both hiss. Kenma’s hands were small and cold pressed against Tsukishima’s warm chest.

“I know. I can smell it.” Kenma whispers, face red hot as he looks at anything but the pack leader’s face. His shoulders were thin yet broad and his muscles were evenly distributed. Unlike Kuroo’s who had buff biceps and abs but chicken legs. “I wanna do it.” Kenma confesses, not nearly as poetic as he imagined it’d be. He remained a man of few words.

“Right now?” Tsukishima said. “Are you sure? You were sure last time but-”

“I really wanted to then. Like… I wanted to see you lose control more than anything.” Kenma said and Tsukishima grunts, his hand holding the omega close to him. Kenma reddens some more but takes a deeper breath, continuing. “But I wanted… more than anything for us to…. All of us to be there when you did it.” Kenma says.

“When I do what?” Tsukishima says and Kenma caught the tilt in his smile, making him scowl.

“You know what.”

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it, Kenma.” Tsukishima prompts and Kenma swallows.

“For when you really marked me… for when we bond.” Kenma finishes lamely. It’s just a beat of silence to long for Kenma, sudden too aware of him position and words. “Forget it. I can back off if you’re-?” Kenma mutters.

“Hey,” Tsukishima starts, his voice much softer. “You don’t have to go.”

Kenma huffs. “Say that quicker then.”

The alpha smiles at that. “I’m just…” Tsukishima drops his head into Kenma’s shoulder, jolting him. “I haven’t had an omega say that to me since Akaashi. I’m just taking it in.” He mumbles and Kenma snorts.

“Why are _you_ blushing?”

“I didn’t think you’d be so earnest after I asked.” Tsukishima grumbles and Kenma giggles again.

“Then,” Tsukishima says when he raises his head, two sets of eyes, brown and rust gold clashing. “We’re all here. That’s what you want to do?” He asked and Kenma nods.

Suddenly, the floor creaked, the two turning towards the noise. There was soft rustling behind the door, followed by not so quiet voices.

“Oh my gosh Bo, you’re pressing on my back! Get off.” Kuroo hissed.

“I am not! You’re not giving me enough space!” Bokuto says back, a pit definitely on his face.

“You’re literally huge and I can’t hear them, get off!” Kuroo repeats bad Bokuto gasps, scandalized.

“Are you calling me _fat?”_ Bokuto says. Before either can speak, the door falls open and the tow alphas pressed to it come spilling after. Akaashi stands behind them with his foot out and arms crossed.

“Now why would you do that sweetheart?” Kuroo wheezes as Bokuto stays sprawled out on top of him.

“It’s not good to eavesdrop on others.” Akaashi answers, looking up to the pair in bed. “I assumed you’ve worked things out?” Kenma nods and Tsukishima just pulls him closer, the omega practically on top of his lap. “So what’s the verdict?” He asked as Kuroo manages to wrestle Bokuto off of them, the two bickering at each other while Akaashi looks on intently, waiting patiently for an answer.

Kenma then, smiles brightly and the whole room brightens at the small act, each person enamored by the look. His necks words cause a fatality. “I…” his cheeks crimson as he ducks his head, allowing his hair to curtain over his face. “… I really like you all. I do… loveyouallsoiwouldliketomate. Please.” His mumbles his words quickly but they are heard loud and clear.

The responses vary. Akaashi's whole face deepens a dark shade of pink and he turns around before Kenma could continue looking on. Bokuto is quite literally sparkling and Kuroo is holding him back from rushing towards the bed. In one hand he holds on to Bokuto’s shirt, and in the other his face is in hiding but Kenma seeing the tips of his ears colored. Kenma turns to see Tsukishima blushing again.

“I take it back.” Kenma deadpans and the room is in uproar again.

“You can’t take that back!” Bokuto claims and Kenma glares are him.

“Why not?”

“Because! You just… no takes back!” He declares bad Kenma rolls his eyes.

“You guys are so weird. I’m never saying it again.”

“You absolutely have to say it again.” Akaashi interjects, his face deadly serious and Kenma looks at him in shock.

“You have to say it thirty times a day, dammit.” Kuroo regains some semblance of control, his face back to normal as he says his ridiculous demand.

“I’m not saying it thirty times a day, idiot.”

“How about in the morning and night?” Bokuto asked.

“Why does it have to be on a schedule? That’s weird”

“No it’s not!” Kuroo and Bokuto cry out at the same time.

“Yes it is.” Kenma insist.

“Not.” Kuroo eggs on.

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

Kenma sighs. “It is,” Kenma adds on after a best. “You’re all terrible.” He finishes, more endeared than he’d like to admit. At the lull in conversation, Tsukishima’s scent hits him and he glances down at the blonde.

His brown eyes are blown at just a bit, darkened and focused on the omega. The look on his face makes the omega shiver.

“Are we having sex?” Bokuto asked out and Kuroo groans while Akaashi coughs out a laugh. Even Tsukishima corks his lip and nods.

“Kenma agreed to have us all today and I’ll be taking him first.” Tsukishima announces and immediately the energy spikes in the room, thickening with excitement.

Tsukishima waste no time after his statement, moving to press Kenma into the bed and below him. They kiss and a rush of mint blooms at Kenma’s mouth. Kenma could only describe Tsukishima as a patient kisser. He takes his time, it’s laid back and long. But this time, he’s much more urgent, daring, dominant. His actions mixed with his scent only make Kenma melt into the sheets more.

Tsukishima breaks away from the kiss and Kenma opens his eyes to see Bokuto gets his attention. He is first in the massive bed as he crawls over whispers something to Tsukishima who nods, receiving the excited kisses Bokuto delivered with a small smile. Bokuto is a mass of bubbly energy when he makes towards Kenma, grinning.

“Lemme take your shirt off?” He asks and Kenma nods. Bokuto does so and after does the same thing to him. Both shirtless, he leans in for a kiss. Just like always, it a bunch of pecks and tongue. Kenma can help but snort, to which Bokuto pulls back and lowers his lips down to Kenma’s neck.

“Gonna mark you here.” Bokuto says and Kenma gasp, sitting up on his elbows and moving his neck to give alpha more space. “My mark’s gonna look so fucking nice on ya.”

“Mine too~” Kuroo appears in place of Tsukishima, hands on Kenma’s pants. “Can I take these off, kitten?” Kuroo asks Kenma nods distracted by Bokuto’s warm mouth on his collarbones. “Hmm, seems like someone’s wet already.”Kuroo comments. Indeed Kenma’s dick was already pressed against his boxers, a wet patch left form his tip. He shivers as the air of the room meets his crotch, pressing his legs together as Kuroo disregards his pants completely.

“So, what’s the plan Kenma?” Kuroo says as he pops the band of Kenma’s underwear against his skin before pulling it down with his teeth, slow and without breaking eye contact.

Kenma was no stranger to sex. He had three partners he acknowledged— Hinata, Iwaizumi and Lev. There was that awkward drunk time with one girl he didn’t care to remember and all his acts with Dean were purely work, no pleasure related. He has given, he received, he even dabbled in domination. He hardly even initiated, not like this. He couldn’t help but blush fiercely, clapping his hands over his face. 

“Do… whatever, idiot.” He mumbles behind his fingers, slightly wishing he would disappear while also wishing someone would get their hand, mouth, _something_ on him, _now._

_“Whose blushing now?”_ Bokuto teases and Kenma grumbles, blinding reaching up to twist the alpha’s nipple. He snickers when Bokuto makes a wounded sound in response

Hands come upon him to pry his fingers from his face, Akaashi appearing before him with a blank look on his face and lidded eyes, he leans close, his words for Kenma only. “I’d like to hear you ask nicely.” He says and Kenma keeps up, his mouth searching for the other omega. Akaashi indulges him, kissing him slow and sweet. “You’ll do that for me, right?”

“Yeah I can.” Kenma says, voice shaking.

“So do it.”

Kenma’s face burns and he fights the urge to hind behind his hair, maintaining eye contact with his lover hovering above him. “I want Kuro to prep me…” he starts, sounding a bit unsure of his word

“Roger.” Kuroo says with an easy salute. Kenma's eyes falls on Tsukishima, the blonde alpha sitting behind Kuroo, naked and hand on his dick, stroking himself as he stares at Kenma intently.

“Tsukishima… stay ready for me please?” And the blonde nods, his scent an even clearer response of approval.

“Keiji, keep kissing me.” Akaashi nods, a small smile on his lips and Kenma looks over, Bokuto practicing vibrating as he lay in wait for Kenma’s command.

“Bokuto, you’re going to come behind me so I can lean on your lap… and you’re gonna watch okay?”

Bokuto tilts his head, clearly not excepting such a passive task but moves to get behind as below Kenma, looking down at him with a serious look, which warms Kenma’s belly.

Kuroo gets to work without prompting, a slick finger quick to tease the omega’s hole before pushing it. He holds that position for a moment before his slender fingers begin a quick pace, Kenma gasps at the sensation. It has definitely been a while, saved for the other day with Tsukishima and Akaashi.

“Bastard.” Kenma hisses and Kuroo grins, mouth sucking a bruise on Kenma’s hip.

“You’re not wrong about that.” Kuroo says easily, pressing in a second figure soon after. He moves closer to the base of Kenma’s dick, nosing at his pelvis and Kenma jerks upward, which Kuroo laughs at.

“That seems more than just prep, Kuroo.” Akaashi says evenly as he watching the latter.

“And you don’t seem to be kissing Kenma like he so sweetly requested. Guess we both aren’t doing are jobs very well, hmm?” Kuroo teases and in one go, swallows Kenma down to his base just as his fingers brush his prostrate.

Kenma arches of the bed beautifully, small nosies managing to escape in his tightly pressed lips as he holds Kuroo’s hair, gripping tightly. Akaashi again appears in his line of vision, leaning till their foreheads are touching.

“I cannot can kiss you if you keep your mouth like that.” Akaashi pulls at the omega’s chin and dives in, tongue first, menacing and forceful. In the spaces between their kisses Kenma makes the wildest sounds, heating up at Kuroo adds another figure and pulls off Kenma’s dick at a particular rough through, gagging before going back sucking on the head.

The two omegas break apart when hands tighten on Kenma’s shoulder. His eyes flutter up to Bokuto, who has moved by shifting a bit as he looked on. His fingers flex, clearly tempted to join but being mentally reprimanded by Kenma’s words.

_Bokuto is a pleaser._ Kenma remembers Akaashi mentioning. _Fun to give into him but even better when you ignore him._ Was something Kuroo had just mentioned the other night. He wanted to see just how that would play out. That’s why he asked everyone to do these specific task. The pack alpha was gonna be the one to bond them all together, so Tsukishima wold be his first. Akaashi said he was absolutely enthralled with Kuroo’s fingers. _It’s the only time that pain-in-the-ass will shut up and get to work._ And since Kenma knew he’d surely get wrecked today, he’d save Bokuto’s thorough wrecking for another day.

“You gonna be patient, Bokuto?” Kenma asked and the alpha nods. “Good. Like when you’re patient.” And Kenma almost kisses him with how his face softens at the praise.

“Kuroo, faster.” Tsukishima demands, his voice terribly deep and commanding, making the other three react overtly, a symphony of moans and shivers.

“Just in time, al _-pha.”_ Kuroo pops off with a sickening wet sound, moving on Kenma’s right side and delivering him a kiss. Kenma makes a face, Kuroo laughs back.

Tsukishima makes his way between Kenma’s legs, aching hard and damn near feral at this point. He makes a show of scenting the omega, dashing his neck all over him, beginning with his legs and going up to his thighs, stomach, and chest. He gets to Kenma's neck and connects their bare skin together, drawing out a terribly pleasant sigh out of Kenma, his muscles loosening at the act. Tsukishima dropped his hips down and Kenma’s rolled up, the two in a soft and slow dance as they hold against each other’s necks.

“Kei,” Kenma breathes out. The omega isn’t one for formalities, he’s used all their giving names before. But after being discovered as an omega, he slowly stopped, attempting to put distance between them and himself.

For Kei, though he’s heard it before, it was still a punch in the gut to hear it now. “Come inside, now.” He commands, something the alpha cannot refuse.

He tries his best to be slow but the last of his rut is begging for him to be quick and brutal. He holds off the urge as best he could, grabbing under Kenma’s knees as he cants forward slowly, allowing Kenma to grow comfortable with the stretch. The omega makes impossibly obscene noises the whole way through, some stumbling into Akaashi’s mouth as they kiss. The other two alphas look like fish out of water, watching the omega in awe, completely at his mercy.

When Tsukishima is finally flushed against Kenma’s ass, the whole room let’s out some sort of sigh. A beat of silence follows which after is broken by their laughs.

“Why the hell was that so suspenseful?” Kenma mutters, bright red but smiling.

“Tsukishima is quite gifted in that area. It was great feat you accomplished, Kenma-kun.” Akaashi says playfully, which Kenma punches his arm for.

“You look so good Kenma. You’re like, perfect!” Bokuto speaks for the time in a while, eyes on the spot where Tsukishima and Kenma was joined, making the omega _very hot_

“Can you s-see… everything Bokuto?” He asked and watches as the alpha nodded. He reaches over, his fingers pressing at the rim of Kenma’s pussy, gracing of Tsukishima’s dick.

It is the last string of self control that snapped inside of Tsukishima as he pulls his hips back and sets them forward, pressing even deeper into the omega. Kenma outright yelps, eyes wide as Tsukishima sets a brutal pace outright, hands tight on the backs of Kenma’s thighs as he pressed in, pulls out nearly all the way just slam right back in, his face slicked and focus on Kenma and his gaping mouth.

“Akaashi, switch with Bo please.” Kuroo rasps and and Kenma’s eyes flutter over Kuroo catches him look and grins. “Can I have him?” He asked and Kenma nods.

“Do him good.” He gasps and Kuroo nods, pulling Bokuto down on all fours. Akaashi places himself below Kenma but leans down to the side, taking Bokuto's mouth greedily.

Soon after, Kenma’s chin was grabbed, his gaze returned to the blonde; who looked deadly calm saved for he panting coming out of his mouth.

“Keep your eyes in me.” He demands, eyes deep brown and sharp, he hardly look dazed by his rut, snapped his hips and sitting Kenma up even higher to get a deeper position.

“Al- _pha.”_ Kenma croaks, blush high on his cheeks, his legs quick to begin shaking, Tsukki’s fingers soon found his clit while other held onto his leg, the bundle of nerves set aflame “Alpha!”

“Impatient, cute.” The alpha teases, curling so he drape over the omega. Kenma jerks upward, as if offering himself. Tsukishima leans in, latching on to his nipple, suckling tightly. The omega cradles the alpha’s head, holding him to his chest, thin fingers threading through the blonde strands. Kenma cries out when Tsukishma begins a series of quick thrust before bumping slowly, _painfully slow,_ and Kenma keens, trying to buck down to pick up the pace. Tsukishima is quicker though, his other hand having to no problem pinning down Kenma’s hips.

“Akaashi’s brattiness rubbing off on you?” Tsukishima asked but his voice is shaky, clearly affected by Kenma’s movements.

“No alpha,” Kenma says lowly and as he feels burst of confidence, his mouth presses into against Tsukishima’s ear, biting softly, hisses as Tsukishima sucks at his left nipple, pleasure bursting through him.

“Need you to come for me. Want all the slick on my dick,” The alpha demands, lifting his head from Kenma’s chest and look up at him. The Kenma before him was gorgeous. His eyes glossy with tears, arousal pertinent and alive. His face was far from neutral, his want evident and Tsukishima could taste it in the air. It was even better because the alpha felt as though he could smell his scent. It was still foggy, not as distinct but most certainly there, smoky and thick.

Slowly, everything was becoming too much. The low whines coming out of Bokuto, gurgling as Akaashi fed him his dick, cooing and praising him as he combed through his hair. Kuroo worked his fingers in and out of Bokuto, quiet in his ministrations and locking lips with Akaashi over Bokuto’s back when he got the chance. Tsukishima was near his ear, _in_ and all over him and Kenma was at his mercy. His chest loosen, fear and shyness melting away as his orgasm builds with a quickness.

“Yes, yes, _yes alpha.”_ Kenma cries, shaking all over as his comes, his nails sharpening, presses into the back into the nape of the alpha’s neck, his vision whitening for a moment, all his senses dulling as his slumps into the alpha’s chest. He nuzzles against the length of the alpha’s neck. His mouths against the scent gland, purring fiercely, enough to make the alpha growl back, tightening his hold against the omega.

“If you want, I could mark you now.” Tsukishima offers gently, wiping some of the bleached strands away from Kenma’s face, caressing his cheeks. “Mark as a mate as I sink into you.” Tsukishima promises and Kenma keens loudly, getting the attention the other three, making them full stop.

To hot and riled up to be embarrassed, he flips himself over, pressing his face into the sheets and holding his hips high, opening himself with his fingers.

“M-Make me yours, alpha.” He asked, his voice a siren’s call no man could dare deny. All reason slowly slipped from Tsukishima, his alpha so taken by the display of submission.

He mounts Kenma, hands tight to his hips and he presses in, bottoming out in one thrust. Kenma purrs, eyes rolling back to his head as he grips that sheets, his tremors overwhelming him.

This was so much more… sensitive, raw. Tsukishima was precise and powerful, each thrust, pulling out feelings that melted Kenma’s brain, leaving him at the mercy of the alpha. _His alpha._

“Mark me, mark me dammit.” Kenma hisses, clawing at the sheets, demanding more. Tsukishima barks out a laugh, dark and taunting as he pulls Kenma up so they were chest to back, holding him up by his elbow and a hand to his shoulder.

“What was that, omega? I didn’t quite caught that.” Tsukishima says.

“Didn’t you say you’re m-mark me? Do i-it. Mark me and make me _yours.”_ Kenma says, conviction and fire, eyes lidded and pleasure rushing off his skin. Tsukishima pauses his thrusts to grind filthy into the omega, enjoying him falling apart by the moment.

“Come again and I will mark you, right here.” Tsukishima’s teeth graze his intended spot, right in the middle of Kenma’s shoulder blades and Kenma falls out as an orgasm punches out of him, falling back into the bed as he convulses.

“Kuroo please!” Bokuto suddenly cries out. He is in a similar position, Kuroo’s hand right on his dick so he doesn’t come. His red face, come on his chest and a spent Akaashi laying leisurely beside him.

“You come when Kenma gets marked, okay?” Kuroo says. As he spoke, Kenma’s mind buzzed, highly aware of the knot that began to catch, moaning at the feeling. The blonde alpha pressed on, his hands rubbing at the omega’s sides comfortingly. Tsukishima follows Kenma down in the bed and barks his teeth, biting into Kenma’s flesh.

The sensation was… heavy. A invisible weight pressed pleasurable into Kenma’s body, massive but comfortable. He cries, trying to escape but Tsukishima holds close, growling fiercely.

“I’m going to knot you omega.” He announces and Kenma mewls, desiring nothing else. He mutters _do it do it,_ as the weight of Tsukishima’s mark bears itself all over him.

Tsukishima settles in place, an elongated growl sounded as he released, sealing himself inside his new lover. He purred deeply, a pleased feeling settling in his bones.

A weak orgasm washes over Kenma but he received it just like the others, eyes squeezed shut and shaking by the end of it.

The room is thick with a mixture of scents and panting breaths. The fan whirls as they catch themselves post lust. Tsukishima shifts, turning, him and Kenma on their sides. Kenma moans in protest but is soothed by Tsukishima’s large hands rubbing over him, the pack alpha licking at the bite mark he’s created. _“Fuckkkk.”_ Kenma growls, breaking the silence and pulling a surprise laugh out of Tsukishima.

“I hope I did that well.” He jokes and Kenma has the decently to blush, even after all that.

“Think you did lovely.” Kuroo added playfully, appearing with a rag and bottle water. He presses the cool cloth to the omega's skin, ignoring Kenma’s weak fit against it and feeding him the cool water. He looks up, Akaashi running his hands through a sleeping Bokuto's hair, holding the alpha to his chest. The omega's catch eyes and Akaashi grins with sharp teeth.

“You beg so prettily, Ken-ma.” And Akaashi is the only one who can make his name sound like _that._

_“That he does.”_ Tsukishima agrees when he finishes licking at Kenma’s new wound. “Are you alright?”

“Perfect. Bit warm but…” he ducks his head, attempting to bite back a smile blooming on his face. “I’m very good.” Was that last thing Kenma could remember uttering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Also I know I haven’t answered comments but know that I see them and they give me a lot of joy! I will be back, just need a break! — yours, author-san


	11. TWENTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stepped out and walked down the hallway, the animated conversation that was taking place abruptly stopping. Akaashi peers are the three in the lowered living room pit, who are all staring back him with wide eyes. It doesn’t take long for Akaashi to realize why. 
> 
> “He’s sweet isn’t he?” Akaashi simply says and all the alpha swarm him. 
> 
> “That’s his scent?” Tsukishima asked first, not needed to even near Akaashi’s neck to smell it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi!!! author-san is back. And with another chapter. I realized this and the last chapter were primarily smut. Sorry in advance if you were looking for actually dialogue and substance. But nearly everything after is long conversation, introspection via Kenma's big brain and angst sooo it's what we deserve! oh and fluff.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and encouraged as always. Ask me question fic-related or otherwise.
> 
> Oh! Answering a question I got on twitter: fav ship of all time? OMG DIS is so hard but if I really REALLY have to choose it's def kenma/hinata (frienship/relationship) and iwaizumi/oikawa. And the latter has some of the best fics I've EVER read. so yeah

**THE** next time Kenma wakes, he’s in the dark, seemingly alone and _on fire._

He wakes up in unfamiliar room, filled with momentarily random scents but below him are bundled from his nest, which soothe his unease. 

There is the thickest coil in his gut, folding over and over like dough, stretching and squeezing uncomfortably. He attempts to sit up but his bones feel terribly aching, making him groan. His hair clings to his cheeks as he pants, reaching over for the cup of water placed in the desk beside the bed. He guzzles it down, trying to blink past his confusion. It’s dark outside through the blinds, but the sky is a noticeable blue, making Kenma assume it was only after sunset, around eight or so now near July. 

Before he could even form his next thought, heat creeps all over him in a disgusting shiver. His groin tightens and he moans, curling forward. 

“Kenma?” A voice asked within the darkness. Kenma acknowledges the voice—undoubtedly Akaashi by its smooth softness— with a tight grunt, holding his stomach as he falls forward, his face twisted in the pieces of clothing below him. There’s a bit of shuffling before the low table light flickers in, illuminating the room in a champagne glow. Akaashi appears besides Kenma’s sweaty burrowed face, his expression concerned. He presses a hand to Kenma’s cheek and immediately recoils. “Kenma, you’re burning up. Are you-?” 

“Keiji…” Kenma starts, his words steamed with lust. “I-I’m so wet, Keiji…” he says and if possible, sits his hips up even higher, his legs clenching tightly together. 

Kenma knew Akaashi was an omega. Akaashi is an omega. And yet, Kenma’s instinct said otherwise. There was something primitive in the way he felt power leak from Akaashi’s scent. The clear serene scent of flowery water was bright, crisp and _deliciously dangerous._ And Kenma needed it. 

Akaashi reacted just as Kenma liked, as an alpha would. His eyes flickered to slits, his concern melting away as he realized this was something he could handle. He knew exactly what Kenma wanted. 

“My needy little omega,” Akaashi purrs, pushing the blonde on his back. “You’ve fallen into heat.” Akaashi announces, beginning to mouth at the column of Kenma’s neck. “I’m going to fuck you silly.” He promises, presses two fingers into Kenma experimentally. “My, you _are_ soaked.” 

“Keiji,” Kenma breaths, overwhelmed with the sensations he was feeling now. He didn’t even have a memory of feeling this… _desperate._ The heat, his mouth cotton-dry, his sensitivity. Even now, his ears were catching _everything_ _;_ _his breath,_ _the spit in_ _Akaashi_ _’_ _mouth_ _, the TV playing outside, the alphas talking amongst themselves._ Everything was close and bright. Akaashi fingers had been in him for a mere two minutes and Kenma arches forward, coming in seconds. 

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” Kenma whimpers, the burn not soothed by his release whatsoever. “K-Knot, please.” 

“Beg _for it.”_ Akaashi growls as he pulls his fingers out of Kenma’s pussy quickly; pushing up Kenma’s legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Akaashi licks at the sight before him, dick heavy as Kenma twitches below him. 

“F-Fuck Keiji please!” Kenma begs, actually shouting as he attempts to move his hips in circles as he felt Akaashi’s dick rub at his entrance. “Please, I want i-it. Need you.” He mewls and Akashi plunges in one smooth movement, stopping at the hilt and not pausing for a moment. He is quick and precise with his strokes, each jab pulling a depraved noise out of omega much to the other’s delight. 

“Look at you, your making a mess of your nest.” Akaashi says with a mean tilt in his voice; hand sprawled out on Kenma’s chest. He whimpers, meeting the brutal thrusts the raven-haired omega continued to deliver. Akaashi leans down, pressing their necks together and Kenma choked on his moans, holding Akaashi by his arms and lowering his legs to wrap around his hips. “You smell so fucking sweet.” Akaashi swore, overwhelmed by the scent that came pouring from Kenma’s scent gland. It was something Akaashi never smelled from the omega. It was incense smoke, thick and woodsy but cinnamon sweet, _divine._ “Seems I fucked your glands wide open, didn't I?” Akaashi says wickedly and Kenma sobbed outright, pulling Akaashi's head down to pressed him closer. 

“Scent me, scent me scent me-!” Kenma repeated and _fuck_ if that didn’t just drive Akaashi wild. He does as told, bathing Kenma in his scent while washing that smoke smell all over himself too, mixing the two together. 

“Omega,” Kenma breathes and Akaashi coos in return, snapping his hips even quicker 

“Gonna mark you. Gonna make you mine right here,” Akaashi says, mouthing at the promise marking ground. Right below Kenma’s left ear his teeth dance, drawing out even more cries and pleas from the omega before. 

“Do it, want it omega,” Kenma agrees and Akaashi doesn’t hesitate, biting fiercely into the chosen spot. Akaashi doesn’t multitask very long, his thrusts growing sloppy as they stutter, his form slowly as he spills into his little mate soon after. 

“Touch me,” Kenma cries out, squirming under the pressure that filled him. Akaashi pulled away from the fresh mark he's created, bringing his hand to pump Kenma’s hard on. He pluses deeply within Kenma, slotting their mouths together, gathering all of Kenma’s cries as he orgasms again. 

Before long, Akaashi pulls out as he becomes sensitive, standing for a moment to retrieve wet tissue before coming back and wiping down his quiet lover, who's panting with his close eyes as he laid on the bed 

“Want more, right now.” Kenma says and Akaashi nods. 

“Insatiable, aren’t we? I supposed that makes sense since you haven’t had a heat since…” Akaashi trails off. 

“Ever.” Kenma says, sitting up slowly, a pink overtaking his cheeks. 

“Ever? Not even….? Ah well. Doesn’t matter.” Akaashi says simply as he kisses his new mark, making Kenma shiver. “I’ve got you first then, my omega.” And kisses him fully on the lips. Kenma makes a noise of agreement, thankful that Akaashi knew when to push and when not to pry. It was something the others could learn to do. 

“More, Keiji.” Kenma repeats and that makes the other omega stand from the bed, lazily throwing on his robe. 

“Let’s get you some food as well. I’ll return with something warm to eat and an alpha for you, alright?” Akaashi says but Kenma is already in his own world, touching himself gently and groans under his breath. Akaashi had half the mind to stay in bed and watch, but he was only omega himself. He knew that the desire Kenma was feeling would not be easily sated. 

As he stepped out and walked down the hallway, the animated conversation that was taking place abruptly stopping. Akaashi peers are the three in the lowered living room pit, who are all staring back him with wide eyes. It doesn’t take long for Akaashi to realize why. 

“He’s sweet isn’t he?” Akaashi simply says and all the alpha swarm him. 

“That’s his scent?” Tsukishima asked first, not needed to even near Akaashi’s neck to smell it. 

“He’s in heat right now. Tsukishima you were smart to have us bring in his nest. I’m assuming either your knot or pack bond triggered it. He needs an alpha.” Akaashi says as he holds Bokuto, who is close to him, his labored breaths loud and fanning Akaashi’s skin. “I think Bo should mark him next. Like each of you one at a time so he’s not overwhelmed.” Akaashi offers his opinion, feeling Bokuto stiffen in his hold as he speaks. “I believe it will sate him just right. He’ll go to sleep for a while and with how feverishly he was, he seems like he’ll have a long session. Maybe… a week like mine?” 

“But he hasn’t had heats in so long,” Kuroo supplies as Akaashi begins to walk over to start retrieving food for Kenma, Bokuto glued to his back. "Wouldn’t it be shorter and weaker?” 

“Think Akaashi is assuming the exact opposite. Being off medication for so long, surrounding by pack hormones and now being bonded and knotted, it might spark a really intense heat cycle.” Tsukishima explains. “Bokuto if you could bond with him next that’d be-” 

“A terrible idea.” Bokuto finished and all eyes turn to him. “I shouldn’t be in a room alone with him when he’s in heat. I’ll lose it.” 

“Koutarou, no you won’t-” Akaashi tries to soothe but Bokuto not listening to him. 

“I don’t even have ruts and heats alone with you Akaashi. What makes this an different? We should… I shouldn’t go… O-Or I should have one of you with me.” 

“Kou, let Akaashi finish what he was saying.” Kuroo scowls and Bokuto frown deepens. 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi starts softly. I know you’re very anxious about mating with Kenma because you’re afraid you’ll hurt him, correct?” The alpha nods, still holding tightly to Akaashi’s midsection. “I have been with you almost five years now Koutarou, and the only time we’ve ever took it to far is when I refused to submit. You remember that?” Bokuto nods. “But right now, Kenma is very willing to submit, I’m sure Kenma is already ready for you right now. But if you insist, I will go in there with you, and you can tell me instead if you change your mind.” 

Bokuto is silent for a bit and everyone waits for his answer, which was the smallest of nods. Akaashi smiles, soft and true, taking Bokuto’s hand and leading him down the hall.

.

Bokuto couldn’t help but be overwhelmed as he passed the threshold of his own room. 

Kenma literally drenched every corner of the master bedroom in his pheromones, that sweet incense smoke clinging to every wall and fabric. He was pressed chest first into his nest, a circle of clothes in the center of the California king as he was knuckles deep in his pussy. 

The scent of new bodies alerted his attention, his blissful out expression morphing into one of focus as he looked eyes with Bokuto. His gaze was hot and heavy, his free hand motioning the alpha closer. 

“Need your knot alpha,” he says in slurs as Bokuto moves slowly, first tight as he nears. Akaashi omits a comforting scent behind him, both for Bokuto but almost hoping in balancing whoever anxiousness Kenma night scent. 

When Akaashi closes in, Kenma sniffs him and purrs, content that his scent still cling to fellow omega. Akaashi purrs in return, nuzzling into the fresh mark he created, smirking as Kenma cried out at then sensation. Akaashi whispers some words to Kenma, getting the omega to sit and open his mouth, allowing Akaashi to fed him. Bokuto couldn't help but grin at the domestic scene

The blonde omega’s attention returns to Bokuto when his plate's cleared and he kneels upwards, wrapping his slender arms around the alpha’a neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Bokuto follows stiffly, Kenma’s back on the bed and Bokuto now hovering with his hands bracketing the omega in. 

“Kiss, kiss alpha” Kenma begs and Bokuto obliges. Bokuto does so while presses Kenma deeper into the bed and the omega gasps. It makes Bokuto stiffen, ready for pull away. 

“Alpha,” Akaashi breathes into Bokuto’s ear. “Calm down. Just listen to what your omega wants. He’ll tell you. And you better do as he says, okay?” 

Bokuto shudders at the insinuation of a command, still holding his lips to Kenma’s as his grip softens on the omega. Kenma squirms a bit, getting a hand in between them to palm at Bokuto’s pants. 

“It’s so h-hot,” he whined. “Off, wanna see you.” 

Bokuto pulls back fully this time, starting off by removing his shirt then going for his pants next. He can’t help the blush that builds seeing how both omegas are staring him, how they scent dip themselves in lust, eyes hungry. 

Bokuto is pleasantly hard and naked when Kenma attaches himself back to him, this time pressing the alpha into the bed and placing himself on top. Without any prep or prompting, Kenma’s legs rise over his hips and sink down, taking in Bokuto in one clean motion, bottoming out instantly.

"Kenma, _shit."_ Bokuto swears in surprise, scrambling to find purchase on his omega's hips. Bokuto's voice, the sweet friction, causes Kenma to stiffen and release all at once, clenching from inside and gushing onto Bokuto’s stomach and pelvis. Bokuto bites down on his lip to keep from bucking into the omega, watching as Kenma’s silent orgasm wanes as quick as it began. 

But Kenma does care for slowing down. He doesn’t stop, not even to take a break. Kenma, saved for the pants and groans, is relatively silent in his movements. He’s raising and lowering his body with expertise, maneuvering been quick bounces to slow grinds, face pinched in focus as his hands claw at the front of Bokuto’s chest, mouth open and dripping with spit. His eyes are a violent bronze, pupil turned to slits as he uses Bokuto. 

Bokuto was dealing with his own dilemma; both infatuated with the sight before him and struggling to keep from flipping Kenma over and pounding him into the springs of the mattress. _Alphas are always on top, always setting the pace, always_

“Alpha,” Kenma snarls out, his smaller hands on top of Bokuto’s. “Don’t move. Listen, focus.” He snaps, as if knowing Bokuto’s thoughts were drifting. The smaller man slows his bounces to a dirty whine of his hips. The combination of the demand, his cunt tightening, makes Bokuto whimper as he nods, watching as Kenma stared down at him relentlessly. Kenma lets out a noise of approval, the prettiest snarl at Bokuto’s pliant act before resuming a quicker pace. 

It was definitely overwhelming seeing another omega in heat that wasn’t Akaashi. The omega stayed very attentive and clear headed. Of course, heat made him crave mating and he was definitely a little softer than usual, but he always kept and clear mind. So did Tsukishima. 

Kuroo and Bokuto got what you’d call rut brain. They simply relied on the primal side to get then through their ruts. Kuroo was able to clear the fog a bit once he knotted. But for Bokuto, it was like a switch that didn’t turn off until his rut ended. 

Kenma was… not Kenma at all. He kept his nature of being a man of few words but… he was very demanding in the moment. And seemed to be using his instincts as well. 

Bokuto was pulled out of his thoughts when Kenma rose, fulling separating himself from the alpha to go over and place himself before Akaashi, kissing him. Akaashi did not deny him, holding the omega and allowing him to scent him as he pleased. Bokuto, an odd mixture of annoyed and confused. _Omegas shouldn’t be together. They should be focused on serving me-_

_Stop._ Bokuto insisted internally. He hated whenever those rules that were forcefully instilled in him came to mind. Especially when he was with his partners 

“Koutarou.” Akaashi calls out. “Stop getting distracted when you have a mate to take care of.” The omega ordered and Bokuto sits up straighter on his knees. “How do you want it this time, pet?” Akaashi coos at Kenma gently, his hand lowering to jerk Kenma off. Kenma keens into Akaashi’s mouth, muttering something the other omega was able to catch. “Hmm, lovely choice.” 

Akaashi moves Kenma till he was on all fours, the blonde’s head in Akaashi’s lap. His hair drapes over his red cheeks, his hips swaying before Bokuto, dripping with tease. Bokuto can’t help but snarl at the invitation. The clear ask to be mounted alluring and the urge to mount the small omega dangerously vivid. _Mount him, pressed him into the springs of the bed, scar him-_

His nails bite into his palms at his wicked thoughts, breathing in deeply as the time passes by in silence. No one moves, Akaashi focused on soothing Kenma’s whimpers with soft words and touches. He looks up at Bokuto, eyes hard in question at what was taken so long. He is startled by the bitter taste of nervousness rolling off the alpha, brows dipping in concern. 

Before he could even question what’s wrong, Kenma’s hoarse voice interrupts. “Alpha, get inside me, _now.”_ His voice dips low with the command, arching his back lower in the bed. 

“Kenma-” Bokuto interjects but Kenma stops his excuse with a growl, snapping his head over his shoulder to bare his teeth to Bokuto. 

“Did I tell you to speak, alpha?” He hissed, eyes wide and pupils' thin plates. 

“No omega.” Bokuto whines. 

“Then stop speaking and come here.” Kenma replies easily. He doesn’t turn away. Instead he watches Bokuto every movement, the alpha shuffling on his knees until he settles right behind Kenma, his dick pressed against the entrance of Kenma’s folds. Kenma’s relaxes, his head falling into Akaashi’s lap again. “Fuck me until you knot me, alpha.” Kenma demands, his voice slow and smooth and it makes Bokuto’s insides twist with desire. His knot has expanded slowly, and he wouldn’t last much longer. But his anxiousness was rivaling his pleasure greatly. 

Akaashi leaned forward, placing his hand atop Bokuto’s. “He said he wants it, Koutarou. You’re his alpha. You won’t hurt him.” Akaashi affirms, for reading the alpha’s thoughts at the moment was easy enough. 

Bokuto nods wordlessly, holding himself in his hands with a long breath he presses in. Kenma gasps and jerks back, aiding Bokuto in bottoming out, his pelvis pressed comfortably against Kenma’s ass. Akaashi rubs his hands comfortingly across Kenma’s back, whispering words of praise. “Good omega, taking your alpha’s cock. How does it feel?” 

“Good. S-so good. More, Koutarou.” Kenma whines, wiggling his hips impatiently. Bokuto takes a hold of Kenma’s hips, pulling out saved for his tip, just to snap his hips back inside. Kenma groans in approval, gripping tightly at the sheets as the sheer force. Bokuto does not stop this time, setting up a brutal pace that jabs air out of Kenma every time, his eyes watering at the pleasure building in his gut. In mere seconds, Bokuto is settle next to the bundle of nerves inside him and chokes out a scream, head pulling up from Akaashi’s lap in shock. 

“Right there.” Kenma snaps, eyes rolling back as Bokuto stirs from inside him, his dick jabbing perfectly, his bones filling with lightening. Bokuto takes Kenma’s new position as an opportunity to grab his head, pressing the omega's back into his chest, his hold tight and stinging, making Kenma hiss. Akaashi cast a worried glance, opening his mouth to protest but Kenma purrs deeply. 

“Yes, yes, _yes.”_ Kenma is jerking himself up and down in Bokuto’s hold, searching for more friction, more pain, _sensation._ Bokuto latches on to his neck without warning, right below Akaashi’s, in the junction of Kenma’s neck and shoulder. Kenma’s tongue falls out as he comes again, caught by Bokuto’s arm wrapped around his waist and the one in his hair. 

Bokuto’s hips titter at the shock of Kenma’s orgasm, his thighs stuttering as his knot swells, hissing at the pressure of Kenma fluttering around. With a deep sigh he releases his hold, once again pressing Kenma down into the bed, This time hovering over him. “One more, omega.” 

“Bokuto, this might be too much...” Akaashi calls out, but Bokuto can barely hear him. He’s drunk off of his omega’s scent, the taste of his blood filling his mouth. His teeth clench at the small affirming sounds coming from his new mate 

“One more, give me one more omega.” Bokuto begs, lifting his hips and slamming into Kenma’s hole. His pussy is dripping wet, so drenched that Bokuto slips out completely, leaking with slick and pre. Kenma whines at the lost and Bokuto is quick to come back inside the calming heat, tight and snug. His body is one large pulse at this point, the rhythmic beat filling his ears as he gazes down at his willing lover. “Love you like this, omega.” He says in a harsh whisper and Kenma keens at his words. 

“Want you to come, alpha. Make me f-full, p-please.” Kenma cries, hiccuping as he lays there and takes on the force of Bokuto’s thrusts, each one as merciless as the last. He felt like he was melting, the edges of everything feeling as though they were fading. He needed this knot. Everything inside him ache for it, begged for it. “Want your knot.” He whined against the sheets, using the little energy he had left to reach before him, touching over his pussy and Bokuto’s cock, fingers over the seam of where they were joined. 

Bokuto’s hips were already a frenzy, kicked into overtime by the small touches Kenma administered, Soon, his hips slowed as his knot caught on the rim of Kenma’s pussy, sealing them even closer together. “Love you, Kenma.” Bokuto growls as he grinds into his omega once, twice before he comes. His falls over Kenma and holds the smaller man into his chests as his orgasm shakes through him, a possessive flare burning through him thinking of how he marked his omega in all the ways that matter. 

Kenma comes once more, covering his and Bokuto’s legs in slick, staining the bed once again. He doesn’t feel much, promptly passing out. Bokuto licks out at his new mark, his own mind fuzzy. 

“-Rou. Koutarou, I need you to move back!” Akaashi voices comes to him from a low murmur to a shock. Bokuto blinks slowly, peeling himself off of Kenma’s back as the world around him clears up. He jerks, ready to scramble away but the wounded sound Kenma makes reminds him that they are attached until further notice. 

Akaashi is cleaning up Kenma’s chest and legs as best he could, better placing the two inside of Kenma’s nest. He is quiet and focused on his task, touching the two gently as he wipes down their sin. Sometimes in rut or heat, this act of cleaning could be misconstrued as a challenge to wipe away one’s scent from their companion. Akaashi was less worried about Kenma since he was fast asleep and more worried about Bokuto. 

Akaashi finally ended the silence with a small eye roll and annoyed huff. It smelt like sex and shame. Not a good smell at all. “Koutarou, what’s the matter?” Akaashi asked. The Alpha was curled before Kenma’s back, his head facing towards the pillow, muffling his words. “I cannot hear you, alpha.” 

Bokuto turns but does not meet Akaashi’s eyes. “You’re upset with me.” He declares. 

“Am not. What gave you the impression that I’d be upset with you?” 

“I went too far. And I wasn’t listening well.” He explains in a small voice and Akaashi nears him on his hands and knees. He hovers over Bokuto’s face, looking down sweetly. 

“I think you did just fine Bokuto. Kenma is okay and he is much tougher than you think.” He leans down closer, just hovering over the alpha’s lip with a small mean grin. “As for listening, you’re correct. You were terrible today. Zoning out with not one but two omegas.” He chimes and Bokuto whines softly. “If Kenma didn’t need all of his alphas I’d have Kuroo fuck you silly.” Akaashi warns and Bokuto whimpers. Akaashi softens at the sound. “Love you, Kou.” Akaashi says, finally kissing him, firm and slow. 

They break apart as Bokuto’s knot slowly goes down and Kenma groans. His golden slits are lowered and Akaashi looks at the omega in shock as his scent begins to sweeten. Usually there was at least an hour or two before Akaashi needed another knot. But Kenma smelt like he was ready to go again. His eyes slid over to Akaashi and the raven felt himself shiver at the sight 

“Seems it’s gonna be a long week.” Akaashi muses, kindly as he cups Kenma’s flushed cheeks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you like it? I know i've been spotty with updating this one but like I said, my goal is to finish up by the end of the year, if not spring 2021. I've drafted this full chapters after this one and in my mind's eyes, there's gonna be six-eight chapters more, for a total of 28 chapters for the whole series. So buck up, peaches, we're have way thru this ride!
> 
> cheers and kisses, author-san


	12. TWENTY-ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As if they’ll fall out of love with you.” Sugawara clarifies. Kenma nods, weak and tiny. Sugawara hums, writing down more notes. “Do you truly believe that or is it speculation? A thought that you're humoring?” She asks, not in a knowing way, but of genuine curiosity.
> 
> “I don’t know.” Kenma says honestly. “I shouldn’t think like that, but I can’t help it. And there isn’t anything I could point to now that would make it true but... it’s bound to happen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****PLEASE READ****
> 
> Hi hi! Sorry for such the long delay in updating! Happy new year!!! (I feel like I say this for the whole month of January. Is that weird?) I've finished my other series with Bokuto/Kuroo/Akaashi I promise I'm gonna dedicate a lot of attention to this. We're on chapter 21 and I see this going to chap 27. I have chap 24 all writing our with outlines for the last three, plus and epilogue SO that's a total of six more chapters
> 
> this chapter is full of fluff and soft things. thought it'd be a nice buffer between all that smut on wrote and all the angst that's to come.

**AFTER** six days, Kenma’s heat finally broke. It was something no one was really prepared for nor was anything any of them had experience. 

For one, Kenma was _insatiable._ There was rarely any time in between his bouts for the first five days. What made it worse, Kuroo only managed to mark him before he was whisked away to a mission he couldn’t turn down, leaving Kenma upset and with one less knot. The last three days Kenma was much more coherent but still very greedy for his new mate. And in this state, it was not below him to beg. 

Akaashi had snuck out between sessions to check in with Kenma’s doctor when the omega was crying, describing his needs a seemingly unbearable. Akaashi's symptoms were unlike anything Akaashi has ever seen. Sure, it was hormones and tension that build up rapidly in the body, but it shouldn’t be more than yearning and discomfort that felt. However, the doctor assured Akaashi that this reaction is what she excepted. 

_“It’s similar to a pressure cooker. It’s_ _bound_ _to be this intense since it hasn’t_ _happened_ _in so long. If he’s still in pain after, bring him into the office.”_

Akaashi also had a talk with Sugawara, would was worried when Kenma did a no call-no show to both his Tuesday and Thursday meeting. When Akaashi explained the situation, Sugawara sounded borderline excited, asking to rely a message to Kenma that she was excited to see him as soon as he got better.

_“Take care of him!”_ She says, hanging before he could respond.

On Monday morning, as the room settled with his new scent, which was dusty, like incense smoke, his embarrassment came rushing through. He couldn’t even focus on the soreness in his legs or waist, to overcome with his requests, the noises he made, the demands, oh my _gosh._

“Kenma, it’s absolutely normal. It was your first heat!” Bokuto examined. 

“Yes. It’s in your nature. And it was lovely seeing you like that.” Akaashi adds on. 

“Yeah. Definitely didn’t think you’d be as nasty as Akaashi but you surely corrected me this past week.” Tsukishima adds on and Kenma groans, burrowing deeper into the blankets on their shared bed. 

“Kei.” Akaashi chimes. The alpha doesn't verbally respond, mostly shrugging as a reply. 

“If you makes you feel better, Kuroo and Bokuto have literal dog food for brains when they're in rut. Worlds worse than you could ever been in heat.” Tsukishima reveals and Bokuto gasps, scandalized. 

“Am not!” 

“You absolutely are. You’re like a caveman. “Suck cock, bend over, take knot, omega.” Tsukishima’s voice deepens, speaking stiffly to mimic Bokuto. Akaashi nods along silently and Bokuto crosses his arms, huffing loudly. 

“Okay but Tsukki you get mean and very bossy. Right Keiji?” 

“Well he _is_ a dom, Koutarou.” Akaashi reasons. 

“He does get a bit mean.” Kenma grumbles from below the blankets. Bokuto gasps, lifting the blanket and tucking his head right in front of Kenma’s face. 

“Right?!” He cries out and Kenma winces. 

“Kou, inside voice.” Kei reminds. 

They all turn their heads when door springs open, revealing a frantic Kuroo, looking across the room as his four packmates. He sniffs loudly then sags, hunched over as he walks towards the bed, face planting before them. 

“I never finished a mission so fast in my life and I still missed his whole heat.” Kuroo mourns in the sheets. Bokuto and Tsukishima both reach out to pat the dejected alpha. 

“It’s alright buddy.” Bokuto says. 

“You missed out.” Tsukishima rubs in with a cruel smile. Kuroo just groans loudly and Kenma blushes hotly. 

“Don’t console him, perverts.” Kenma snips, digging deeper into the bed, listening to Akaashi scowl all of them with threats. 

_What kind of pack shit have I’ve gotten myself into_ _?_ He thinks, smiling softly to himself, warmth filling him. 

. 

Kenma walked into Sugawara’s office just as she swirled around in her chair, looks at him with sparkling brown eyes and a knowing smile. Kenma grimaces, hand still on the doorknob. 

“I will walk right back out if you keep looking at me with that disgusting face.” He declares evenly, even as he closes the door and moves to his designated seat on the sofa. 

Sugawara pouts. “Why won’t you let me be happy for you? You got yourself a pack! That’s some exciting news, Kenma.” Sugawara says as Kenma takes a moment to rearrange the pillows to his liking, holding one to his cheeks and curling into it 

“It’s not that big a deal.” Kenma murmurs, his rosy cheeks betraying him. Sugawara’s gaze softens, pulling out another notepad and jotting some things down. Kenma couldn't help but get nervous, as he always did when she started talking notes. 

“It’s been about two weeks. Does it feel any different? Any pros or cons?” She asked, putting on her professional face on. Kenma blinks, trying to recall the last few days in his mind. 

“It’s not too different I guess... they... touch me more often.” 

“Is that a good thing? A pro or a con.” She asked. Kenma blushes, shrugging. “Remember Kenma, verbal answers. Even if it takes you a moment to answer.” 

Kenma is silent, thinking. Dr. Sugawara waits. The silence stretches out until he speaks. “I do... sometimes, they don’t ask and it... it startles me. It can be a lot.” 

“Do you feel able to say no? Or to let them know about your discomfort?” 

“That’s the thing... I think they know. Because they back off before... before I even need to say anything. It’s weird.” 

“Ah,” Sugawara starts. “Some bonds are very strong. High compatibility." She says. Kenma remembers Bokuto mentioned that to him, around the time he first met the pack. He remembers how prideful the alpha was a high compatibility he had amongst his packmates. "It's not mind-reading per say, but it almost as if... they can feel what you’re feeling. There’s a lot of emotional psychology behind it but simply put, it’s just a nudge in the right direction, understanding what someone else feels. Empathy if you will.” Sugawara explains, Kenma nodding along. “Anything else to add?” 

“I do... love them a lot.” 

Sugawara smiles, small and earnest. “And how does that feel for you Kenma?” Sugawara asked softly. 

“Overwhelming.” Kenma mutters first. “Good. It’s like I remember that I do, and it shocks me. How much I feel for them. I...” Kenma takes a very deep breath, coming out tense and shaky. 

“I think that’s normal,” Sugawara offers. “This is very new for you, it’s natural to feel unsure. Are there any negative feelings you’re aware of?” She asked. 

“I... I don’t like how it’s... I’m the new guy. They’ve all had so much time to know one another. And I wanted to get over the getting-to-know-you stage. It’s awkward.” 

“Hmm,” Sugawara begins, jotting down more notes. “Is there a way to look at that differently though? More like, “they all like me, so they want to know more about me” instead of the former? Maybe they enjoy the getting-to-know-Kenma stage?” She offers. Kenma shrugs, then shakes his head. _Be verbal._

“I think... I’m nervous.” He starts slowly, looking for the right words. Sugawara is as patient as she always is, eyes on him, waiting in encouraging silence. Her gaze no longer stresses him out, feeling heavy on its skin. It’s bright and curious, always there but never pushing. “I’m worried that... something is going change. How they feel about me is going to change, it’s not gonna be like this... much sooner or later.” 

“As if they’ll fall out of love with you.” Sugawara clarifies. Kenma nods, weak and tiny. Sugawara hums, writing down more notes. “Do you truly believe that or is it speculation? A thought that you're humoring?” She asks, not in a knowing way, but of genuine curiosity. Kenma had been doing well not speaking his self-depreciating thoughts out loud, and when he did, he learned to name those thoughts as irrational. 

“I don’t know.” Kenma says honestly. “I shouldn’t think like that, but I can’t help it. And there isn’t anything I could point to now that would make it true but... it’s bound to happen.” 

“That can be your homework then. Finding out where that thought comes from. Is it about worth? Is it about compatibility amongst your pack, a group membership if you will? We don’t have to find an answer just yet. And if you can, many discuss with someone in your pack? How about Akaashi? You filled me in on the last time, when he brought you to his heat space, correct?” Sugawara mentions, leaning forward to offer Kenma a slip with instructions to his homework. 

“Yes. Keiji is really easy to speak to but... Kuro mentioned how... how he and Koutarou feel like it’s hard to get on with me. So, I want try not to leave them out...” Kenma reveals. Sugawara smiles down at her page at those words. 

“That’s good to hear, Kenma. It seems that we can check off steady communication from your lists of goals, especially starting conversations first.” Sugawara, clear pride in her tone. Even her scent sweetens, the smell of fresh bread spreading through the room, warm and kind. It makes Kenma feel giddy, happy that she was proud of him. 

Feel relaxed and praised, it gives him just the right amount of confidence to say what has been reeling in his mind for days. “I need to tell them. we keep tiptoeing around the situation because they want to respect my boundaries or whatever-" 

“Because boundaries are important. But you don’t _need_ to tell anyone if you don’t want to.” Sugawara gently reminds. 

Kenma nods. “Boundaries are important. But I think I want to tell them what happened. And you too... because I trust you.” Kenma says. Sugawara bits her tongue, keeping her knee-jerk reaction at bay as she stills her writing. She looks at Kenma, offering another one of so-soft small smiles. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes.” Kenma says, trying to steady his heart. Sugawara looks back down, finishing her last sentence before setting her clipboard and pen down, giving Kenma her undivided attention. 

“We’ve got about forty minutes. Start whenever you’d like.” 

. 

“Kennnnn-ma! I’ve missed you!” Was the first thing he heard after closing the door, Bokuto’s hovering over him. His sharp golden eyes always leave Kenma feel bare, nervous and exciting all at once with the alpha’s gaze. 

Bokuto could smell the salt on Kenma’s cheeks but kept himself from mentioning it, holding up his pearly smile. _He'll tell me, he will._ Bokuto repeats to himself, leaning in, his lips closing soundly over Kenma’s before he could even speak. The larger alpha’s hands pressed on his shoulders, keeping him still as their lips moved. 

Kenma moaned, raising his hand to cup the back of Bokuto’s neck. All of his alpha’s kisses never wasted any passion. They were heavy and always filled with effort. It warmed Kenma; both the sensation and the fact that he could call it _his._

After many moments, Kenma stiffened in panic, their closeness overwhelming him and Bokuto pulled away, pink cheeked as he grinned in greeting. 

“Hello Bokuto.” He says, taking off his shoes and letting the larger alpha pull him deeper into the room. It's passed five, the smell of fish wafting into the room. Kuroo was cooking today for sure. 

Bokuto sits down on the couch, trying to pull Kenma down into his chest but the blonde stays standing. 

“Lemme clean up a bit; change clothes.” Be explains and Bokuto nods, letting the omega go. 

Kenma makes quick work of washing his face and changing into house clothes. Most of his favorite clothes seemed to be the larger items of all his partners. Like Akaashi crème t-shirt and Kuroo’s matching shorts. What fell on the alpha’s mid-thigh hung over Kenma’s knee. They were both worn in, going on five years and incredibly soft, Kenma’s favorite. 

When he returned, Bokuto made quick work to bring Kenma in, omega’s back pressed into his front. He nuzzles his face into the side of Kenma’s neck, close to where his bond mark is. Kenma sighs, melting into the larger alpha’s embrace. 

“Oh, Kenma. How was your session today?” Akaashi says when he appears from the bedroom, his eyes landing on his mates pressed close to one another. He takes place next to Bokuto on the couch, chuckling at the sight of the pliant omega in Bokuto’s arms. “he just eats up all your energy, doesn’t he pet?” Akaashi says, stroking his hands through Kenma’s hair, which now laid atop his shoulders. Kuroo kept nagging him to cut it, which Kenma would always cowering away from, pretending he couldn’t even hear the alpha’s complaints 

Kenma makes a non-committed noise but doesn’t fight against Akaashi’s comment, blushing as a purr bubble out of him. Nothing could top the comfort of Akaashi’s fingers carding through his hair. 

“We’re not brining all of that with us.” Tsukishima declares, his voice sounding tired. 

“Tsukki, your mother’s the sweetest! She deserves double as many gifts as I brought! And some of them are for your brother. He just got married, right? To Saeko!” Kuroo cries out. 

“Don’t remind me. I can believe I’m in-laws with Tanaka-san.” Kenma listens to the alphas banter, perking up at the mention of Tanaka, the bald and rowdy alpha coming to mind. It was interesting that Tsukishima was related to him, it definitely made for a funny picture. 

Suddenly, Kenma was startled by Bokuto’s hands the began flexing again where he held him by the hips. It was almost like the alpha was vibrating. It seemed good through, for he smelled of freshly brewed coffee and the energy around him seemed like a giddy and full of energy. 

Kenma turned his head, eyes the bright eyed alpha. Even the air around him was buzzing. Kenma narrows his eyes at the alpha, trying to figure out his high-wired mind. It wasn’t unusual to see the alpha like this, _nervous._ He was naturally energetic, bright and in-your-face. But this seemed in reaction to the other alphas’ conversation, that objectively having nothing to do with him. 

“Yes Bokuto?” Kenma prompts, looking at the Alpha expectantly. Kenma feels himself rocking under Bokuto’s knee, his own fingers twitching. The air wasn’t negative or stale, so the omega tried to ease his brewing thoughts around what the alpha could be thinking. Akaashi hadn’t commented on anything either, expression still blank even with Kenma’s question. 

Bokuto’s eyes sunrise, widening very obviously buzzing as he looks at Akaashi. “Can I tell ‘im? Please, please, please-“ 

“Nope sir! Keep you’re mouth closed, you big bird!” Kuroo comes sauntering in, three plates in his arms as he nears the back of the sofa. Akaashi sits up on the couch, taking two plates and passing them over to his seat plates, then talking the last on for himself. The raven-haired omega leans over, offering a kiss to Kuroo as a thank you. Kuroo receives it with a small, pleased noise, firm and kind when meeting Akaashi’s lips. 

Kenma watches Bokuto wilts as he shifts on top his lap, turning so they weren’t back-to-back, but sort of a ninety-degree angle, his legs tucked under Akaashi. He flushes when he places his food on top of Bokuto’s dish, so the two can share off the same plate. Bokuto grins, pecking Kenma on the cheek. 

“Kuroo but I-“ 

“Just eat and we’ll _all_ tell him.” Kuroo offers, walking behind Tsukishima towards the loveseat. Kuroo catches the blonde omega’s eyes. “Nothing bad kitten. We’re getting you oriented to our Catpack tradition!” 

“None of us acknowledge that name so you do not need to either.” Akaashi murmurs after swallowing his food. 

“Good. Because I’d thought it’d be rude to laugh.” Kenma says, grinning small at Kuroo’s indignant grunt. 

“It’s cute and simple name!” 

“Just because _you_ laze around like a cat doesn’t mean the rest of us do.” Tsukishima tags on. 

“Well what do you suggest we call ourselves?” Kuroo crumbles and Kenma rolls his eyes. 

“You’re not an idol group, Kuro.” He deadpans 

“The Ow-Wools!” Bokuto croons. “Get it? Because-“ 

“We’re not dogs, Bokuto.” Akaashi asserts, just as over this conversation as Kenma was. 

“And only you like owls?” Kuroo adds. Similarly, Bokuto huffs when his idea was rejected, stuffing his mouth with food. 

“Anyway, since everyone got settled in, Bokuto, go nuts.” Kuroo says. 

Bokuto squeals, swallowing dramatically before speaking. “Kenma! So every August, we all go to visit our family! We’re gonna go see Tsukishima’s mom and brother! And then we’re gonna visit Kuroo’s family and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to see your family! Which is also like, us wanting to _meet_ your family.” Bokuto explains, literally brimming with light. 

There’s a been of silence, followed by Kenma’s furrowed browed. He hasn’t been home in a decade. Well, technically his home was burned down. But his auntie’s home, where his sisters still live, he’s only seen in pictures. His sisters wrote to him, he read them and never wrote back. 

He just… he never thought that when he’d see his siblings, he’d be an omega. What would they think? How would the react? Could he tell them the truth? 

Kenma’s brows furrow deeper. Were… would they want to meet them? We’re they at the point yet? I mean, they wanted him to meet _their_ families? 

“You don’t have to say yes yet. Everyone is about an hour away from one another so it’s not too hard to plan.” Kuroo says, breaking the silence that ensued. 

“And we don’t visit Bokuto’s or mines, as you probably understand why.” Akaashi adds on. “And we only started going to see Kei’s brother and mom just the past two years. Kuroo’s the only one with a stable family.” Akaashi explains. 

“Golden boy.” Tsukishima mutters and Kuroo pouts. 

“How are you going to tease me for something outta my control?” Kuroo whines. 

Tsukishima and Kuroo begin to argue, their banter pushing up against the buzzing noise in Kenma’s head. 

Kenma had never spoken to them about his family but if he had to guess, from the bits and pieces they’ve were able to put together and with whatever Hinata told they, they knew Kenma’s family situation was turbulent. They didn’t want to pressure him into anything. He could bring them to see his sisters only if he wanted to. It was a yes or no type of situation. So why can’t he just open his mouth and say so? 

Kenma’s hands turned into fists, clenching tightly to the chopsticks in his hand, watching as they shook. _Practice your breathing; in four beats_ _, out six beats. You’re okay. You’re safe._

Kenma is pulled into the warm embrace beside him. When he looks up, Bokuto’s eyes are not on him but he rubs up and down Kenma’s sides gently without a word. It makes a trembling breath expel out of the omega, breathing in the deep coffee scent the alpha was releasing. Usually, pheromones of any kind had Kenma on alert like a high-strung cat. But he could feel his bones melting as the scent persisted. 

Finally gaining the voice to speak, Kenma doesn’t settle his eyes on any one place when he begins. 

“I have my two sisters. I’ve mentioned them before... Suzume and Mika. Suzume is 23 now. She works as a hairstylist. She’s into makeup, idols and all of those things. Mika is the youngest, she’s 19, still in school and works as a waitress. We all happen to be four years apart.” Kenma speaks fast, fingers ringing between each other as he talks and talks. 

“I haven’t seen them since I was eighteen." Kenma begins. "Ten years then. So, they were fifteen and eleven. I sent them to live with my auntie, the younger sister of my mom. And I send them money... make sure they’re well.” Kenma sighs, choppy and exhausted. He wants to sleep. He wants to duplicate himself and have the other tell this story without him having to listen to it again. 

“My.... dad was going to sell me off. His was the only one that knew I was an omega. For whatever reason, he changed his mind and had me play dress up as a beta. I still can’t figure out why. But when Suzume was an omega two, he flipped. He was gonna sell her too. And that’s when I had thought of something. I just... wouldn’t let him do that. And as you know, the house burned down, and he ended up... dying.” 

“I think... the reason why I’m nervous is because... my sisters don’t know that I’m an omega or... Or what my job entails. They always asked, in the emails and texts they send me, but I’ve never responded. I’m too much of a coward to do so.” Kenma confessed. 

“I don’t this cowardice is the word.” Tsukishima interrupts. “My dad was already pissed that I up and left the town for Bokuto. Then ran me out the house when he found out what line of work I was doing. My mom cried and didn’t speak to me for months.” The blonde offered. “My father and I still don’t speak to this day because of it, amongst other reasons.” He adds vaguely, his gaze hovering over Kenma’s head, letting the omega know his eyes were locked on Bokuto. 

“My mother too.” Kuroo adds, rubbing that back of his head. “She cared less about the job but more about how my life was in constant danger. She begged me to not take up missions” 

“Because of how much of a klutz you are.” Akaashi adds. 

“I am not-” 

“You literally have the lowest success rate amongst the four of us.” Tsukishima reveals. 

“I’m not competing with you two noobs! Who the hell can beat a 96% and 95% rate?” Kuroo questions. 

“It's 96.2 and 95.6 percent, firstly. And only a sour loser who’s at 89.1% would say that.” Tsukishima snaps back. 

“It’s nobody fault but your own.” Akaashi adds on flippantly. "You tried to play tag and hide-and-seek during missions.” 

“Akaashi you promised you wouldn’t bring that up because it was _one time._ And Kou was in on it too!” Kuroo shouts. 

“Yes, he was but even Koutarou’s got you beat.” 

“Mine’s at 91.1%” The large alpha whispers in Kenma’s ear with a giggle. Kenma smiles as he rolls his eyes. 

“You all suck.” He declares, watching all four sets of eyes fall on him. “97.9%” He says smugly, and they all groan. 

“Well, you did indeed snagged Bokuto’s wallet right off him.” Tsukishima brings up, causes Bokuto to grumble behind Kenma. 

“And create a detailed folder with all our work information.” Kuroo continues. 

“And get Hinata’s on our case as well. I except nothing less from you.” Akaashi says earnestly, making Kenma flush pink. 

“It may not seem easy, but they’ll come around once you tell them.” Bokuto says, circling back to the topic at hand. “And... if you want, we’ll be there to support! Plus, I really wanna see if you look like exact copies of your siblings. Kuroo’s mom looks like she copied and paste herself to create Kuroo!” Bokuto exclaims. 

“No seriously, she’s stunning. Think about Kuroo but like... ten times more pretty.” 

“And she actually takes care of her hair.” Akaashi adds. 

“I’m right here.” Kuroo whimpers, face towards his empty plate. Kenma can’t help himself this time. He laughs before he could turn into his first, head titled up and open to the room. Like a sun attempting to succeed to rise on a foggy day. 

“I... love you all a lot.” He declares, chest proud that he did not hesitate nor wobble in his words. They were soft and true. 

His body twitches and he hops off the sofa when Bokuto’s body begins to vibrate again. He dashes once more when he sees Kuroo bolt upright, long legs headed towards him. He even catches Akaashi’s lithe form make way towards him and he almost gets trapped in the fellow omega’s hold, only managing to dodge by a few seconds. 

“Ken-ma! Let me love you!” Kuroo croons out, long arms extended for the smaller omega. Kenma grimaces and once again maneuvers out of the wat 

“Dammit! He’s like cat!” Bokuto cries out when he almost slips across the hardwood when making a lunge out Kenma. 

“Don’t touch me,” the omega grumbles, but there’s an unmistakable smile on his face. He’s flushed cheeked and tingling all over. His energy will run out and someone— he thinks it’ll Tsukishima, by the way the alpha is acting disinterested but is keeping an eye on Kenma’s moving form — will catch him, pull him close and he’ll try his best to look annoyed. He’ll enjoy every minute of it though; the touch, the comfort, all of his fear too far behind him to think of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments burn a happy fire in me. also lmk if there's mistakes. every once in a while I look over chapters and find dozens. Also I type on Microsoft word and whenever I upload here, a lot of my words have double spacing in between them. Is that normal?
> 
> hmu on twitter: [killuaxlevi](https://twitter.com/killuaxlevi)  
> I write you a oneshot if you interact :)

**Author's Note:**

> How'd ya like it? Tell me tell me tell me pls in the comment!


End file.
